Me And My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: Troy is dating Gab whose best friend is Sharpay.Troy starts to question his relationship with Gab when something small yet so meaningful accidentally happens at a party&Shar is left wondering about her own feelings towards Troy as she deals with guilt TxS
1. The Red Heat

**Story Title: '**_**My Best Friend's Boyfriend'.**_

**Rating: T**

_**(Language and Un-graphic Romance.)**_

**Full Summary: **Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez are best friends forever, they have been since they were toddlers. Gabriella is dating the school's number one heartthrob and jock, Troy Bolton- they've been dating for three years. Sometimes, Sharpay tags along on 'Troyella's' dates, and neither Gabriella or Troy seems to mind. But what happens when Sharpay seems to spend a little _too _much time around the couple? Troy suddenly begins to feel attracted to Sharpay, because he sees her almost as much as he does Gabriella. Sharpay is just _always _around. Troy tries to make these sudden feelings for his girlfriend's best friend go away, but he just can't. After a while, Sharpay catches the vibes that Troy is giving her- and she's able to figure out that Troy likes her. She's always thought of her and Troy as good friends- they've known each other since kindergarten, but they've never liked each other like _that _before. Sharpay begins to feel very awkward around Troy- and tries to avoid him now as much as possible. But _then, _much to her dismay, Sharpay begins to get sudden feelings for Troy as well. Yikes! Now both Troy and Sharpay have major attractions to each other. Troy doesn't know that Sharpay likes him, and he doesn't know that Sharpay knows that he likes her. What will happen now? Is Gabriella standing in the way of the 2 love-sick teens? Troy doesn't want to break Gabriella's heart, and Sharpay doesn't want to hurt her best friend. Troyella/Troypay and SharpayxOC It's a MAJOR love triangle…

Who will Troy end up with?...

**Chapter One – The Red Heat.**

"_**H**_ey Brie, want to hit the Red Heat tonight?" Troy Bolton asked his girlfriend of three years- Gabriella Montez.

"That one dance club?" Gabriella asked. She, Troy, and her best friend Sharpay Evans were walking down the hallway of East High School to their first period class.

"Yeah." Troy replied. Gabriella hesitated.

"I don't know…I've got a lot of homework to do…"

"School hasn't even started for the day yet! And besides, it's Friday…" Troy laughed.

"Well, I know I'm _going_ to have a lot of homework- you know how the teacher's here are…"

"Oh, come on Gabby! Live a little! You concentrate way to much on your grades, why not lay low and have some fun for once? You'll have all weekend to do your homework!" Sharpay told her friend- she'd been listening in on the whole conversation.

"Oh…alright." Gabriella finally agreed after being persuaded into it- Sharpay could get her to do anything, she could be intimidating at times- and she wouldn't take no for an answer. But that's just the way Sharpay had been her whole life.

"I wonder why it's called the Red Heat anyway…" Gabriella wondered out loud.

"Haven't you ever been there before?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head 'no'. Sharpay laughed.

"Haha- well, it's because everything in there is red- the tables, chairs, the ceiling, the floor, even the speakers! all the lights are like, red lights to. And they flash- the lights flash. It's so fun there!!!"

"Is the music loud?" Gabriella asked again. Sharpay gave her a 'duh-what-do-you-expect?-it's-a-dance-club!' type of look.

"I don't handle booming music very well…Troy, have you ever been there?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"No, not yet. I've never really wanted to-until now. Shar, when have _you _been there?"

Sharpay shrugged.

"I've only been there once- with Zeke, last year when we were dating. Haven't been there since…but you know, I've wanted to. I've just never had anyone to go with…" Sharpay raised her eyebrows at Gabriella and Troy- it was obvious that she was hinting that she wanted to accompany them on their date.

"Hm…would _you _like to come with us, Shar?" Gabriella asked her best friend with a small smirk. Sharpay clapped her hands together happily.

"Well, if you _insist…_" She replied casually after her clapping fit. Troy laughed- Sharpay could be a real spaz sometimes, but it was funny. She was one of his closest friends that were a girl- aside from Gabriella, of course. Gabriella was glad that Troy and Sharpay got along- it made her happy, because she'd never dated anyone that Sharpay didn't approve of- and that was rare.

Before Gabriella began to date Troy, way back in the eighth grade, most of the boys Gabriella liked- Sharpay would look at them and be like 'Oh no! You are WAY to good for him!!!' it was just one of those 'powers' if you will, that Sharpay had- she could always just tell when and when not someone was 'boyfriend material'. Gabriella wouldn't have survived middle school- or even High School without Sharpay there to back her up, and she was very thankful for that. Sharpay had approved of Troy for Gabriella right away- mostly because they already knew Troy and had since kindergarten.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8:00 then, Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"8:00. Okay- that sounds good."

Troy turned to face Sharpay.

"And we'll both be picking _you _up at 8:15?"

Sharpay nodded.

"Are you going to try and find a date for tonight, Shar?" Gabriella asked- raising one eyebrow.

"Nah- I'll meet plenty of cute guys at the club!" She laughed. Sharpay had stayed single ever since her breakup with Zeke over the summer- and it was now the middle of January. The breakup really seemed to affect her- because she had been with Zeke for three years. That was her longest relationship ever, which was probably why.

Neither Sharpay nor Zeke never really told anyone what happened, but it must have been pretty bad- because Sharpay wouldn't even tell Gabriella the reason why they broke up.

It just wasn't like Sharpay to remain single for so long- ever since second grade, she was one of those girls who couldn't go two weeks without having a boyfriend- she wasn't a slut or anything, she was still pure…but she _always _had a boyfriend. Which is why Gabriella was really curious to why she hadn't dated anyone- not one single person since over the summer. Sure, Sharpay would see a guy and think he was cute- and do some harmless flirting, but it never turned into a relationship. She just couldn't seem to let go of Zeke, even thought she had dumped him- that was the one and only thing that she DID tell Gabriella.

Sometimes, Gabriella stopped to think about _why _Troy and Sharpay had never dated- they had always been the two most popular boy and girl all throughout their school-years, but they had always _just _been friends. It wasn't like Gabriella _**wanted**_ the two to date- because she and Troy were now dating, the thought was just a curiosity thought to her. She'd even asked Sharpay that question once before- in the seventh grade, before she began to go with Troy. But Sharpay just laughed and told her that she loved Troy like a brother, and could never see herself dating him. It was a year later that Troy had asked out Gabriella.

Sharpay and Gabriella were complete opposites- Gabriella was shy, quiet, and way focused on school. While Sharpay was outgoing, loud, and was pretty care-free when it came to school. (Sharpay's report card is all B minuses or C's.) But you know what they say, opposites attract- in both friendship and relationship ways.

"Can Ryan come to? I think it's time HE met some girls!" Sharpay asked Gabriella and Troy- referring to her twin brother who hadn't had a girlfriend for over a year.

"Yeah, he can come to!" Gabriella said, Troy nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy were all sitting at a small table in the back of the dance club. Ryan had wandered off some time ago to go play some pool. Troy and Gabriella had danced a few times, but then Gabriella began to get a headache from all the flashing red lights and loud music and had to sit down. Sharpay had also danced a few times to- mostly by herself, but she really didn't seem to mind. At one point Troy offered to dance with her because he felt sort of bad for her- and she had looked at Gabriella as if asking for permission, and Gabriella told them it was fine. Sharpay was having a great time- but came and sat down with Troy and Gabriella anyway- wanting to make sure that Gabriella was okay. The three of them were talking about the Valentine's dance at school that would be in a month, when a boy that looked about their age came up to Sharpay.

"Excuse me?" He asked Sharpay.

"Yes?" She replied- arching an eyebrow curiously.

The boy grinned goofily and held up one of his fists- which was carrying a little bit of sugar.

"Yes, did you drop this? It fell out of your hair."

Sharpay noticed that the boy's pockets were stuffed with empty little packets that contained sugar for coffee.

"Thank you, but I'm really not interested…" She replied with a smile. Out of all the lines boys had tried on her- this one was actually not bad, but she really wasn't interested in this boy though. It wasn't that he wasn't good-looking or anything, she just didn't feel very flirtatious right now. The boy sighed and let the sugar fall to the floor.

"You sure you don't want to dance? You look pretty bored over here…"

Sharpay hesitated.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Darren, you?"

"Sharpay."

"I like that name- Sharpay." He said with a smile. **(A/N: Darren is played by Jared Murillo.)**

"Who are your friends?" he asked- gesturing to Troy and Gabriella- who were covering their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing.

"This is Gabriella and this is Troy." Sharpay replied- shooting the couple a glare.

"Nice to meet you." Darren told them. They nodded.

"Likewise." Gabriella said.

"So, last chance- do you want do dance?" he turned his attention back to Sharpay- who was reconsidering.

"Well-"

"Look man, she said no. And no means no. You got that?" Troy snapped at Darren- standing up. He clearly couldn't take the hint. Darren held up his hands as if to protect himself and took a step back.

"Hey hey whoa! Sorry dude- I didn't think you were her boyfriend, my bad…"

Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella all gasped in unison.

"No way! Troy's not my boyfriend! He's _Gabriella's_ boyfriend!" Sharpay assured him.

"Oh- sorry." Darren muttered.

"Troy, you can calm down." Sharpay told Troy.

"Sorry." Troy murmured sitting back down. He was very protective of both Sharpay and Gabriella. With Gabriella, of course it was because they were dating. With Sharpay, it was like a brother-sister protectiveness.

"Anyway, okay, I _could_ actually use a dance right now- I still have a lot of energy. Are you going to be okay, Gabs?" Sharpay shot Gabriella a concerned glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll have Troy here with me, go and have fun!" Gabriella said waving a hand at her- shooing her away to go and dance with Darren.

"Okay…" Sharpay answered. Darren motioned for her to follow her to the dance floor. Sharpay hesitated at first- glancing back from Gabriella to him, but then walked away from the table and onto the dance floor.

The song changed from 'Stronger' by Kanye West to 'Low' by Flo-Rida and T-pain literally the second Sharpay and Darren stepped onto the dance floor.

"Oh I love this song!" Sharpay exclaimed, Darren laughed. They stood in front of each other and began to move to the beat.

"SO, WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO?" Sharpay had to shout to be heard over the music.

"WEST HIGH. WHAT ABOUT YOU?" He shouted back.

"EAST HIGH."

"OOH- RIVAL SCHOOLS, EH? WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR RIVAL!" Darren winked at her. She giggled and could feel herself blushing- luckily, it wasn't noticeable since the whole club was flooded with red flashing lights anyway.

Back at the table, Gabriella and Troy were watching Sharpay and Darren dance.

"I wonder if she's going to click with that guy…she seems to be having a good time!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah…she's already danced with a couple of guys, but she really seems to be having fun with this one!" Troy agreed.

"Come on- let's dance!" Gabriella cheered enthusiastically- jumping up from the table.

"Are you sure? Did your headache go away?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now come on, _Low _is my ring tone, I want to dance!!!"

"Okay!"

Sharpay was having an even better time now then she already was, and if she did say so herself- Darren was a very good dancer. The chorus to 'Low' echoed through the Red Heat, and then the song was over. It immediately switched to some random disco song that she'd never heard before.

"WHOA- THAT WAS SOME DANCING, I'M ALREADY BEAT AFTER ONE SONG- I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREATHER, OKAY?" Sharpay told Darren. He nodded.

"COMING WITH?"

"SURE"

They walked over to the table where Troy and Gabriella were just minutes ago. Sharpay was surprised to find the table empty- they must have been on the dance floor.

"Want me to go get us a soda or something?" Darren offered.

"Sure!" Sharpay smiled. He walked away from the table and returned a few minutes later with two cokes.

"Did you come here with anyone?" Sharpay asked- gratefully taking a sip of her coke.

"Yeah- my friend Brad and his girlfriend Shay. You know- sometimes it sucks to just be the third wheel. That's why I came to find someone to dance with. It's a good thing I found you." He winked again.

Sharpay nodded and smiled.

"Yeah- I know what you mean. I came here with Gabriella and Troy. Well- and my twin brother, Ryan. But he walked off somewhere like an hour ago. I tag along on a lot of Troy and Gabriella's dates- they really don't seem to mind though." She shrugged and took another drink of her soda.

"You have a twin? I've always wondered what it would be like to have a twin…" he took a sip of his own coke.

"Yeah, but he doesn't get out much. I had to practically beg him to come here tonight. He needs to be more social…"

Darren just nodded his head in an understanding way.

"So, tell me a little more about yourself." He then said.

"Well…I love theater. It's my top hobby- singing especially. I'd also like to try acting someday. My favorite color is pink, and I love to shop. I guess that pretty much sums it up!" She laughed.

"What about this…Troy-boy that you introduced me to, he seemed to flip when I asked you to dance…"

"Well, Troy just has this protective brother-sister thing with me. But like I said, he's dating Gabriella. It's really not that big of a deal, he's just sort of weird like that."

"How long have you known him?"

"Practically my whole life- kindergarten, to be exact. We've always been friends- but we've never been _interested _in each other or anything." She added that last part in because she figured that was the next thing Darren was going to ask.

"Anyway, enough about me. I want to hear about you now!" Sharpay said.

"Well, I-"

"Hold that thought!!!" She interrupted him as 'Kiss-Kiss' by Chris Brown came blasting through the speakers. She grabbed Darren's arm and dragged him back onto the dance floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Troy and Gabriella were dancing like crazy to 'Kiss-Kiss' when Ryan came up to them.

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN SHARPAY?" He shouted.

"UM…YEAH ACTUALLY- SHE WAS WITH SOME GUY NAMED DARREN LAST WE SAW HER- ABOUT TEN OR TWENTY MINUTES AGO." Troy shouted back.

"WELL, IF YOU SEE HER TELL HER I'LL BE HANGING AROUND THE POOL TABLE WAITING FOR HER- I WANT TO LEAVE! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GO SOON?"

"YEAH- WELL NOT QUITE, HOW ABOUT HALF AN HOUR?" Gabriella compromised.

"ALRIGHT." Ryan turned on his heel and walked back to the pool-tables- while having to walk around several dancing couples. Kiss-Kiss ended and 'Long Way 2 Go' by Cassie came on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…Okay, now as I was saying, I'm seventeen, and my interests are football and that's basically it. I live for football- my dad is the football coach at West High, so he pretty much over works me at it." Darren said when he and Sharpay sat back down at the table after continuously rocking out to 'Kiss Kiss' and 'Long Way 2 Go'. They were both completely out of breath and hot.

"Ooh football- well, I love a tough guy. But, no offense really- you don't look like much of a football player…"

"Yeah, I really don't have the body of one- but I'm the quarterback of my school."

"Wow! Impressive!" Sharpay exclaimed. Darren chuckled.

"Maybe you can come and watch me play sometime? And maybe I'll come sometime to watch you perform in a musical or something?..." This was a hint that he wanted to see her again.

"Alright, I think that's a fair deal!" She giggled. He was making her blush like crazy.

"Just to make things clear, do you _have _a boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly.

"No- I got out of a tough relationship over the summer, I haven't dated anyone since. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I actually don't- my life is to focused on football, it actually gets tiring after a while. I fact, I had to sneak out to come to the club tonight. My dad would blow up on me; he wants me home practicing my passing right now."

"Ouch. Tough dad, huh?"

"Yeah. He's going to kick my ass when I come home tonight. But…I think it's worth it…"

"And why is that?"

"Because if I hadn't sneaked out, I'd a never met you." He grinned and winked- for the third time that night. And Sharpay then blushed- for the 1000th time that night.

"Darren! Dude we've been looking all over for you man!! Coach just called my cell phone- he said you don't have yours and he figured I'd be with you. He's completely pissed man! You'd better get home now!" A boy who looked about seventeen came running up to Darren and Sharpay. A girl who also looked about seventeen was following close behind him.

"Uh…Sharpay, this is my friend Brad, and this is Shay." Darren said gesturing to his two friends.

"Nice to meet you both!" Sharpay told them.

"Yeah whatever- anyway, come on we have to get the hell out of here!" Brad shouted.

"Sorry, you have to excuse Brad's manners- well he really doesn't have any." Shay told Sharpay- laughing as if she'd just made the best joke in the world. Sharpay laughed to, just to be polite even though it really wasn't that funny.

"I guess this is goodbye- for now, anyway…" Darren said to her.

"Here, put your number in my phone." Sharpay pulled out her pink sidekick and handed it to him.

"Oh yeah- here, put yours in mine." He pulled out a black iPhone and handed it to her.

"Wow- fancy phone!" Sharpay laughed teasingly.

"Haha- well, yours is to!"

"I thought you forgot your phone at home?" Shay asked Darren.

"No, my dad is just stupid and probably mistook his own phone for mine!" he laughed. He punched in his number on Sharpay's sidekick and handed it back to her, she did the same with his.

"I'll see you around then, it was nice meeting you!" He flashed her a handsome smile.

"Back at ya." She gave him a warm smile and waved.

Darren turned back to his friends and they ran out of the club- leaving Sharpay alone at the table. She wasn't alone for long though, because then Gabriella and Troy came trotting back.

"Hey! I haven't seen you two in like an hour!" She said by way of greeting. They groaned and lazily each fell into a chair.

"God! I am _exhausted_!!!!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Seriously- we should go now!" Troy said. He _did _have a great time with Gabriella, but he was WAY tired!

"Okay, let's find Ryan and then leave." Sharpay agreed.

"He said he'd be waiting over at the pool tables." Troy said

"'Kay, come on!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**So you never told me what happened with you and that one Derek guy!"** Gabriella told Sharpay when they were on the phone.

"_Haha, for one, it's Darren. For two, you didn't ask!"_

"**Well, I'm asking now! So, spill!!"**

"_Nothing really happened…we danced to a few songs and then chatted a little bit. He goes to West High. He's the quarterback of the football team."_

"**Impressive! Are you going to see him again?"**

"_Well, we exchanged numbers. I __**want **__to see him again- he's actually very sweet. I think this one might be worth it…you know what I mean?"_

"**Aww! I'm so happy for you- you need to get back in the dating game!"**

"_Yeah…so, did you and Troy dance a lot? Obviously…because I didn't see you two around much after I went off to dance with Darren."_

"**Yeah. We did. And I'm happy to say that I made it out of that club alive!!!"**

"_Haha. Well, it's like midnight, and I'm tired. So I'm going to get some shut-eye. A girl needs her beauty sleep!"_

"**Alright, I'll see you tomorrow- let's hit the mall. They're having a major shoe-sale!"**

"_Really? Whoa- I didn't even hear about that, what's the occasion? And I thought you said you'd have a lot of homework?"_

"**I don't know- just one of those mid-month things I guess. And well, shopping is one of my few exceptions to my homework policy! Anyway, pick me up at noon?"**

"_Okay. See ya tomorrow, Gabs!"_

"**Later!"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note: So, there's chapter one! I really don't know how this idea for a story came to me- it just sort of popped into my head! And just to inform you all, 'The Red Heat' is NOT a dance club that **_**I**_** made up on my own, it's a fictional dance club, but I copyrighted it from the book 'Haunted' by R.L Stine. So, for all you Troypay fans, don't give up on me now-just because Sharpay is taking an interest in Darren and because Troyella is real at the moment. There will be more Troypay laterrr on, but for now I just need build up. Alrightie? I'm a Troypay supporter myself:D**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And please review!**

**-Serena/ HeSaidSheSaidx**


	2. Mall Time!

_**Previously on "Me And My Best Friend's Boyfriend";**_

"_**Alright, I'll see you tomorrow- let's hit the mall. They're having a major shoe-sale!"**_

"_Really? Whoa- I didn't even hear about that, what's the occasion? And I thought you said you'd have a lot of homework?"_

"_**I don't know- just one of those mid-month things I guess. And well, shopping is one of my few exceptions to my homework policy! Anyway, pick me up at noon?"**_

"_Okay. See ya tomorrow, Gabs!"_

"_**Later!"**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapter Two – Mall Time!**_

_**S**_harpay was awake early on Saturday morning. 8:00 to be exact. She went downstairs to try to find something to eat.

"Good morning Abigail!" Sharpay greeted the Evan's family housekeeper- who was standing at the sink washing dishes.

"Hola." Abigail murmured in her Hispanic accent- not turning away from the sink. She had worked for the Evan's family for years, but she was a very quiet woman around them- and everyone else still. That was just how she was. Sharpay had gotten used to it. The reason Abigail didn't talk much was probably because she spoke very little English.

"Would you like French toast, pancakes, waffles, or cereal for breakfast, Ms. Evans?" Abigail finally turned from the sink and turned to face Sharpay. Asking her what she wanted for breakfast was one of the few things she knew how to say in English, but she said it in a heavy accent.

"Hm…well I love your French toast, which sounds good right about now!"

Abigail nodded and began to prepare breakfast for her.

Sharpay was in the middle of eating her delicious plate of French toast, when Ryan came wandering into the kitchen- rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Shar? What are you doing up so early? Mornin' Abigail."

"I don't know- I just felt like getting up early today."

"Good morning, Senior' Evans." Abigail muttered- she had returned to washing the dishes.

"I figured you'd be tired from last night- I know I sure was! I still _am_!" Ryan exclaimed. Sharpay scoffed.

"Please Ry, you didn't do anything except stand around and play pool! Did you dance at all? Even once?"

Ryan didn't say anything, he just opened to refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk.

"I'm taking that as a 'no'." Sharpay whispered- answering her own question. She finished up her breakfast and deposited her dishes to the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast Abigail!"

Abigail nodded. Sharpay looked at the clock on the microwave- it read 8:23. She still had a few hours to kill until noon, she would probably start getting ready around 10:30. She decided to go to the den to watch a movie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Halfway through watching _The Notebook_, Sharpay's cell phone began to chant _'Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape!-' _She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"**Hello?"**

"_Hi...uh, is this…Sharpay?"_

Sharpay didn't recognize the voice- but it sounded like a boy.

"**Yes?"**

"_Hi! It's Darren- from The Red Heat."_

"**Oh! Hi Darren- what's up?"**

"_Nothing much. I was just wondering- want to go to a movie today or something?"_

"**Oh- sure! What time?"**

"_How about…one?"_

"**Hm…I sort of made plans to go to the mall with my friend at noon and we'll probably still be there at one…"**

"_Okay…how about four then?"_

"**Okay, four sounds good. I should be home by then."**

"_Alright, do you want to meet somewhere? Or…"_

"**Yeah, how about we meet in the mall food court? Since I'll be there anyway."**

"_Okay, which mall? The Westfield mall, right? Since that's the biggest one around here…"_

"**Yup- that's the one!"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Oh! Look at that cute mini-skirt on display! Come on!!" Sharpay pulled Gabriella into Forever 21 after a cute mini-skirt caught her eye. They had been at the mall for three hours already, and their arms were loaded with bags.

"Okay, after we come in here- let's hit the food court, I could use a Robek's juice right now!" Gabriella said.

"Okay."

They shopped around for a few more minutes after Forever 21 and then went to the food court. Gabriella checked her weatch- it was 3:32.

They were just relaxing and sipping smoothies from Robek's, when Troy came up to them.

"Hey you two! Fancy meeting you here!" He greeted the two friends, he gave Gabriella a light kiss and sat down next to her.

"Hey Troy- who are you here with?" Sharpay asked.

"Chad and Taylor- I tried calling your cell about two hours ago, Brie- but you didn't answer, so I just tagged along with them." Troy shrugged and took a sip of Gabriella's drink.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to charge it last night and it was dead so I just didn't bring it." Gabriella shrugged.

"So, where are Chad and Taylor anyway?" Sharpay asked.

"Here they come right now- they just stopped to get something at McDonals."

As if on cue, Chad Danforth- Troy's best friend, and Taylor McKessie- Chad's girlfriend, and one of Sharpay and Gabriella's many other friends came up to the table. Chad was carrying three 'Happy Meals'.

"Happy Meals, Chad?" Sharpay asked- cocking an eyebrow.

"Haha, shut up." Chad answered teasingly.

Troy reached onto the tray and snagged one of the Happy Meals. Taylor sat down next to Sharpay and Chad sat down next to Taylor- on her other side.

"Damn, now I really feel like a third- or in this case, fifth wheel!" Sharpay joked- watching as the two couples fed each other French fries.

"We don't mind that you're here Shar- I came here with you anyway! Have you talked to Darren recently?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah actually, he was supposed to meet me here at four." Sharpay reached across the table and grabbed Gabriella's arm to check the time on her watch- since she herself thought watches weren't 'fashionable', she didn't wear- let alone, _own_ one.

"Hm.. 4:06, he should be here soon…" She muttered- thinking out loud. She looked around the food court but didn't see Darren.

The five of them sat there for a few more minutes, and everyone finished up eating. Taylor and Chad decided to go walk around the mall, leaving Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella alone.

"What time is it Gabby?" Sharpay asked her friend- nervously tapping her French-manicured nails on the table-top.

Gabriella looked at her watch.

"4:19."

Sharpay groaned.

"I should have known better then to make a date with someone I really didn't know! Now he just blows me off!!!" She crossed her arms on the table and buried her face in them.

"Maybe he's just having trouble finding you…" Gabriella re-assured her, but sounded doubtful.

"Yeah…I'm sure he'll show up soon, Shar!" Troy quickly agreed.

"Whatever." Sharpay muttered in a muffled tone of voice- since her face was still buried in her arms.

Ten more minutes passed, and Sharpay was getting more and more upset. All in her life- a boy had _never _broken a date with her or had blown her off. This was the first time ever.

"If he's not here in five minutes, I'm leaving. I have my car." Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella- making up her mind.

"How were you planning on getting your car back home if Darren showed up?" Gabriella asked.

"I was hoping you'd take it for me. But we really don't have to worry about that now, do we?" Sharpay snapped- she knew she shouldn't be taking her anger out on her best friend, but she just couldn't help it.

Five minutes passed, but it seemed more like five hours.

"That's it- I'm going!" She grabbed her many shopping bags and purse and jumped up from the table. Gabriella jumped up too and grabbed her arm.

"No! Just wait a little bit longer- it's only 4:35, it's not like he's an hour late or anything, I think you should wait until…five?"

Sharpay sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. But only because I have nothing better to do at home."

"Shar, just to let you know, if he _doesn't _show up by five, then he's obviously not worth your time. He doesn't know what he's missing out on by blowing you off. Any guy would be lucky to have you!!!" Troy told her- smiling at her. Gabriella gave him a weird glance but didn't say anything- she figured that he was saying that to make her feel better.

"Really? Well, thanks, Troy." Sharpay answered- smiling back.

Finally, at 4:57, Sharpay felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with Darren.

"Hi." He said with a grin.

"Hey…" She replied. Part of her was relieved that he finally showed up, another part was furious at him, because he clearly didn't understand time limits.

She was about to ask him why he was an hour late, when he stopped her.

"I know what you're thinking- but just let me tell you what happened. I was leaving my house when my dad caught me. I told him I was just going out with some friends, but of course he blew up on me. He told me I needed to get my priorities straight- which was football. So, he made me come to the backyard and pass the ball back and forth with him for forty five minutes. And then I had to clean up again because I was all smelly and dirty, and then it took me five minutes to get here…"

Sharpay thought for a minute- debating on weather or not to believe his story.

"I understand if you don't believe me…" Darren said- as if reading her thoughts.

Sharpay didn't reply. Darren sighed.

"..Look, I know I'm not making a very good first- or second impression- if you count yesterday, but can we please just pretend I was on time? And pretend that my dad's not such an asshole?" He smirked at the last part of his comment. Sharpay giggled.

"Okay." She replied. She picked up her bags and turned back to Gabriella.

"Can you take my car please Gabby?" She asked her friend. Gabriella nodded. Sharpay tossed her the keys to her pink mustang convertible.

"Have fun!" Gabriella said.

"Bye Gabby, bye Troy!" Sharpay waved goodbye to her best guy and girl friends and walked away with Darren.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Troy was in his room being very bored. He had just got off the phone with Gabriella- they talked mindlessly for a few minutes.

Troy then decided to look through his old school yearbooks- he hadn't really looked at them in ages, and he didn't know why he suddenly felt like it- but anything was better then sitting around doing nothing.

He decided to go in order of the years that he got his yearbooks- beginning with sixth grade, and ending with last year- sophomore year.

He shuffled around in the top drawer on his desk until he found the stack of yearbooks he was looking for. He opened the one that said _'Eastburry Middle School. 2002._**' (A/N: I think it would have been 2002? Lol!)**

Troy flipped to the part of the book that contained the school pictures of the sixth graders. He found his own picture- he had a huge gap in between his two front teeth and he looked really dorky. He laughed at himself and looked further down the page- the pictures were arranged in alphabetical order by last name. Troy scanned over the rest of the B's and then the C's until he came down to Chad's yearbook photo in the D's. His hair was bushy- as usual, and he purposely had a goofy look on his face- his eyes were cross eyed, and he was grinning way to big. He was probably just living up to his name as class clown- he'd been the class clown his whole life.

Right down from the D's were the E's, where Troy came across Ryan's and Sharpay's pictures.

Ryan was wearing a hat- of course, and he looked pretty much the same. His face had matured a little bit but not that much. Next to Ryan's picture, was Sharpay's. She was smiling sweetly, and her hair was curlier and brown back then- she had since died it blonde and wore it straight most of the time.

Her big brown chocolate eyes were twinkling in the light of the camera. She looked so happy- her smile always came naturally to her no matter what.

Troy couldn't help but smile back down at her picture- her smile could make anyone else smile. He looked at her picture for a few more seconds and then turned the page, looking for the M's.

He scanned the M's, until his eyes landed on Taylor's picture. She was smiling slightly and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Heck- she looked _bored_. Taylor had never been very photogenic. That didn't make her ugly or anything- she just never really seemed to be having _fun_. Which is why Troy was surprised when Chad and Taylor started going out, they were complete opposites. Chad was a jokester, while Taylor was very serious. (But once again, opposites attract!)

Troy looked a little bit farther down the page until he came to Gabriella's picture. She was smiling just as good as Sharpay was- and Troy smiled back at it. Her hair was in a half up half down style and was wavy. It had always been dark brown- Troy had loved that hair color on her. Gabriella and Sharpay had always been the two prettiest girls that Troy had ever known. That's why it was hard for Troy to decide which one of them he should have asked out in eighth grade. He had liked both of them ever since sixth grade but just couldn't make up his mind. Nobody- not one person knew this either. No one knew that Troy had once had a crush on Sharpay. He remembered in eighth grade finally deciding to ask out Sharpay over Gabriella, but the day he was planning on it, Zeke had asked out Sharpay and she had said yes. That was when Troy decided to ask out Gabriella instead- and they had been together ever since. He had gotten over his feelings for the Sharpay almost the day after he and Gabriella began going together- because he had realized that Gabriella was actually very sweet and fun to hang out with.

It didn't make much of a difference though- since he still hung around Sharpay a lot anyway- even now. It was _almost _as if he was dating BOTH of them!

Troy chuckled at that thought. Nah, he and Sharpay were just really good friends. And Gabriella didn't seem to mind either.

He sighed and looked through the rest of the yearbook photos, until he came to the autograph pages in the very back of the book.

Chad had signed the center of the book- where the book folds, with a note that _read 'I signed your crack!- Chad.'_ Troy laughed- he remember back in sixth grade when he read that for the first time- right after Chad had signed it and he immediately began cracking up. It still struck him funny- five years later.

A few inches away on the page, Sharpay had signed it too. She had drawn an arrow with her pink gel pen to where Chad had signed it and wrote:

"_Haha. Chad you're such a retard! Anyway, Troy- you are the coolest boy ever! We should hang out this summer or something. Or get together with Gabby, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan- you know, a group thing. That'd be fun!!! Anyway, if I don't see you this summer- well, you'd better come back in seventh grade being the same Troy I know you are today- better looking of course! Okay I'm kidding, I luv you Troy- like a brother! Have a great summer!- Pay-Pay."_

Troy smiled at her perfect penmanship- (it was even perfect in the sixth grade!) and looked directly under Sharpay's note- were Gabriella had signed it.

"_Yeah, Chad you're so stupid! Haha!" _She had drawn an arrow to Chad's note with her blue gel pen as well.

"_Anyway, Troy- well, I love you first of all!(um…also like a brother?) You're seriously my best guy-friend. Sorry that Pay knocks you down to number two all together though- haha. You know I'm teasing- okay though Shar is my bff, anyway, like she said we should all hang out this summer. That'd be really fun! Asied from Chad though, we don't need jokesters around- I'm KIDDING! Okay, I need to go sign other people's yearbooks, so I'm cutting this short! H.A.K.A.S!"_

Troy laughed- it was kind of funny how Gabriella and Sharpay were always telling him _'I love you like a brother!' _if that was the case then why did Gabriella say yes to Troy- two years after she signed this? Girls could be very confusing to him at times!

He closed the sixth grade yearbook and moved on to seventh grade.

0o0o0o0o

Troy was almost done with his sophomore year, yearbook when his dad came barging into his room.

"Hey- you've been in your room for the last three hours- what have you been doing?!"

Wow three hours- had it really been that long?

"Oh I was just looking through my past yearbooks- nothing better to do!"

"How about get outside and practice your hoops?"

"I don't know- I play enough basketball at school."

"Well come on! Practice makes perfect. Shut the yearbook and get outside!"

"Fine, dad." Troy sighed and closed his yearbook- tossing it back onto his desk, as his dad left the room.

As he pulled on his basketball shorts and sneakers to go outside, Troy oddly kept on thinking about Sharpay's yearbook photos that he had just looked at. She seemed to get prettier and prettier each year… he hadn't really looked at anyone else's yearbook photo's much since the sixth grade yearbook, except for Sharpay's! And his dad said it had been three hours- why would be staring at pictures of just _Sharpay _for three whole hours? Shouldn't it be _Gabriella_'s pictures he should have been looking at over and over again? So why wasn't it?!

He also couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay and how her date with Darren was going right now…and for another odd reason, Troy didn't really like Darren. He just felt that he wasn't right for her…there was just something about him…Sharpay deserved better…

Troy smacked himself on the head- why was he thinking about Sharpay all of a sudden? Why was he thinking about _her _love life? Why did he suddenly care about who she dated?

What was going on?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: Chapter two is complete! Lol- anyway, please review!**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	3. Troy's Sweatshirt

_**Previously on "Me And My Best Friend's Boyfriend.";**_

_Troy smacked himself on the head- why was he thinking about Sharpay all of a sudden? Why was he thinking about __her __love life? Why did he suddenly care about who she dated?_

_What was going on?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapter Three – Troy's Sweatshirt.**_

_**G**_abriella hadn't spoken to Sharpay at all on Sunday. She actually hadn't spoken to her since she left the mall with Darren on Saturday. Gabriella was actually worried about her- what if something happened?

As Gabriella was walking into the school on Monday morning, Ryan was entering to.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Hi Gabby"

"Sharpay come home Saturday night, right?"

"Uh yeah…she came home at like eight thirty."

A wave of relief washed over Gabriella.

"What did she do on Sunday?"

Ryan shrugged.

"I didn't see much of her yesterday- Sunday. She said she was going out to the movies with some boy. That was at like, four I guess. But I haven't seen her since then."

"What? Didn't you see her this morning?" The panic came back.

Ryan shook his head 'no.'

"I thought she drove you to school?"

"When I wanted to leave for school this morning, she was already gone. So I took my own car instead."

Geeze, where was Sharpay?

"T-thanks for telling me, Ry. I'll see you later." Gabriella quickly walked into the school and before making a stop at her locker- or even Troy's locker, where she usually met him, she went straight for Sharpay's.

Gabriella was very relieved when she saw her best friend reaching for some books in her locker.

"Shar?!"

Sharpay jumped- startled, and hit the top of her head on the top of her locker.

"Ow!!" She turned around and faced Gabriella, rubbing the new found bump on her head.

"Gabby! You made me hurt myself!"

"Sorry- I just talked to Ryan, he said you were gone for a while yesterday and you were gone this morning and he hasn't seen you since four yesterday!!" Gabriella exclaimed. A sly smirk crossed Sharpay's face.

"What happened?" Gabriella demanded.

"Well…I went to the movies yesterday with Darren, and then we went out to eat, and I sort of…well, fell asleep in his car after that."

"Gosh! Then what happened?"

Sharpay shrugged.

"He drove me home at like four o'clock in the morning and I went straight to bed, but only got like 2 more hours of sleep because I had to wake up to get ready for school today."

"Why didn't you give Ryan a ride?"

She shrugged again.

"He has his own car. He doesn't need to depend on me. Plus, he was running late."

"So…what happened with you and Darren?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you-"

"NO!" Sharpay answered- cutting her off.

"Gabby, I've been on two dates with him. You know I'm not a slut."

"Yeha, yeah yeah. Just making sure."

"We kissed though."

"Like quick kiss, or make out?"

"Neither. Kind of a…one minute, normal kiss."

Gabriella laughed.

"You're so weird, Shar." She said.

"Hey thanks. Love you to." Sharpay answered sarcastically.

"So, wait a minute- are you like boyfriend and girlfriend with Darren."

Sharpay shrugged, _again_.

"It's not official really."

Before Gabriella could answer, she was interrupted by the first warning bell- ten minutes to eight.

"Crap! I'll see in first period, Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed- running to her locker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sharpay was walking to her first period class- which was language arts, when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're- oh! Hey Troy!"

Troy smiled at her.

"Hey, Shar. Sorry- didn't see you there."

"That's okay."

"SO, how was the rest of your weekend?" Troy asked.

"Pretty good- and you?"

"It was okay. My dad had be shooting hoops all day yesterday though. Got kinda boring."

"So you didn't see Gabby at all yesterday?"

"No, but I talked to her on the phone."

"Cool. Come on- we'd better get to class." **(Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella have all classes together except Gabriella is in Honor's Math and Sharpay and Troy are in regular math- fifth period.)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT WEST HIGH SCHOOL….**

Darren was walking down the hallway to get to his first period class, when he was stopped by Shay- Brad's girlfriend. (**AN: remember Brad and Shay from the Red Heat in chapter one?)**

"Hi Darren!"

"Sup Shay?"

"Nothing really. Just killing the two minutes we have left before class starts."

"That's nice. Me to."

They walked side by side for a few moments in an awkward silence.

Darren was about to say something- like 'goodbye', but before he could, Shay gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Darren could say anything, Shay blushed and ran off.

That was weird…

Darren had always been good friends with Shay, but she'd never done something like _that _before.

He sighed and decided to forget about it, continuing to walk to class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**NOW, BACK TO YOUR FAVORITE THREESOME!**

"God. Normally, I'm happy that we have a free period everyday, but sometimes- I dread it. There's nothing to do!!" Sharpay exclaimed madly as she, Gabriella, and Troy were sitting on the steps outside the school during free period- with nothing to do.

"Aren't you usually singing or something in the auditorium?" Troy asked her.

"I don't feel like it today." Sharpay said blankly.

"Besides, Troy- shouldn't you be playing basketball in the gym?" She then asked him.

"I don't _feel_ like it today!" Troy said with a smirk- mocking Sharpay's exact voice, and pulling it off pretty well.

Gabriella laughed, while Sharpay shoved Troy teasingly.

"You are something else, Bolton!" She said with a laugh.

"Should I be insulted or full of pride?" Troy asked- confused.

"Half and half." Sharpay answered with a shrug.

"Hey Shar- why don't you call Darren? I'm sure West High is on free period right now too!" Gabriella said.

"Nah. I'll call him after school. I don't feel like being on the phone- or texting either."

"What _do _you feel like doing?"

Without having to think about it, Sharpay answered solemnly;

"Shopping."

Gabriella laughed.

"_Besides _that!"

Sharpay groaned.

"I don't know- but it's freezing out here! Let's at _least _go back inside!!"

"I'm not cold." Gabriella answered.

"That's because Troy has his arm around you, stupid!" Sharpay glared at her friend.

Troy laughed.

"Here, Shar. Take my sweatshirt." He pulled off his red East High basketball sweatshirt and handed it to her. It said 'Bolton' and '14' on the back.

Sharpay gratefully took the sweatshirt.

"Thanks Troy!!" She exclaimed- pulling it over her head. Gabriella kept her eyes glued to the sweatshirt on Sharpay's back, and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

But that's crazy thinking, right? Sharpay was her BEST friend, and Troy was her BOYfriend! And she couldn't forget- Troy and sharpay had always been good friends to.

It's just a kind gesture… she reminded herself.

…Just…

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

…A….

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek.

…Kind…

Gabriella looked at sharpay, who was warm in _her _boyfriend's sweatshirt.

….Gesture!

Sharpay smiled at Troy, who smiled back.

Gabriella mentally kicked herself.

God Gabriella! Stop being so _insecure_! She scolded herself.

_Your best friend _and _your boyfriend _are _just friends _with _each other_! Get a _hold _of yourself!

For the rest of free period, the three of them sat there talking about random things.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sharpay ended up wearing Troy's sweatshirt for the rest of the day- it's not like she had intended to purposely- she'd just forgotten about it.

She was oblivious to the weird looks that people were giving her as she walked down the hallway, until someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! What the- oh, it's just you." Sharpay said interrupting herself as she saw Ryan's face.

"Hey, Shar- why are you wearing Troy's sweatshirt?"

"Huh?" Sharpay looked down at her outfit.

Denim jeans, white flats, white tank-top and…

"Oh!"

Troy's sweatshirt.

"Crap! I forgot to give this back to him…" She said, quickly taking off the sweatshirt.

"Why were you wearing it in the first place?"

"Me him and Gabby went outside during free period and I was freezing, so he let me wear it." Sharpay shrugged- as if it were the most normal thing in the world for a girl to be wearing her best friend's boyfriend's sweatshirt.

"Oh…well, wasn't Gabriella mad about that?" Ryan asked.

"Uh…no. Why would she be?" Sharpay asked dumbly.

Ryan stared at her for a long while.

"No reason." He finally muttered.

"Okay?..." Sharpay said uncertainly.

"I'll see you at home, Shar." Ryan said- walking off.

Sharpay nodded and walked off to go find Troy to return his sweatshirt, she figured he'd be in the gym since it was after school and he had basketball practice.

She walked into the gym, and found the team in the middle of a scrimmage.

Shirts vs. skins.

No one seemed to notice her- they were all to wrapped up in the game to pay attention.

Geeze- those boys took basketball _to _seriously! Even a tiny little practice game…

Since Sharpay really had nothing better to do, except call Darren later- she decided she would watch the boy's. She made her way over to the bleacher's and took a seat. Still, no one had noticed her.

A few minutes later, Jack Bolton told the boy's to get a drink of water.

This is when everyone ran towards the bleachers, when Sharpay realized that their water bottles were only a few inches away from where she was sitting. She jumped up and moved aside- not wanting to be surrounding by sweaty basketball players.

Most of the boys gave her weird looks, others gave her seductive smiles. She rolled her eyes at all of them- except Troy.

Troy came running up to her.

"Hey Shar- what are you doing in here?" He asked her.

He had been playing a skin. He was drenched with sweat- it was totally gross. Minus the sweat, he looked completely _hot_.

Sharpay had never seen Troy shirtless before- only once at a pool party when they were eleven. And even though they were only friends, and Troy was dating her best friend, she couldn't help but make her eyes linger on his well-toned six pack.

"Shar?" Troy asked- snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh! Sorry. I came to return your sweatshirt!" She said handing him the sweatshirt, remembering the reason she'd come to this smelly gym.

"Haha I forgot I had lent it to you- thanks." Troy said, taking the sweatshirt.

"I'd better get going now. Did you see Gabs after school?"

"Yeah- she said she was going straight home because she had a lot of homework and had to get started on it right away."

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That sure sounds like Gabby!" She said with a sigh.

Troy chuckled.

"Yeah."

"See ya later Troy!"

"K. See ya." Troy waved at her as she walked out of the gym.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At 5:00, basketball practice was finally over. Troy picked up his bag and his sweatshirt- with no intentions of putting it on, since he was sweaty and hot.

He quickly changed his mind the second he stepped outside into the student parking lot as an icy cold gust of wind slapped him across the face.

Troy shivered and pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

The sweatshirt smelled like fruity skittles. Troy chuckled- Sharpay's perfume.

It was amazing how she'd only been wearing the sweatshirt for half a day and it already had her scent all over it.

Not that Troy minded- it smelled _good_. But it was kind of funny.

He'd lent Gabriella plenty of his jackets and sweatshirts before, but when she'd return them- they never smelled like her perfume. They smelled like Troy's cologne.

Troy sniffed the item of clothing and made his way to his car- sniffing the sweatshirt the whole way. He couldn't help himself- it smelled like a fruit basket!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**So, how was your day?"**

"_It was…fine…"_

Sharpay was laying on her back on her bed talking to Darren on her cell phone.

"_How was your day?_" Darren asked her.

"**Pretty good. I brought one of my C's up to a B minus!"**

"_Haha that's great- what class?!" _Darren chuckled

"**Science."**

"_I hate science!"_

"**That makes two of us!"**

"_Want to hang out this weekend?"_

"**Sure! What did you have in mind?"**

"_I don't know- maybe go for a drive or something."_

"**Sounds fun." **Sharpay said sarcastically.

Darren laughed.

"_Well, I'll come up with something- see ya Friday?"_

"**That's five days from now!"**

"_It'd be sooner, but I've told you how my dad is!"_

"**Haha. Right I forgot. Okay, I'll see you Friday."**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: So, tiiiiiiiny hints of Troypay in this chapter, and a smaaaaaaaaal amount of Darpay (Sharpay and Darren) not much Troyella…maybe a little when he had his arm around her lol! And EVEN a quicky bit of Sharen! (Shay and Darren) lol but you probably all don't care about OC's. By the way, Shay is played by AJ Michalka, and Brad is played by Jesse McCartney. Both Shay and Brad will be appearing at various points in the story, so…start warming up to these two, mmkaaay? Lol!**

**So, like I promised- it's a triangle- or quadrangle actually here!**

**Please review you darling souls, you:D**

**I love you alllllllllllllllll. I really do. Thanks for taking time to read and review my stories, because every second of your life you waste reading my thoughts is a second you'll never get back lol- I'm not saying 'stop reading my stories!' I'm saying, THANK YOU ALL SO EFFING MUCH!!!!!**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	4. The Party

_**Previously on "Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend.";**_

"_Want to hang out this weekend?"_

"_**Sure! What did you have in mind?"**_

"_I don't know- maybe go for a drive or something."_

"_**Sounds fun." **__Sharpay said sarcastically._

_Darren laughed._

"_Well, I'll come up with something- see ya Friday?"_

"_**That's five days from now!"**_

"_It'd be sooner, but I've told you how my dad is!"_

"_**Haha. Right I forgot. Okay, I'll see you Friday."**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapter Four – The Party.**_

"_**C**_an you believe it's already Thursday? This week just flew by!" Gabriella exclaimed while she, Troy and of _course _Sharpay were out getting smoothies.

It had been Sharpay's idea to go out for smoothies- since the three of them were bored to tears. Gabriella had insisted on going out to starbuck's instead for a coffee since she thought it was to cold, but she was quickly outnumbered when Troy said that he could go for a smoothie.

Gabriella hadn't gotten mad at first that he didn't go with what she wanted, but she got over it in five minutes.

So, here they were sitting in _'Sammy's Smoothies', _each with a small strawberry palooza in front of them.

"Fast? Are you kidding me? The week _dragged _by!" Sharpay disagreed with her friend.

Gabriella shrugged.

"Well, I spent all my time after school doing homework and extra curricular, so…since I kept busy that's why it went by fast for me!"

"I think it would be even worse to be wasting your time doing _that_." Sharpay stated.

Gabriella shot her friend a glare.

"Plans for tomorrow, Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy- changing the subject.

"Well, you know my friend Tegan Snow right?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded.

"That one guy that goes to West High that you met at summer camp?"

"Yeah. His parents are out of town tomorrow night, so he's having a party at his place. Want to drop by for a few hours?"

Gabriella hesitated.

"I don't know…parties have never been my thing…"

This was Sharpay's cue to butt in to the conversation.

"Gabby, you just admitted less then two minutes ago that you spent _all your time doing homework and extra curricular, _well, tomorrow's finally Friday- you need to let loose! Go to the party with Troy!!"

"Oh, okay…"Gabriella agreed reluctantly.

"It'll be fun, Brie. I promise." Troy assured her before taking a long sip of his smoothie.

"AH! Brain freeze!!" Troy suddenly shouted rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes tightly. Gabriella and Sharpay giggled.

Troy's brain freeze went away a few seconds later.

"Shar, isn't this where you ask to come along with me and Troy?" Gabriella asked sharpay with a smirk. Sharpay rolled her eyes and smirked back.

"Nope. _I've_ got a date tomorrow!"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Troy asked with a grin.

"Darren! Duh!" Sharpay replied. Troy's grin quickly faded.

"Oh."

"Something wrong, Troy?" Sharpay asked him.

"Nope." Troy said coolly-looking away because he could feel her eyes burning into his skin. Sharpay gave him a long stare before turning to face Gabriella.

"…Anyway, promise me you won't get _too _drunk at that party!" Sharpay said jokingly to Gabriella- who didn't take it as a joke. She gasped loudly.

"What!?!? There's going to be alcohol?!?!!?"

Troy tsk-tsked.

"Relax Brie! She's just playing with ya!"

"…But, she's right. There probably WILL be alcohol!" Gabriella said- realizing what she had just agreed to.

"Well…okay, you're probably right. But as long as you or I don't drink, it's all good, right?"

"Ugh. Fineeee!!" Gabriella whined- crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

The three of them talked for around ten more minutes when Gabriella excused herself from the table to use the restroom, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone. (**AN: ooh la la! Lol!!)**

"So, where are you and Darren going tomorrow?" Troy asked her- trying to sound casual.

She shrugged.

"He hasn't come up with anything yet. Just hang out _some _place."

"Ah."

"How are things with you and Gabby?"

"Fine…why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I hope you two never break up- you really are the cutest couple ever!"

"Thanks, Shar." Troy said- smiling at her even though part of him was a little bit unsure.

They sat there for a few moments in silence- sipping their smoothies, when Troy suddenly caught a glimpse of Sharpay's cleavage.

Being a guy, he couldn't really help but stare at the very small amount showing. It didn't take Sharpay long to notice exactly _what _he was staring at. She gasped and quickly covered her chest with her arms, and accidentally knocked over her smoothie while she was doing so.

The blended fruity drink fell off the table and hit the floor with a _splat_.

Troy got up and ran over to the counter. The lady working behind the counter- who looked about twenty two, grabbed a mop , bucket, and a _wet floor _sign and carried it over to the spill.

Troy followed her back to the table. Sharpay, who was quite embarrassed about spilling the drink, apologized to the young woman seven times, while Troy stood a couple feet away- thinking about what Sharpay had just witnessed him doing.

Damn Bolton! You are SUCH and idiot!! He scolded himself in his thoughts.

Sharpay probably thinks you're a perverted sicko and will probably tell Gabriella!

The woman finished up mopping and carried the bucket away- leaving the _wet floor _sign in place, just as Gabriella was returning to the table.

"What took you so long?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"I'm on my period if you must know!" Gabriella hissed at Sharpay, who laughed.

"We should all go now." Troy muttered to the two girls. Gabriella nodded and lead the way outside.

Sharpay wouldn't even look at Troy. He felt so dumb.

They all three filed into Troy's car- that they had come here in, and began to drive.

Troy wanted to apologize to Sharpay, so he decided to drop Gabriella off first, making up a lame excuse about her house being closer so it was easier.

When they reached Gabriella's house, she gave Troy a quick kiss, and he promised to call her later, then she got out of the car and went inside.

Troy and Sharpay drove to Sharpay's house in a _very _uncomfortable silence. She still wouldn't look at him.

They parked in Sharpay's driveway, and the moment they did, Sharpay opened to door and was about to leave immediately when Troy stopped her.

"Sharpay- wait!" He said. She hesitantly drew her hand back from the door and looked at him- for the first time since the incident at Sammy's.

"Look, I'm _really, really, really _sorry!" Troy said- getting to the point.

"It's okay Troy. I understand, You're a guy, and that's what you do." Sharpay replied- remembering the way she herself had been staring at Troy shirtless on Monday, and decided to forgive him this time.

"Really? Well, thanks for being so cool about it, Shar. It'll never happen again- and I'm sorry…if you got offended or anything."

"Don't worry Troy. I understand."

"Okay- you won't tell Gabby, right?..."

"No. We will_ never _speak of this again."

"Alright. Thanks. I'll see you at school on Monday!" Troy said. Sharpay smiled and gave him a quick, friendly hug before getting out of the car and walking up the drive to her house.

Troy drove away from her house- more confused then ever. He still liked Gabriella- a lot. But he just kept confusing himself- he'd been finding himself thinking a lot about Sharpay lately, sometimes-often,more then Gabriella.

Troy decided that he was just in a weird stage, and that it would pass by very soon.

Little did he know, that he _couldn't _be _**more **__wrong_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now Friday, Darren had called Sharpay telling her that he'd thought of something to do today, and told her about a party at his friend Tegan's place.

That was when Sharpay remembered that that was the party Gabriella and Troy would be attending tonight, and she _loved _parties! So she quickly agreed. She told Darren to pick her up at seven thirty.

It was now seven thirty, and Sharpay was waiting anxiously for Darren to arrive, hoping he wouldn't be late again- like on their first date.

Luckily, he arrived at 7:32.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sharpay yelled up the stairs to Ryan. Their parents were out at some fancy dinner party- heck, _they _could have had a party of their own!

That thought just struck her.

Sharpay pulled open the front door and saw Darren. He was dressed casually- a white and black striped polo shirt from Abercrombie, jeans that were ripped at the knees, and white Nikes. His hair was spiked.

He looked _hot._

She herself was wearing a white tank top with a hot pink low-cut top over it, dark blue jeans, and hot pink peep-toe heels. Her long blonde locks were straight, and was held in place with a half up-half down style in the center of her head with a silver butterfly clip.

Probably not the best _shoe _choice for a party, but she looked good in her opinion.

"You look great!" Darren told her- as if reading her thoughts.

"Thanks- you to." She giggled.

Just then, Ryan came pondering down the steps and walked over to the door- curious as to who was here.

"Ry, what are you doing tonight?" Sharpay asked her twin curiously.

"Nothing." Ryan answered.

Sharpay sighed.

"We're going to a party- want to come?"

Ryan shook his head no- not even considering it.

Sharpay wanted Ryan to be more social- he only had a few friends, he hadn't had a girlfriend in forever, and he always lazed around the house. He was completely opposite of Sharpay.

"Come on Ry! It'll be fun!"

"Nah. Have fun though." Ryan quickly ran back up the stairs before Sharpay could beg him anymore.

Sharpay sighed and stepped outside into the cool night- closing the front door behind her.

"Is your brother okay?" Darren asked her.

"Sometimes I don't think so. He's so anti-social!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Brrrrr!" She shivered. Darren wrapped his arm around her noticing that she was cold and guided her to his car, she could smell his aftershave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Brie! Come on- you can't stay in this car! You agreed to come- so come on!" Troy begged Gabriella. They were sitting in Troy's car a few yards away from the driveway of Tegan Snow's house, since the driveway was already crammed with cars.

"Troy- I changed my mind! Look at that place- the yard is littered with beer cans, and I can here the loud hardcore rock coming from inside the house! It's way out of hand! And look- there's people smoking who knows WHAT over there!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pointed two a group of about six guys smoking what looked like pot standing a few yards away from the car in a circle.

"Gabby! I already warned you it would be like this the whole way here- and besides, it's not THAT out of hand!"

Just as Troy finished his sentence, he and Gabriella both jerked their heads sideways to look in the direction of where a loud _crash_! Was just heard. It sounded like breaking glass.

Sure enough, it had been a window being broken, and a small wooden coffee table and a chair with one leg missing flew out of the window and onto the lawn, and Troy and Gabriella listened as a roar of laughter errupted from inside the room of the smashed window.

Gabriella shot Troy a look.

"Still think it's not _that _out of hand?!"

Troy groaned.

"Just come on! Please!"

"Fine!"

Troy grinned as he and Gabriella both stepped out of the car. He took her hand and pulled her close to him protectively as they made their way up to the house, stepping around miscellaneous obstacles.

A shoe…

Tons of beer cans…

A broken blender…

The wooden coffee table…

The broken chair…

A broken fishing pole...

And other unmentionables.

The house WOULD have been a nice house if it wasn't messed up like this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darren parked his car about ten feet away from the driveway of Tegan Snow's house and stepped out of the car. He circled around the car and opened Sharpay's door for her- before she could open it for herself.

Sharpay giggled, stepped out of the car, and slid her small hand into Darren's. She looked around to check out where this party had been heading already.

Hmm…not bad…

The place was a MESS! It sure had to be some hell of a party so far…

Darren and Sharpay walked up and into the house- not bothering to knock on the front door, it was unlocked sure enough.

Sharpay stuck closely to Darren's side as he shoved his way past several couple's dancing.

A lot of people when they saw Darren, said "WHAT'S UP MAN!?" and slapped him high fives.

Other _jerks_, whistled at Sharpay and whispered something dirty to Darren, which he would just shove the perv away- whoever it was.

Several girls, glared at Sharpay when they noticed she was holding hands with Darren.

Sharpay heard one conversation going on between two girls around her.

"Who is _she_?!"

"I don't know! Probably some East High bitch!"

"She thinks she can crash a West High party and cling to Darren like that?!?!"

Darren obviously heard them to, because he told them to cool it.

"Wow- you seem like the most popular guy in school here, huh?" Sharpay asked Darren, as another guy high fived him.

"I guess." Darren shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Want to dance?" He asked her. She nodded her head 'yes' and they began to dance to the rock music.

After half an hour of dancing, Sharpay told Darren that she was going to head over to the punch bowl to get something to drink. He said he'd be in the next room talking to Brad- because he had just spotted him.

Sharpay said 'excuse me' as she stepped around people dancing hardcore.

She was surprised that there WAS punch and soda- she was expecting only beer.

Sharpay gratefully picked up a new can of sprite at the snack table and opened it. She watched random people dancing for a while- she had actually forgotten about Darren. She was hoping she could find Troy and Gabriella somewhere.

Sharpay decided to see if they were upstairs, she made her way up the stairs and passed several couples making out in the hallway, who all ignored her and went about their business.

Sharpay opened a closed bedroom door, and quickly closed it again when she saw two people going at it on the bed- they luckily hadn't noticed her. They were too focused on _something else_.

Sharpay was just about to give up on looking for Troy and Gabriella, when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey!" She shouted- alarmed, turning around.

"Oh sorry if I scared you!"

Sharpay reckognized Shay from the Red Heat.

"It's okay,you just sort of caught me of guard- Shay, right?"

"Yeah. You're Sharpay, right?"

Sharpay nodded.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really.Did you come here with Darren?" Shay smiled at her.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing up here?" Shay asked her- as she looked around as if noticing the making-out couples for the first time.

"Well, two of my friends from my school are here and I'm looking for them."

"What do they look like? Maybe I've seen them."

"Well, the boy is medium height, has shaggy brown hair, tanned skin, a nice smile, amazing baby blue eyes..." Sharpay trailed off, thinking about Troy's nice features.

"...Wait, what was my point again?" She asked Shay with an embarrased giggled. She'd always thought Troy was good-looking, she'd just never really thought _that much _about it before.

Shay laughed.

"You were talking about his amazing baby blue eyes!"

"Oh right! And well, the girl who's with him has short black curly hair, dark brown eyes, mocha colored skin, kind of short?"

Shay thought for a minute.

"Hm...well, I actually saw two people who looked just like that arguing by the snack area downstairs a few minutes ago. Come on."

Sharpay followed Shay down the stairs and back to the snack table, where she had been about 20 minutes earlier.Darren was probably searching everywhere for her right about now.

Sure enough, Troy and Gabriella were arguing quietly by the punch bowl.Even though she couldn't hear them, Sharpay could tell by the unhappy looks on their faces.

"Hey!" Sharpay greeted them. They looked at her with weird expressions at first, which turned into looks of surprise after a few seconds.

"Shar? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked her.

"Darren invited me here.He knows Tegan."

"Where is he?" Troy asked her. Sharpay shrugged.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two! Why are you arguing?"

"Brie doesn't want to be here." Troy answered.

"Gabby- it's not that bad! Just dance with Troy!"

Gabriella looked at Shay,who was standing next to Sharpay, listening intently to the threesome's conversation.

"Um...hi?" Gabriella asked her uncertainly.

"Hi.I'm Shay.Darren's friend." Shay answered.

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

Just then, Darren and Brad came running up to the four of them.

"Sharpay! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the past half an hour!!"Darren said by way of greeting.

"Sorry.I accidentaly wandered off." Sharpay replied.

Darren stared awkwardly at Shay. He had been avoiding her ever since the 'kiss on the cheek' incident on Monday, which he had decided not to mention to Brad or Sharpay.

Brad wrapped his arm around Shay's shoulders.She didn't react.She was staring at Darren. They locked eyes for a moment and he looked away- at Sharpay instead.

Shay rolled her eyes. She had had a crush on Darren forever, and she was just covering it up by going out with Brad.And now this...Sharpay girl had Darren. It made her _so mad_.

"Who are these two people??" Brad asked Darren rudely gesturing to Troy and Gabriella.

"Uh...I forgot their names,but they're friends of Sharpay's." Darren answered.

"Troy." Troy introduced himself,shaking hands with both Darren and Brad.

"Gabriella." Gabriella introduced herself, shaking hands with Darren and Brad as well.

The six of them stood their awkwardly, each with different thoughts in their minds.

Sharpay:

_"Why does Troy keep staring at me and Darren?"_

Troy:

_"That Darren dude is NOT right for Sharpay at all!!!_

_But wow...Sharpay looks hot tonight...wait Bolton what are you thinking?!?!!?"_

Gabriella:

_"I hate this. I hate parties! this is terrible!"_

Darren:

_"Does Shay like me or something?What's up with that??"_

Shay:

_"Stupid Sharpay girl. Stupid Darren.How can he NOT see how much I WANT him?!?!"_

Brad:

_"I could use another beer."_

"Come on, Darren- let's dance!" Sharpay said enthusiastically to break the awkward silence that fell over the six of them.

Darren smiled thankfully.

Okay,come on, Shar!" He said- pulling her over to an area that wasn't completely crowded,to dance.

_"Shar?!? SHAR?!! Only Gabby, me, and Ryan are allowed to call her that!!!" _Troy screamed in his thoughts.

Shay and Brad left to dance as well, Shay kept on shooting glares at Sharpay- which no one noticed.

"Troy. Let's dance!" Gabriella said- trying to be cheerful for the first time that night.

"Alright,let's go Brie!!" Troy said as they began to dance.

After a while of dancing, Gabriella felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Troy come outside with me- my cell is ringing!!" She had to shout to be heard over the music. troy nodded and they walked outside together. She looked at her phone and Sharpay's name flashed across the screen.

**"Hey Shar, what's up?"**

_"Hey- where are you and Troy?"_

**"Outside in front of the house- why?"**

_"Can you guys come and help me?"_

**"Okay- with what?"**

_"Darren passed out. I think he had to much to drink...and I really don't know what to do. I need you guys to help me move him- everyone else is to drunk to even notice!"_

**"Well, where are you?"**

_"In the middle the living room- you'll probably be able to find us, no one's really on the dancefloor anymore anyway."_

**"Alright we'll be there**." Gabriella said- hanging up.

"Darren passed out.She needs us to come help her move him." she said- turning to Troy.

"Uh...to where?"

Gariella shrugged.

"Let's go though."

They walked back into the living room together,Gabriella immediatley spotted Darren and Sharpay- Sharpay had Darren's head on her lap and was shaking her head. Darren's eyes were shut and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey-come onlet's get him up." Gabriella said- running up to them. She grabbed a hold of one of Darren's arms while Sharpay took the other. They hosited him to his feet and he hung limply- with his arms draped across their shoulders.

"A little help here, Troy?"Sharpay asked. Troy took Sharpay's place.

"Let's move him to his car...he probably left it unlocked..." Sharpay said. She motioned for Gabriella and Troy to follow her out the door to Darren's car.

Sure enough, the car was unlocked.Sharpay pulled the door open while Troy and Gabriella let go of him and he fell lazily onto the backseat.

"Now what?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.She shrugged.

"I tried to wake him up- but everytime I tried, he would just groan and fall back asleep.He's completely wasted- I don't know what to do...I guess I'll just have to wait with him until he wakes up or something- oh no!" she said suddenly- interrupting himself.

"What is it?" Troy asked her.

"I think I left my purse inside- by the snack table..."

Just then, Darren groaned and sat up- rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" he grumbled.

"You're drunk." Troy told him. Darren groaned again and fellback asleep.

"Gabby- can you help my come find my purse inside?" Sharpay asked her friend. Gabriella hesitated.

"I don't know...I don't really want to go back in there..." she said.

"I'll come." Troy said. Sharpay smiled.

"Okay- Gabby can you stay here with Darren?We'll be right out."

"Uh...sure..."Gabriella said. Sharpay smiled thankfully and gave her a quick hug.

"Come on buddy." she said- turning to Troy. Troy gave Gabriella a quick hug to before walking back up and into the house with Sharpay. More people had stopped dancing and were sitting on the floor groaning and holding their stomachs, others were laughing for no apparent reason, and some were still dancing- but stupidly.

"Hey look- I see it over there- by the snack table- just where I thought."Sharpay said- walking over to the snack table,as soon as she was about to take her purse off the table,some random drunk boy came up and grabbed it-running off with it.

"Hey you loser- get back here with that!" Sharpay shouted running after the boy- with Troy following close behind.

They ended up running up the stairs and into the hallway. As soon as the hallway hit a dead end, the guy with Sharpay's purse was trapped.

"Hand it over, man." Troy said- walking to him. The guy shoved Troy back hard, Troy shoved him back even harder- causing him to let go of the purse as he waved his arms in the air to keep his balance. Troy picked the purse off the ground and handed it to Sharpay- before punching the guy in the face. The guy grabbed his face and fell back- not bothering to get up.

"He's to drunk to move..."Sharpay said- trying to keep herself from laughing at the loser.

Troy laughed.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well, thanks for getting my purse back Troy." she said- hugging him tightly. He hugged her back- and the hug ended up lasting longer then either of them intended.

Sharpay finally pulled away and gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek- not knowing what was going to happen next.

But what _did _happen next caused unexplainable feelings for both Troy and Sharpay.

Troy brought his face closer to Sharpay's and kissed her lightly on the lips- something he had never done before- or ever even dreamed of doing.It just...happened. No matter the consequences, no matter how many wrongs would come out of it, something told him that he had to do it.

Troy was about to pull away- realizing that he was kissing his girlfriend's best friend- but then surprisingly, she kissed him back- oddly enough.

It was surprising- _beyond _surprising for Sharpay to, and she didn't know why- but she just kissed him back.

Was it possibly because she didn't want to hurt his feelings by _not _kissing him back, or did she actually _want _to kiss him back?

She didn't know which was the right, and which was the wrong answer,but she just did it.

It was just a tiny, breif kiss anyway- right? It meant nothing- right?

Wrong.

The kiss deepend- became more meaningful, more powerful, until finally- Sharpay pulled away. She gently pushed Troy a tiny bit away from her,stepped back and looked at him- unsure of what to do,or even of what to think. What just happened? She hadn't really been kissing her best friend's boyfriend...had she?

Troy was about to start spurting out random apologies when Sharpay turned away from him and ran down the hallway and out of the house.

What had just happened was completely,utterly,100 percent real- Troy had kissed her,and she had kissed him back.

How was she ever going to face him again?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note:- oooh they kissed...they kissed!lol well please review :D**

**sorry for the wait to- I actually re-wrote this ending like three times, I didn't know how to end the chapter exactly, but luckily I got over my breif writers-block in the end:D, because I decided to make Troypay kiss in this chapter- like my christmas present to you! hehe- Merry Christmas!(it's also mybirthday-I'm 13 yay finally!**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	5. Awkward Much?

_**Previously on 'Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend';**_

_Troy was about to start spurting out random apologies when Sharpay turned away from him and ran down the hallway and out of the house._

_What had just happened was completely,utterly,100 percent real- Troy had kissed her,and she had kissed him back._

_How was she ever going to face him again?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter Five- Awkward,much?**

"_**S**_har?"

Sharpay could have sworn she heard a distant voice call her name- but it came from very far away.

"Shar?" the voice came a little louder, and she was able to figure out it was Ryan's voice.

"Sharrrrrr?"

she groaned and mumbled "what?" sleepily.

"Oh hey- the phone's for you." Ryan said. Sharpay fluttered her eyes open and stretched out on her bed-yawning.

"Who is it?" she muttered groggily.

"That guy you went with to that party yesterday- Darren." Ryan said- handing the phone to her. Sharpay yawned and took the phone as Ryan left her room.

**"Mmm-hello?"**

_"Hey! Were you asleep?"_

she yawned again.

**"Yeah. But it's fine. I was er...just getting up." **she lied. She had really been planning on sleeping all day- after that party yesterday, she was completely beat. Just the idea of standing up made her sleepy right now. And something had happened at the party yesterday that wasn't a very good thing...but she couldn't remember exactly what...oh yeah, she had been lip-locking with Troy. Why had he kissed her in the first place? Why had she kissed him back? It was so wrong. Especially since he was dating Gabriella, and she was...kind of dating Darren.

_"Well, I just wanted to call and apologize for last night- I woke up and your friend Gabriella was standing over me and she said you went inside to get your purse and then the next thing I new you were running- actually, sprinting from the house and you got in my car and drove off...what eh...what happened? Was...IS everything alright?"_

Sharpay sighed. She was not about to tell him the truth. After what had happened with Troy- she _had _just driven off with Darren in his car- to her house, and Darren obviously just drove back to his own house. she felt bad for leaving Gabriella in a daze- she had been questioning her last night, but she just told her she'd call her the next day, and drove off- before Troy could come back outside.

**"Yeah...I was just feeling very tired, and I wanted to leave. How are you feeling? You were pretty wasted last night."**

_"I'm fine. I took some pepto bismol but I'm pretty tired. I'm laying in my bed right now- half asleep. I just wanted to call you and see how you were doing- you didn't drink at all last night, huh?"_

**"Nah. I just had a sprite- I'm still tired myself though- y'know from all that dancing. Plus, some moron ran off with my purse and I had to chase him down." **she said with a laugh.

_"Oh geeze- you got it back right?" _she heard him yawn.

**"Yeah." **she decided to leave out the fact that Troy had actually wrestled it back from the dude.

_"Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow- I need to sleep right now, okay?"_

**"Alright. Me to."**

_"Later."_

Sharpay sighed and hung up. She glanced at her clock- it read 9:28. She was about to toss the cordless to the side and go back to sleep when the phone rang again.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey it's me."_

**"Hey Gabby, what's up?"**

_"I just wanted to know why you ran off so suddenly last night?..."_

**"Oh...I was just really tired and wanted to leave asap."**

_"Oh...okay...well, I also wanted to ask you if you knew why Troy was acting so weird?..."_

**"Er...what do you mean?" **Sharpay held her breath and closed her eyes tightly. She really didn't want to be talking about Troy right now.

she heard Gabriella sigh.

_"Well, I mean- after he came back outside the house last night he was just acting...weird. Like he was hiding something or...something. I don't know. He just wasn't being himself."_

"**Oh...well, I don't know...that's just Troy. Y'know how he can be." **she said with a nervous laugh.

_"Yeah. I guess. So what are you doing today?"_

**"Hopefully sleeping." **

_"That tired huh?"_

**"Pssh yes! I danced SO much! Aren't you tired?"**

_"Kinda, but I only danced a little- I'm not much of a partier."_

**"Really? I hadn't noticed." **Sharpay said sarcastically.

_"Haha. Well, I gotta go. I'll probably end up doing homework or do something with Troy today- sure ya don't want to come?"_

Yeah right. Going anywhere with Troy- even if Gabriella was there was the last thing Sharpay wanted to do.

**"Er...no. That's alright. I think I'll skip today."**

_"Hmm...okay. I'll call you later. Bye"_

**"Bye."**

Sharpay was about to take her second attempt at tossing the phone to the side and falling back asleep, when to her annoyance- the darn thing rang _again_. Geeze! Who could be calling now?

**"Hello?"**

_"H-hiya Shar."_

Oh lord. The last person she wanted to talk to right now.

**"Hi Troy."**

_"Listen...I just wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."_

Geeze- everyone wanted to talk to her about what happened last night! Not _that _much happened! Geeze!

**"Yeah, old news." **Sharpay muttered.

_"Huh?"_

**"Nothing. Anyway..."**

_"I mean- about that kiss..."_

**"Look Troy, we obviously both weren't thinking last night- and I can't say..." **she trailed off.

_"Can't say what?"_

**"Nevermind. It's not important."**

_"Um...okay. But I really think we need to talk about that, I mean-"_

**"Troy, not to sound rude or anything, but _you _were the one who kissed _me_. I _want _to say 'let's just forget about it and move on with our lives', but I can't. Because I'm concerned."**

_"That's why I called. This isn't something we can just let slip. Y'know?..."_

**"Why did you do it Troy?"**

_"What?"_

**"Why did you kiss me last night?"**

_"Um...I. I...really don't know, Sharpay."_

**"You have a girlfriend...and she just so happens to be my best friend. And I...well, I wouldn't say that I'm 'just friends' with Darren."**

_"WHAT!? He's not your boyfriend is he!?!" _Troy demanded- making Sharpay more confused then ever.

**"Uh...not exactly. But why...why don't you like him?"**

_"What? Who said I didn't like him?"_

**"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Whenever he's around you glare at him and whatnot."**

_"Okay, seriously, I didn't call to talk about Darren, alright?"_

**"Troy, I really don't want to be speaking to you at the moment. You shouldn't even be calling me. You need to call Gabriella- _your freaking girlfriend_."**

_"I don't know what your problem is, Sharpay."_

**"My problem? Ha. You want to know my problem?"**

_"Yes I do."_

**"My problem is that you kissed me, which is completely wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong."**

_"Then...then why did you kiss me back?!"_

**"What?"**

_"You kissed me back, Sharpay. Don't deny it."_

**"Troy, I can't talk about this right now. I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye."**

She hung up before he had a chance to say anything. She threw the phone half way across the room. It landed on the carpeted floor with a _thud_. She laid back down on her bed and pulled the covers over her face- feeling more guilty then ever, and a _hella lot _confused. She felt terrible- for kissing her best friend's boyfriend, but she also felt confused for _several _reasons...because, well, she actually _didn't _deny kissing Troy back. She actually _wasn't _mad at him for kissing her in the first place. She wanted to be mad at him...but she wasn't. But she still couldn't face him...not anytime soon, anyways. She was afraid that if she did spend time around him, one of two, OR even two of two things would happen: 1.- What if she fell for him? and 2.- Gabriella would surely catch on. She was already acting suspicious- why else would she call _Sharpay _to find out if she knew if Troy was hiding anything? And yet ANOTHER reason why she was confused was because- she _did _kiss Troy back- and she didn't even have a reason to. She had Darren. And Troy had Gabriella. So why should it have ever happened?

It wasn't just some light peck either- she remembered, it was...meaningful. It wasn't an ordinary kiss...it wasn't like any of the times she had kissed Zeke in the past- it was even more powerful then the few times she had recently kissed Darren.

But _why_? Why out of all the boys in the world...was it _Troy Bolton_? He was the _last _person on earth she would ever thought to share a _passionate _kiss with. Sure, she had had a tiny crush on him- years ago. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss him before..._waaaay _before. Before he was dating Gabriella...but he w_as_ dating Gabriella now, and it was so, so very wrong.

But if that was the case, if it was 'so, so very wrong', then how come last night as it was happening..._it felt so, so very right_?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Troy tried hard to focus on Gabriella...he really did try. They were sitting here at that very moment- making out in his car.(**Author's Note- yes, it sickens me to, but I have to do it, sorry! SO sorry!!!)** But his mind kept drifting off to Sharpay Evans. But _why _damnit, _why_?! He kept on imagining Sharpay in Gabriella's place...kept on imaging Sharpay the one he was playing tonsil hockey with. And it bothered him- and scared him! He was _actually _beginning to fall for Sharpay, wasn't he?

He finally gave up on trying to focus his attention on Gabriella and ended the kiss. Gabriella stared at him.

"Are you okay Troy?"

"Yeah." Troy muttered- looking straight ahead out the wind sheild with a blank expression.

"Are you sure? I mean...you've been acting really distant lately..." after that sentance, Gabriella's words became a blur to Troy. Because he wasn't really paying attention to her- he was to deep in a jumble of confused thoughts- about his 'feelings' for Sharpay mostly.

"...feel as if you're not really here." Gabriella finished.

"Troy?"

"What? Huh?" Troy snapped back into reality- looking at Gabriella as if noticing her for the first time.

"I _said _sometimes I feel as if you're not really here...as if you're mind is off into another demension or something and-" she paused as Troy got that lifeless look in his eyes again.

"You're not even listening to me are you?!"

"What? No- I'm listening. Go on."

"Oh yeah? Then what was I saying?" she asked him-crossing her arms.

"Er...something about...meteors, right?"

she gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh...no. I _said _that...oh nevermind." she said madly- glaring at the windsheild. They were in the parking lot of the movie theater.

Troy turned on the ignition and began to drive to Gabriella's house.

When they reached her house, Gabriella was about to get out of the car and leave but then stopped herself and turned back to Troy.

"I know that you're obviously hiding something...and there has to be some reason why you won't tell me.Are you thinking about breaking up with me or something?"

Troy sighed- that was the thing. He really didn't know how to answer that question.

"No." he answered finally. Gabriella rolled her eyes- as if that answer wasn't convincing enough for her.

"I'll see you later." she said- getting out of the car. Troy drove off- thinking about of course Sharpay.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now monday- Sharpay had been avoiding Troy all day so far- which was pretty tough since they had every class together, but she managed to pull it off pretty well...up until third period that is...

Third period was history. AKA the most boring class of the day- for Sharpay anyway, but Gabriella was always telling her how interesting she thought it was.

Mr. Connors told the class that they'd be working in groups of two for the next few weeks and each group would be assigned a country to research- they had to find out as much information as they could on the country- like what they eat, the population, the number of degrees north of south of the equator the country was, what continent it was in, a short biography on some famous historical person born in that country, ect. and would create a visual aid of the country and take a whole bunch of notes, write a report,and so forth., and that they would have to present their entire project in front of the class when everyone was finished. usually the teacher let people choose their partners, but since usually half the class picked their 'lover' or 'best friend' that they never got the projects done- and since this particular project counted for nearly half their grade, that he would be assigning partners. Everyone groaned at that.

"Alright first we have Lisa and Tony." said.

"What country would you two like to research?" before Tony could answer, Lisa quickly said

"The United States."

"Why the United States?!" Tony demanded.

"Because, most people already know a lot about their home country,so it'll be less research,duh!"

"Oh...I like your way of thinking!"

Mr. Connors glared at the both of them, shook his head,but put them down for The United States anyway.

"Next we have Gabriella and Ryan." Gabriella looked across the room at Ryan- okay, she was fine with Ryan- they were kind of friends, and they were both serious about their schoolwork, so it was all good.

"What country would you two like to research?"

Gabriella and Ryan glanced at each other, Gabriella mouthed 'Mexico?'. Ryan nodded.

"Mexico." Gabriella told the teacher.

"Okay, next...Sharpay and Troy." Sharpay froze in her seat, out of all the people in the class- how did she end up with Troy? Troy half smiled. Gabriella glanced back and forth from both of them- Sharpay was acting really weird. She acted completely shocked...Troy seemed happy about it...what was going on with these two?

"Country?"Mr. Connors asked the two. Sharpay forced herself to look at Troy. He shrugged- basically telling her to decide because he didn't have a clue. Sharpay fished her brain for a good country to choose-something that she knew something about. She thought of famous poets- William Shakespear. He was born somewhere in...England. And they'd have a lot to write about if they choose the country where Shakespear was born.

"England." She told the teacher.

"Good choice." he said- and then continued to call off names.

Troy smiled to himself- he was glad to be assigned to Sharpay. Talk about luck!

Sharpay on the other hand, was actually sort of...nervous to be assigned to Troy.She felt to awkward around him.

Oh well. They'd just have to get through the project- like normal friends. It would all be the same. And they would not bring the kiss up. That was how it was going to be. Hopefully...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note: I didn't like this chapter much. There was like no Troypay lol! But it's buildup! please review-and happy early New Year's!**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	6. Drama on the Rooftop Garden

_**Previously on 'Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend';**_

Troy smiled to himself- he was glad to be assigned to Sharpay. Talk about luck!

Sharpay on the other hand, was actually sort of...nervous to be assigned to Troy.She felt to awkward around him.

Oh well. They'd just have to get through the project- like normal friends. It would all be the same. And they would not bring the kiss up. That was how it was going to be. Hopefully...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter Six- Drama on the Rooftop Garden.**

**_S_**harpay was standing in the lunch line with her tray- waiting patiently, when she heard someone say her name from right behind her. She reckognized that voice. She sighed- not wanting to talk to him right now, but he was obviously going to keep trying to talk to her until she would give in and stop ignoring him. Sharpay turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Troy." she said. He flashed her his dazzling super star smile. Sharpay's fake smile turned into a real one- she had to admit, no matter how...weird she felt around him right now, he was still as great looking as those _fine _life guards on Bay Watch! And his smile made his looks ten times better. So did his gorgeous eyes... and Sharpay was not about to forget when she saw him shirtless in the gym...

_'No stop it Sharpay! Stop telling yourself how hot he is...this is EXACTLY what you were afraid of!' _she scolded herself. She quickly looked away from him.

"Hey Shar- so...I was thinking..." he paused and frowned to himself.

"Er...about our project I mean, shouldn't we like start thinking up some ideas? I really want to get an 'A' and I think we're going to do great!"

"Uh...sure Troy. But I mean- this can wait until later you know- we don't have to handle it right here in the middle of the lunch line." she said with a half hearted laugh.

"Oh...right. Okay."

Before Troy said anything more, Sharpay turned back around. Troy frowned- it wasn't really about the project at all, he was just trying to use it as an excuse to talk to her- since she had been avoiding him all day long. Well, it looked like she was going to keep doing so.

Sharpay picked up a Salad, a bottled iced-tea, and some saltine crackers and went to go sit down at her usual table. Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Taylor, Martha, and Zeke were already sitting there. She sat in between Kelsi and Taylor- she was diagnol from Gabriella.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay greeted all her friends cheerily. A few moments later, Troy came and sat down by Gabriella-and was across from Sharpay- keeping his eyes on the blonde the whole time. She didn't notice- she was to busy chatting away with Taylor. Heck- she didn't even look up or say anything when Troy sat down- it was as if she didn't know he was there. Troy felt defeated- not only did he have some form of even the tiniest bit of feelings for her- even though it was so wrong, but she acted as if their friendship was ruined completely. From _one simple _kiss...okay, so it wasn't really simple...but still...

"Troy? Are you okay? You've been oddly silent for the past ten minutes." Troy's thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella speaking to him. Wow- how had ten minutes flown by so fast? He quickly shifted his gaze to Gabriella as Sharpay finally looked at him- for probably the first time since they slightly chatted in the lunch line. Troy gave Gabriella a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah Gabby, I'm fine. I was just...thinking up a few ideas for the visual aid for that project for history." he lied. Luckily, Gabriella smiled- that answer seemed convincing for her enough. There was no underestimations for her when it came to something school related. She turned to Ryan- and Troy could still feel Sharpay's eyes on him.

"Speaking of history- have you thought of anything for our visual aid, Ryan?" she asked the blonde boy. He nodded.

"A few. I'll fill you in later though, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. For the rest of lunch, everyone chatted with each other except for Troy who was to busy feeling sorry for himself, and feeling like an idiot at the same time. He felt sorry for himself because he felt like he had lost one of his best friends, and like an idiot for kissing her in the first place- and causing it.

After lunch, Gabriella told Troy she wanted to talk to him.

"Okay, about what Brie?"

"Sorry for all that stuff that happened on Saturday. I mean it was just a breif fight, but I just...I mean I wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong between us...is there?"

"No. Everything's fine Brie. Its alright. Sorry I kept blanking out, I'm just...yeah. It's all good though."

"Okay, I'll see you." Gabriella said- she gave him a quick kiss before trotting away. Troy was about to leave the cafeteria too, when he saw Sharpay standing by the cafeteria door talking to Taylor. Just as Troy approached the two girls, Taylor quickly waved and walked away from Sharpay- not noticing Troy.

Sharpay glanced at Troy and quickly began to walk in the other direction when Troy grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving- because she had obviously noticed him.

"Shar...I mean...what's..." he sighed. He really didn't know what to say.

"Okay I mean, you can't avoid me forever. You're still like my best friend that's a girl...except Gabriella I guess." he said. She stared at him for a long while before finally speaking.

"I know Troy. I'm just kind of weirded out I guess...I mean I feel like I'm not being a good friend to Gabby by still talking to you...I mean, after what happened at the party- it's natural that I'm going to feel guilty." she said- staring at the floor.

"Look, I really think we need to talk this out before you start shutting me out completely- that's why I tried calling you on Saturday, but you hung-"

"Okay, okay. Fine. But not in the middle of the hallway, somewhere else." she said. Luckily, right now was free period.

"Alright- here, let's go to the rooftop garden." Troy suggested. Sharpay hesitated.

"Okay, come on."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**MEANWHILE AT WEST HIGH...**

"Down...set...HIKE!" Darren stood up from his crouched position on the football field as the football got passed to him. It was free period- and sure enough his dad had the entire team practicing- no shocker there.

"Alright. I guess you boys deserve a break. Five minutes!" The coach- _his dad_ called after a few minutes. Darren ran off the field and inside the school gym and straight to the water fountain, after he got his drink, he went back outside and bumped into Shay.

"Hi Dar!!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Oh- hey Shay. Where's Brad?"

"On the field I guess so anyway- about that Sharpay girl that goes to East High...are you in some sort of relationship with her or something?"

Darren gave her a confused look. She stared back into his eyes and flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. (**A/N; remember...played by AJ Michalka :D and remember Darren- Jared Murillo- oh hey wait he plays someone named Roger in HSM at East High...whatever, there's no Roger in this story lol! anyway...)**

"Well...not officially I guess but sort of...why?"

Shay frowned but quickly replaced her frown by a smile before he noticed.

"No reason. I'll catch you later." she muttered- walking away. Darren stared after her in confusion- he was kind of starting to pick up on the fact that Shay might like him...and he himself had actually liked her before she started seeing Brad. But then he met Sharpay and moved on...

Darren shook his head to rid these thoughts and trotted back onto the football field.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BACK TO EAST HIGH...**

"...I mean, you still do love Gabby, right?" Sharpay asked Troy. They were sitting on a wooden bench in the rooftop garden.

"Well...I guess so. Love is to strong of a word...but she's my girlfriend and all...but I mean...you're..." he let the sentance fall. Sharpay sighed.

"...You...like me, huh?" she whispered. Troy didn't say anything.

"Troy, you're obviously just in an odd stage. I hang around you and Gabby enough, maybe I should back off for a while."

"No...it's not that. Sharpay it's just...it's not some stage! You don't understand."

"I don't understand what Troy? Tell me."

"I thought it was a weird stage at first but it's been going on ever since that night at the Red Heat. Ever since you met that Darren guy!"

Sharpay's mouth formed in an 'O' of shock, she didn't know what to say. This couldn't be happening- no. It was terrible. Troy had feelings for her...but that was wrong. He was dating her best friend!

"Troy you're just confused...you don't like me..."

"Stop saying that! I'm not in denial! I thought talking this all out would be a good thing but now look at where we are!"

"Troy. You _can't _like me. What about Gabby? You're still seeing her and me and..." she trailed off. Bringing up Darren would only upset him more. She thought that kiss was awkward...now Troy was sitting here telling her he had feelings for her- it was way more awkward now!

"I still care a lot about Brie. But...Sharpay, you have to hear me out here!"

"How am I supposed to Troy? You're telling me you have feelings for me, but you're my best friend's boyfriend! How am I supposed to take this news casually? What do you expect me to do?! How would you feel if you were in my situation?!"

"I don't know Sharpay!"

"What are you going to do- dump Gabby? You can't! Because then I'll feel like it's all my fault!"

"No. Not just yet but maybe soon..."

"Troy, don't! You don't know how much she loves you. I'm sorry Troy but even if you did dump her...I would just look like a backstabber and a bitch by dating you! I would...I would never do that to her!"

"Are you saying you like me to?"

"What?"

"Let's just say Gabby and I never had dated, and I asked you out right now, and Darren wasn't involved either. What would you say?"

"Troy-"

"What would you say Sharpay? Just tell me!"

"Troy, I can't answer that!"

"Tell me what you would say!"

"I would say yes, okay?! Geeze!"

"You would?..."

"I...I would. But reality check- Gabriella and Darren _are _involved!"

"So really, they're just standing in the way of us..."

"NO! That's not it Troy- you know what? I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. This is just to much." she got up and began to walk away but Troy grabbed her arm.

"I'm getting really sick of you grabbing me like that!" she told him.

"Then stop running away. We need to settle this, you can't run away from me forever! And I already told you that..."

"Troy-"

"I mean, we're partners for that History assignment- so you know you'd have to face me sooner or later!"

Sharpay shook his hand off her arm.

"I'd rather pick later then." She said- and began to walk away again. Troy was getting a little bit tired of her stubborness- couldn't she just listen to him for once? He grabbed her arm again and pulled her close to him. She shreiked with surprise.

"Troy, let me _go_." she warned him quietly.

"Wait Shar. One more thing. Please."

Sharpay sighed.

"Fine. What is it?"

"C-can you at least let me kiss you? Just really quick- please?"

"...Troy-"

"You never knew this, but I had a crush on you way before Gabriella."

"Wh-what?"

"I was going to ask you out, but then Zeke beat me to it. That's when I chose her instead."

"Troy, I was waiting for you to ask me out way back then! I only agreed to Zeke because I thought...I thought you were never going to do it!"

"I'm sorry, Shar..."

"But it doesn't matter anymore. That's all in the past. I already told you- I'm not going to stab my best friend in the back- _especially _not when you're still with h-" Sharpay was cutt off by Troy's lips crashing down on hers- taking her completely off guard. Before she could do anything, they were interrupted by a loud gasp. Troy pulled his face away from a still very dazed Sharpay and shot his eyes in the direction of the gasp.

Thankfully, it wasn't Gabriella, in fact, Troy was relieved that it was only Ryan- he wouldn't tell anyone- he wouldn't betray his own twin sister. Although, Sharpay still seemed terrified that it was Ryan. She quickly pushed Troy away from her.

"Ryan! What the hell are you doing up here?!?!"

Ryan just stared open mouthed at the two of them- unable to utter any words.

"Y-you better not tell anyone about this Ryan! I mean it!" She warned her brother-stomping up to him.

"What's going on?!" He was able to choke out.

"Nothing- but Ryan Tyson Davis Stevie Evans I swear to _god _if you tell _anyone_- heaven forbid _especially _Gabriella about this _you are dead meat_!" she threatened.

"I-I-Later!" Ryan turned and ran back down the steps- away from the rooftop garden. Sharpay turned and glared at Troy.

"How _could _you!?"

'Whaaa?"

"How could you kiss me _again_? And oh yeah- _great _timing to!!" she said sarcastically. Her eyes burned with anger and terror. Troy took a step backward. He hadn't seen this side of Sharpay in a while.

"What? It's not like he's going to tell anyone...he's your twin, why would he do that to you?"

"He wouldn't tell anyone _purposely_, but Ryan is the _worst _at keeping secrets! He _always _let's things slip!"

"But he hardly ever talks- unless he's singing on stage or something."

"He talks alright! And he's Gabby's fucking _partner _for the history assignment! For the next few _weeks _he's going to have to be talking to her a _lot!! _Use some common sense, Troy!!" she snapped at him- her voice full of rage. Troy didn't say anything- he didn't know what to say. Sharpay glared at him and her bottom lip trembled- Troy could tell she was fighting to hold back tears. After a couple of minutes, she gave up and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"How _could _you Troy?! Me and you don't _have _a future! And yet- you kiss me anyway, and then Ryan catches us! Gabby is going to _hate _me!!"

"N-no. If anything..._she'll hate me_. Not you! I'm the one that needs to be worried!"

Sharpay wiped away her tears and shot him another hard glare- Troy couldn't even look at her in the eyes.

"Maybe you should have thought of that _before _you decided to stick your tongue down my throat!" with that, she turned and ran from the rooftop garden. Troy stared after her completely dumbfounded- great, not only had he lost Sharpay- both as a friend and the girl he had feelings for, but now- if her words about Ryan were correct, he was going to loose Gabriella to... and 'apparently' if Sharpay's words were correct once again, Gabriella was going to hate _her_. And all those years of their friendship would be completely _ruined_...

And it would be all Troy's fault.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: Okay ... don't hate Sharpay. lol. _Please_! She's just...afraid of loosing her best friend so she's freaking out on Troy.**

**But don't worry...I don't want to say 'everything will be oh so peachy very soon!' but I also don't want to say 'Sharpay will hate troy forever and Gabriella will hate both of them forever!' because that's not the case either xP so I'll just leave it at that.**

**Please review!**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	7. I Spilled My Own Secret

**_Previously on 'Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend';_**

_Sharpay wiped away her tears and shot him another hard glare- Troy couldn't even look at her in the eyes._

_"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to stick your tongue down my throat!" with that, she turned and ran from the rooftop garden. Troy stared after her completely dumbfounded- great, not only had he lost Sharpay- both as a friend and the girl he had feelings for, but now- if her words about Ryan were correct, he was going to loose Gabriella to... and 'apparently' if Sharpay's words were correct once again, Gabriella was going to hate her. And all those years of their friendship would be completely ruined..._

_And it would be all Troy's fault._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Chapter Seven - I Spilled My Own Secret._**

**_S_**harpay avoided Gabriella and of course Troy for the rest of the day- and Ryan avoided _her. _But she needed to talk to Ryan. He couldn't spill what he had witnessed. He just _couldn't_. It's not like she would be completely pissed at him if he did tell anyone- she'd be a little mad at him, but no, it was _Troy _whom she'd never want to see or speak to ever again- not like she didn't want to right at this very moment anyway, but still. She knew her best friend to well, even though Gabriella Montez was a quiet, calm, understanding person- well, if she ever found out that Troy had kissed Sharpay...she'd either just hate Sharpay, or both of them. She loved Troy to much to get mad at _just _him; even though it was _clearly _his fault. But of course Gabriella wouldn't understand that.

Sharpay took a deep breath and headed over to her locker- it was the end of the day; the end of a _long, awkward _day that is. She was just dialing in her combination when-

"Hey Shar!!"

Sharpay jumped; startled, and dropped her notebook.

"Oh- hey Gabby." she said nervously as she leaned down to pick up her notebook.

"What's with you? You've been acting all jumpy ever since the end of free period..." Gabriella said- curiously arching a finely plucked eyebrow.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Sharpay answered nervously- scratching her head and then attempting to open up her pink locker again.

"Oh-kay...um...anyways, have you seen Ryan around?"

Sharpay jumped again and whirled back around to face her friend with a horrified expression.

"What? No- why would you want to talk to Ryan? It's not like he's...not like he's hiding something or something! What gives you that idea?" Now normally, Sharpay Evans was naturally a very good liar who never got nervous or said the wrong thing, but at this moment in time; she was the complete opposite of herself for some reason that she couldn't comprehend. Maybe she just cared to much. Gabriella gave her a weird look.

"Er...I just wanted to talk to him about our project- are you _sure _you're O.K?"

Sharpay sighed a sigh of relief and took a mental note to remember the three C's that she lived by; Cool, Calm, and Collected. Well, there was also complex but that didn't really fit this situation. Gabriella was the one who needed to be more complex if she wanted to figure out what Sharpay was hiding...thankfully she wasn't really.

"Oh yeah Gabby, don't worry I'm fine! Just perfect- couldn't be better!" she turned back to her locker and made a third and hopefully final attempt to get the damned thing open.

"Okay...well, if you see Ryan tell him to call me or something, he said he had a few ideas but he hasn't told me yet. So- what are you and Troy doing for your project? Isn't your country...England right?"

"Yeah, England. and no, we haven't thought of anything yet- at least I haven't. Hey do you think Mr. Connors will let people switch partners?" Uh-oh. Gabriella's not really the best person to ask, Sharpay. Gabriella looked at her as if she was some inhuman creature that decided to come down from mars and pay Earth a visit.

"Why? Are you having problems with Troy or something?..."

"Uh...no. I was just wondering you know- like if you wanted to work with Troy and I could work with Ryan- you know, since it'd be easier for me and Ryan since we're siblings and we live together y'know- so we could get it done faster and you and Troy could work together...y'know?" Sharpay said obvlivious to the fact that she used 'y'know' four times in that one long sentence.

Gabriella's confused look eased somewhat.

"Oh...I guess that makes sense. But you know how Mr. Connors is- he wouldn't let us, he's the one that paired everyone up in the first place."

"Yeah, I wonder why he thought Troy and I would do so great together." Sharpay muttered softly enough so Gabriella couldn't hear. Right at that moment, Troy came up to them.

"Hello ladies..." he greeted them- eyeing Sharpay who was thinking that he must be crazy if he thought she was going to make eye contact with him- no matter how gorgeous his baby blue pools were.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella said- kissing him on the cheek lightly before looking at her watch.

"Oh! I've gotta run- I'm late!"

"For what?" Troy and Sharpay asked in unison. They glanced at each other but Sharpay quickly looked away.

"I have a job interview in half an hour- get this; intern for an attorney!"

"Huh?" Troy asked dumbly.

"A lawyer, Troy." Sharpay told him- still not looking at him however.

"Gabby- why didn't you tell me?" she asked her best friend. Gabriella shrugged.

"It never came up- but I'll catch you guys later- bye!" she waved goodbye to her two favorite people that she didn't know were complete backstabbers and quickly shuffled away- leaving the guilty backstabbers behind and alone. Sharpay looked at Troy and shook her head before turning back to her locker.

"Sharpay-" Troy began.

"Don't talk to me Troy." Sharpay whispered- keeping her head in her locker. She didn't even want to look at him- she'd just break down in tears from guilt- even though it wasn't her fault.

"But-"

"Please, just go away."

"But- the project-"

"Isn't due for several more weeks. We don't need to worry about it now." with that she lightly closed her locker door and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how was your day?" Darren asked Sharpay- they were at Starbucks together- Sharpay with a Vanilla frappuccino and Darren with a normal coffee. It was about five o'clock- and the first time they'd seen each other since Friday. Sharpay shrugged before taking a small sip of her drink.

"Fine I guess...pretty eh...normal and basic." she lied. "And yours?"

"Yeah, me to. Nothing exciting." _he _lied. He was sitting here on a mini-date with Sharpay Evans, but his mind kept on drifting back to Shay... he felt pretty guilty for two reasons. One reason was because Shay was with Brad, and the second reason was because...shouldn't he like Sharpay? Focusing his attention on her? ...No. He shouldn't feel guilty at all- because nothing had happened with him and Shay, and plus- he wasn't even _dating _Sharpay.

Sharpay was pretty wrapped up in her own thoughts to- even though Darren was sitting across from her, she kept on thinking about her problems with Troy, and pretty soon with Gabriella and Ryan. Ryan was bound to tell Gabriella- and it made it all the worse since they were partners. Maybe, just maybe if Sharpay made _sure _that Gabriella came over to _their _house to work on the project at all times, she could keep a close watchful eye on them. Either that or she would demand to go over to Gabriella's house if they went there to work on the project. She wasn't sure. But she _was _sure of one thing at least: _She _was Sharpay Evans, she could do _anything_, and she _could _keep her cool, and it was damned right that she was going to stalk those two even if it meant eavesdropping on their phone calls when they were discussing the project. She was just about past desperate and she was _not _going to let Gabriella find out about her little 'kiss' with Troy Bolton. Never.

After school, Sharpay had gone home like most days and had sat around for about an hour waiting for Ryan to arrive home- he usually was actually already home by the time she got home, but he wasn't today. Finally she had decided to call him, and he said that he was staying after school and wouldn't be home until five because he was in some student volunteer program and that he would get extra credit to clean all of the boy's bathrooms. _Bull shit_. That was Sharpay's exact response. She also told him to please not tell anyone anything about what had happened on the Rooftop Garden, but all he did was question her about it. That's when she said that it was all Troy's fault and he didn't know what he was doing because he had snuck in a bottle of beer to school and was drunk. She was not about to tell him that Troy suddenly had the hots for her- because that would just be one more thing that she would have to make Ryan swear not to spill. Luckily, gullible ol' Ryan bought her excuse, but even so- he still saw Troy kiss Sharpay, and he still couldn't tell anyone, even though he probably would. She then asked her brother why he had been on the rooftop garden anyway, and he said the school secretary had sent him up there to get a plant for her desk. Once again, Sharpay said 'Bull Shit.' and then he had hung up on her.

It was after that little phone call that she had called Darren and he came and picked her up and now here they were- an hour later, sitting in Starbucks, barely even saying a word to each other- but each to wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice.

"Hey Darren?" She asked him after several more silent long minutes.

"Mhm?"

"Uh...are you ready to go?"

"What? Oh yeah- come one." he stood up and took her hand and they walked out of Starbucks. They drove to Sharpay's house in silence- this is when Sharpay noticed that something was going on with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him when they were parked in front of her house.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"...No reason." she shrugged.

"Oh...well sorry if I was pretty quiet- I'm just...thinking." he answered truthfully- as if reading her thoughts.

"Oh really? About what?"

This time, it was his turn to shrug.

"Just...football, and my dad and stuff." he lied. "But what about you? Are you okay? I mean- you've been pretty quiet to."

"Oh...well, me? It's nothing- I'm just...worried about my brother I guess." well, it was half the truth.

"Oh...ok...well I guess I'll see you later." he leaned over and gave her a light kiss. She smiled at him and got out of the car.

When she was walking to her room, she could have sworn she heard voices coming from Ryan's room- which was right across the hall from hers. His door was closed. That's weird- he almost never had people over. Maybe it was just Gabriella- after all, they _were _partners. But hey wait- that was still a pretty bad thing!

Without thinking, Sharpay turned the knob and barged into her brother's room- wanting to get the hell in there faster then a heart beat- she just hoped she wasn't to late. Sure enough, Ryan and Gabriella were sitting at Ryan's desk; hunched over, and were both writing furiously on pieces of notebook paper. Ryan's laptop was perched on the desk in front of them as well. They jumped when Sharpay crashed through the door.

"Whoa- oh hey Shar! You scared us!" Gabriella said with a quick smile. Okay, she seemed pretty normal- Ryan hadn't said anything...yet. How long had they been in here anyway?

"Hey guys...sorry. Didn't mean to scare you..." Sharpay said- walking over to them. She looked at the laptop over their shoulders. The internet was open on a picture of a physical featured map of Mexico.

"Whatcha guys doing?" She asked them.

"Just taking notes for our project..."Ryan muttered- glancing back at his twin with a suspicious look. She gave him a pleading look- almost like a warning glance.

"Yeah- where have you been? Ryan said he hasn't seen you since free period today." Gabriella said- looking up at her friend.

"Oh- I was out with Darren."

"Where did you guys go?"

"Uh...Starbucks, why?"

"Oh just wondering." Gabriella said- her eyes were fixed on Sharpay's face, and she was smiling pretty huge. Sharpay stared back at her for a while before looking back at Ryan- who was staring blankly at the computer screen.

"So uh...so how'd your job interview go Gabby?" Sharpay asked Gabriella- still looking at Ryan however. She could still see Gabriella grinning and staring at her from the corner of her eye. What was up with that?

"Oh it went pretty well. I think i got the job- the interview didn't last long really. It's only five forty right now anyway. Mrs. Magdeline is supposed to call me back tomorrow to let me know." something about her voice was weird. She spoke slowly and a little to clearly.

"That's great to hear...so, how long have you been over for?" Sharpay asked hesitantly- looking at her once again. Gabriella was still smiling.

"Not long, just about oh I don't know...twenty minutes? But we've already taken a lot of notes on Mexico. So anyway, tell me Shar- how did you spend free period today? I didn't seem to catch you."

Sharpay rocked nervously back and forth on her feet- okay something was _definitley _going on with Gabriella. And she kept on challenging Sharpay with her eyes...and something about her big toothy grin was fake...Sharpay just knew it...

"Uh...oh you know just hung out with Kelsi in the auditorium..."

"Oh really? That's odd, because right after lunch Kelsi told me she had to take a make up math quiz during free period?..." there was a note of suspicion in her voice now but she still spoke slowly and her grin remained- not getting the slightest big smaller- in fact, it seemed to expand slightly.

Sharpay hesitated and continued to rock back in forth. She held her hands behind her back guilty and stared at the floor. Why was Gabriella bringing up free period- why was she putting her on the spot? What was she trying to do? Make Sharpay squirm?- because it was sure as heck working! But why would she have a reason to do that anyway? Did Ryan _actually _tell her? If so, this wasn't the reaction Sharpay was expecting. She glanced at Ryan who was still staring at the computer screen- keeping oddly quiet.

"Oh...did I say Kelsi? I meant Kelly...you know...Kelly Gillen? Well, she's a terrible singer and she asked me to help her get better. So I gave her a few vocal lessons."

"Oh, I understand. Kelsi...Kelly...I understand how you could mix those names up. They sound alike. Now tell me, did you happen to see Troy at all? I didn't catch him either." she blinked once and the grin remained plastered on her face.

"Nooo...I figured he be with you...I didn't see him at all."

"Oh, okay. And after school- after I left to go to my job interview, did you speak with him at all then?"

"No not really...we just parted ways around thiry seconds after you left...uh...Gabbs? Is there a...reason you're asking me these questions?..."

Gabriella's grin quickly faded when she asked her that questions- but it was only gone for a split second before returning to her face. She stared at her friend a long while before answering

"No reason at all." with that, she turned away from her, picked up her pencil and continued to write about Mexico. Sharpay wanted to talk to Ryan in the hallway right at the very moment,but she didn't want Gabriella to get any suspicious then she already seemed to be.

"I uh...I'll see you guys later." she pivoted on her heel and quickly left the room- but left the door wide open so she could hear them talking. Surprisingly, they didn't get up to come and close the door. They allowed her to leave it open, and for the next half an hour Sharpay was bored out of her mind- sitting in the middle of the hallway eavesdropping- not hearing them talk about anything except the land area, climate, and population of Mexico. She could be in her room listening to music right about now or chatting away with one of her other friends or Darren on the phone, watching television, doing her homework- pretty much anything right about now. But she couldn't. She had to spy on her brother and best friend instead.

"Thanks a lot Troy." she muttered.

Just when she was just about sure she was going to die of boredom, Gabriella came walking into the hallway with her backpack.

"Uh...what are you doing laying down, half asleep in the middle of the hallway?" she asked Sharpay with a laugh. Sharpay sprang up.

"Oh nothing- this is just where I meditate...nothing like the good ol' comfy floor hehe..."she said with a nervous giggle. Gabriella stared blankly at her.

"Ok...well, see you at school." she said blankly. Actually, everything about her was blank right about now.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and hang out for a while?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll see you at school- I told my mom to pick me up at seven anyway, she should be here soon. Later." she said- walking past her 'best friend' and down the stairs. Sharpay remained in her position on the floor until she heard the front door slam shut. She immediatley sprang to her feet and stomped into Ryan's room. He was laying flat on his back on the bed.

"Did you _tell _her?!?!" Sharpay shreiked. He just looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Ryan Evans if you don't speak right now I swear to _god_-"

"Sharpay-"

"Don't you '_Sharpay_' me! I want the truth right now. Just tell me a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Did you or did you not tell Gabriella that Troy kissed me today?!" Ryan still didn't answer- he was staring wide eyed past his sister- behind her...and someone standing in the doorway. Sharpay whirled around when she caught sight of his face and her own jaw dropped when she saw the girl shaking her head sadly at Sharpay- with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Gabby...I-I...I thought you _left_?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Well...there's not much to say except...OH SHIT! lol...so left you with a cliffy. lol. And so sorry about the ultimate lack of Troypay in this chapter, but PLEAASEEE don't start loosing interest in this story, I promise that things will begin to clear up...soon. So, please review!**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	8. Gabriella's Independence

**_Previously on 'Me And My Best Friend's Boyfriend;'_**

_"Did you tell her?!?!" Sharpay shreiked. (Ryan) just looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about._

_"Ryan Evans if you don't speak right now I swear to god-"_

_"Sharpay-"_

_"Don't you 'Sharpay' me! I want the truth right now. Just tell me a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Did you or did you not tell Gabriella that Troy kissed me today?!" Ryan still didn't answer- he was staring wide eyed past his sister- behind her...and someone standing in the doorway. Sharpay whirled around when she caught sight of his face and her own jaw dropped when she saw the girl shaking her head sadly at Sharpay- with her arms crossed tightly over her chest._

_"Gabby...I-I...I thought you left?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight- Gabriella's Independence.**

**_"H_**ow could you?" Gabriella asked Sharpay in a small, quivering voice- ignoring her last question.

"But...but I- I thought you left. I heard the door slam and-"

"I tricked you! I opened and closed the door and came back upstairs- because I knew what was going on! I just knew it! I wanted to see if you would say anything to Ryan- well, I was right! But why should I be explaining anything to you anyway?!" Gabriella screamed suddenly; her voice full of an angry rage that scared even herself- unable to hide her anger and hurt any longer. Just minutes ago when she had been questioning her so-called 'best friend' about the past events of earlier that day- she had known about the 'incident' with Troy already- but she had just been trying to keep her cool. And she couldn't keep her cool for one more second longer then she already had. She had been holding her anger in for to long.

Yes, Ryan had told her what had happened earlier. He hadn't exactly meant to or anything- it just slipped. But back then, Gabriella had forced herself to hold back her tears because she didn't want Ryan to see her crying, it would just make him feel uncomfortable. Well, he certainly felt uncomfortable now...with the small petite brunette screaming at his helpess, frantic blonde sister...in the middle of his room...yeah, I'd say he felt pretty uncomfortable.

"Gabbi, I'm sorry I-"

"Nothing you say will ever make me forgive you! I thought you were my friend! My _best _friend!" Gabriella shouted again- as a fresh new batch of tears began to fall from her stinging eyes.

"I _am _your best friend!" Sharpay stated helplessly. But she knew better then that. Gabriella was never going to forgive her- just like she had stated. She was never going to listen. Normally, she was a very understanding person...but not when it came to two of the most important people in her life, who had went behind her back and hurt her terribly.

"Not anymore, Sharpay! Friends don't go kissing their friend's boyfriends, and then lie to their friends about it!"

Ryan kept on darting his eyes back and forth from the two upset girls, he didn't know what to do- but he could see that Sharpay was beginning to cry as well, and he instantly felt terrible for ever spilling probably the only secret she had ever kept from Gabriella and had a reason for doing so, to Gabriella herself.

"Please; just let me explain! Please-" Sharpay pleaded; only to be cutt off by the brunette again.

"And if you would have told me the second it happened- I probably would have forgiven you! But you HID it from me! Just HOPING and PRAYING that I'd never find out! Best friend's don't do things like _that _to each other either! They tell each other everything! No matter how terrible it may be!" Gabriella informed her- covering her face with her hands and sobbing into them.

"No! You don't understand- I wanted to tell you! But I...I..." Sharpay didn't want to say the rest- it would just make her even madder.

"You what?! Tell me!"

"I didn't think you'd understand!!" Sharpay blurted out.

"What?! Yes I would have!"

"Oh come on! You just would have been pissed at me and forgive Troy...when it wasn't even my fault! Gabby- he kissed me! I didn't kiss him!"

"But you kissed him back, did you not?!"

"NO! I didn't!" Well, it was only half a lie- the first time, at the party, she had kissed him back- but luckily, Ryan and Gabriella didn't know about that time (thank god!) But on the rooftop garden, she really HADN'T kissed him back...so, she was sort of telling the truth?...

Gabriella just shook her head and shot her now ex-best friend a glare.

"It doesn't matter weather you kissed him back or not! You still LIED to me! I can't believe you- how could you have liven with yourself, hiding something like that from me?!"

"I..I didn't want you to get mad at me! I know you would have blamed it all on me- and don't say otherwise! You would have hated me and the second Troy apologized you would have forgiven him! You're totally love sick for him! I swear to god- you'd do ANYTHING for him- ever heard of a little INDEPENDENCE Gabby?!" Sharpay didn't mean to say most of that paragraph, but it was the complete and utter truth. Maybe she should have thought twice before blurting it out though, and making things worse...

"You didn't want me to 'GET MAD AT YOU?!' So then what do you think I am now?! Do you think you're my favorite person in the world?! No! We're no longer friends, Sharpay! We're not! And you want everyone to LOVE you- you HATE the idea of anyone ever being fed up or pissed off at you- you can't stand it! At least I'm able to face reality! Unlike you!"

"Do you HEAR yourself?! You're letting a guy come between us! What ever happened to that old saying..._'chicks before dicks?_' And...wow! Are you SERIOUS?! You? In REALITY?! If you used any sense of 'reality', you'd hear me out here!!" Sharpay shouted- putting air quotes on the word 'reality'.

"Only half of this entire fight is about Troy- but it's also the fact that you're a liar who's head lives in the clouds! How would you feel if I went and started kissing Darren?! How would you feel about that?! You'd be pissed too!! And at least- I'd tell you if Darren ever kissed me! But not you! No way- you're willing to keep something huge like that from me, just so I wouldn't 'get mad at you'. How could you be so STUPID?! Don't you KNOW I would have figured it out sooner or later?!"

"How would you have figured it out?!"

"I saw the way you were acting towards Troy today- and then you asked me if would let us switch partners?! That's actually when I started suspecting things were going on between you two- until Ryan made it easy for me and verified that he saw you two LIPLOCKING! How stupid do you think I am?!"

Sharpay shot her brother the meanest glare she had ever given anyone- she had actually completely forgotton that she and Gabriella were screaming at each other when he was sitting right there. He just stared back at her wide-eyed.

"Hey- don't drag me into this!" he said-catching his sister's glare. She just shook her head and turned back to Gabriella.

"I don't want to stand here and argue about this for another minute, Gabby- it's getting us no where!"

"Okay fine, you don't want it to last?! Fine by me! Then I'll just leave. I'd be HAPPY to. As long as you never speak to me again!"

"Gabriella, don't be like that- we're best friends! I can't believe you- Troy's the one you need to be shouting at! Not me!"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let HIM off the hook?! Well, I'm NOT! So stop thinking that! Because I'm dumping his ass! Just like I'm dumping our friendship! Just to show YOU that I AM independent! But I never want to see or speak to either of you, ever again!"

"Gabby-"

"Save it, Sharpay! You're a backstabbing bitch! _I hate you_!" Before Sharpay could say anything, Gabriella turned sharply on her heel and stomped out of the room. Seconds later, Ryan and Sharpay both jumped at the loud sound of the front door being slammed shut- Ryan could have sworn he could feel and hear the vibrations of the '_slam!' _echo throughout the entire house. Sharpay turned to Ryan. From the look on his twin's face, Ryan was certain she was going to begin screaming at him and blaming him for everything...

She didn't.

"She's right." she said- her voice barely above a whisper. Ryan could tell she was fighting to hold back tears.

"She's right! I'm a liar, and a snob, and a backstabbing bitch!" she finished off- her voice becoming louder, sadder, and angrier with each word she spoke. She let out a choked sob and sprinted out of her twin's room and across the hall into her own.

She slammed the door angrily and threw herself onto the bed and immediatley let probably all the tears in her body (or so it felt like) flow out of her eyes. Gabriella was right- about everything.

She _was _a dishonest, lying, uncaring, complete and utter _bitch_.

And she wasn't sure if she _could _really live with herself.

And Troy...she wasn't even going to begin with how she felt about Troy right now. It was so...weird.

Part of her completely hated him. If he would have never kissed her in the first place- none of this crap would have happened!

Another part of her couldn't blame it all on him- because 'according' to Gabriella, she would have forgiven the both of them if sharpay had spoken up about it in the first place, so she did blame herself a lot to.

And another part...a very small part, and the part of her emotions that completely freaked her out the most was the fact that Troy had admitted today that he had feelings for her...and she did like him back in the same way. Even though it was really the slightest amount...the feelings were still there.

But what about Darren? She couldn't forget completely about Darren! And especially Gabriella- she'd just hate Sharpay and Troy even more if they began 'going steady.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sharpay! Wake up! We're going to be late!"

Sharpay was shaken awake unpleasantly and violently the next morning by none other then Ryan.

"Go away!" she snapped- shoving him away and pulling the covers up over her head.

"It's almost seven o'clock- I though you usually woke up at five! Come on! We're going to be late for school unless you get your butt out of bed right now!"

"Go _away _Ryan." Sharpay repeated through gritted teeth- her voice muffled by the blankets covering her entire body.

"What? Didn't you hear a word I just said? It's Tuesday- come on!"

"Are you stupid or something?! Use some common sense and figure it out!"

"Figure what out?"

"I'm not going to school today Ryan! Get out of my room!"

"What?! You can't just skip school!"

"What are you going to do about it!? Mom and dad are never home! It's not like they'll ever find out- unless of course you BLURT it out the way you did with Gabriella last night!"

"Hey- I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever. Just please go away, Ryan. I'm staying home today. And that's _final_." Sharpay said sternly. Ryan sighed and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella stomped agrily up to Troy right before first period. He smiled at her, but the smile only lasted for a split second because he caught the look on her face.

"Hi...Gabby..."

"Don't you 'Hi Gabby' me! We're _over _Troy!"

Troy coughed.

"_What?! _What did I do?!"

"Oh don't play innocent! I know you kissed Sharpay! Don't deny it!"

Troy immediatley tensed up and stiffened when she said that, and his heart began to thump in his chest fearfully.

"H-huh?" was all he managed to choke out.

"God you're pathetic." Gabriella sneered- her voice revealed nothing but hatred and bitterness.

"A-are you seriously dumping me!?"

"Yes. But I doubt you care anyway- I'll tell you what, why don't you just go and make-out with my _ex-_best friend for comfort!? Now you two can live happily-ever-after! Because I no longer exist in either of your lives!"

"It was just a innocent little kiss-"

"That is the LAST thing I want to hear! We're over! And I never want either of you two backstabbing liars ever speaking to me again!" with that, she shoved past Troy and stomped away. He stared after her in bewilderment. How had she found out about yesterday anyway?!

His only logical guess was Ryan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella ignored Troy for most of the day- and she (thankfully) didn't see Sharpay around anywhere at all. God. the pathetic 'frenemy' was probably sitting moping around her house right about now- hiding from the rest of the world.Escaping reality. Just like Gabriella had suspected.

Gabriella had been insulting both Troy and Sharpay left and right in her mind all day long, but then during free period, a tiny voice in the back of her head somewhere was telling her that she was being to harsh. Another tiny voice in her head completely disagreed with that other voice and told it to basically 'shut-the-hell-up' and that Gabriella was making the right descision in kicking the two backstabbers out of her life.

_'They're two of the most important people in your life Gabriella! You're being un-fair to them!' _one squeeky little angelic-like voice screamed.

_'No way! Gabriella, they did something terrible to you and tried to hide it! You're right in blowing them off!' _the more devious voice said.

_'Gabriella, don't you know how sorry they are? Especially Sharpay! She's your best friend! You've been friends with her your whole life! Don't just throw all those years of friendship down the drain!' _the angelic voice insisted-ignoring the other half of her conscience.

_'But they stabbed you in the back! She's no true friend!' _devious demanded.

_'Did you ever stop to think maybe why Troy kissed her?! And why she didn't tell you?! Maybe he really does like her- and you wouldn't be a very good friend yourself by standing in the way of that! And she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to get hurt!' _angelic fought back.

_'She's NOT standing in the way of that! Remember? She kicked them out of her life! They don't care about you Gabriella! Troy doesn't love you- he wouldn't have kissed Sharpay if he did! So you were right in getting rid of both of them!'_

_'Gabriella, you can't stay mad at them forever. You and Sharpay are like sisters- do you really want to wreck your entire friendship with her? Troy does care for you to! Maybe he just wasn't thinking when he kissed her! They're sorry- you need to understand that.'_

_'That's not true! listen to ME Gabriella! Never forgive them! They don't care about you at all!'_

_"No Gabriella!listen to me-please. They DO care about you! Both of them- a lot!'_

_'Keep them out of your life!' _devious screamed.

_'Take them back!' _angelic quickly disagreed.

_'Rip of any pictures you have left of them!' _devious went on.

_'Forgive and forget!' _angelic persisted.

_'Hate them forever!'_

_'Forgive them immediatley!'_

_'Never speak to them again!'_

_'Gabriella...do the right thing!'_

_'Montez...hurt them like they hurt you!'_

Gabriella rubbed her temples to get both sides of her conscience to shut up, and just do what _she _wanted. Which was...well,to be honest she didn't really know! She thought she made a good descision in kicking them out of her life and hating them forever- as 'devious' had pointed out. But 'angelic' made a point to...maybe Gabriella was being a bit to harsh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Troy! I need concentration! Get your head in the game!" Jack Bolton shouted at his son during basketball practice in the gym after school.

"Sorry dad." Troy muttered as Chad passed him the ball again. He dribbled down the court and tried to make a three pointer. Usually it was easy for him, but not today it wasn't. He was to busy thinking about the fact that Sharpay and Gabriella both hated him, and was feeling both sorry for himself, and like a complete jerk at the same time.

He hadn't seen Sharpay all day, he asked Ryan what was going on and if he had told Gabriella about what had happened. And Ryan said that he was sorry,but he did accidentally spill the secret, and that Sharpay didn't 'feel well' and stayed home from school today.

He groaned as he missed the shot.

"Getch'a head in the game!" his team scolded him. He scowled at his team as he dad AKA the coach came running up to him.

_"_What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem to be having concentration issues- something the matter, son?"

Troy shook his head.

"No. It's fine. I swear."

"Alright...well, focus then. But don't stress yourself out." Jack said- patting him on the back and jogging off the court. Troy frowned '_don't stress yourself out_'? Yeah, a little to late for that advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpay was still at home, sitting in her pink robe and scarfing down mint chocolate chip ice cream in front of the television, when Ryan came through the door.

"Hey." Sharpay muttered.

"Hey- feeling better?" He asked- dropping his backpack on a random place on the floor.

"I was never sick." She answered.

"Then you should have gone to school.Areyou going tomorrow?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"On what?"

"If I'm still feeling like a depressed mess or not."

"Come on. It's not like you were dating Gabriella! Geeze!"

"She was still my best friend! And I can't face Troy either!"

"Sharpay, you can't just run away from your problems and mope around the house forever!"

"And why not?!"

"Why _not_?! Look at yourself, Sharpay!" You're sitting here in a bathrobe, pigging out on ice cream, and you look like a mess!"

Sharpay glanced down at the bowl of ice creamin her hands before taking another pretty big bite.

"Wuz ya poin?" she asked- her voice came out muffled from the mound of ice cream stuffed in her mouth.

"What's my point?! My _point _is, you're just going to eat yourself sick and not bother to even try to make up with Troy or Gabriella if you just skip school over and over again!"

"Oh my god Ryan! I skipped ONE day! Big deal! Geeze!"

"Well,one day can turn into two days, which can turn into three days, which can turn into four, then five, six, a _week _, a pretty soon; you're going to have gained one hundred pounds from sitting around eating so much ice cream and missing school for more then a month and I'm going to have to cover for-" Ryan was cut off by his sister stuffing a spoonful of ice creamin his mouth.

"Okay!Okay! You win! Geeze, I'll go over and talk to both Troy and Gabriella if it'll just shut you up!" she said with a laugh. Ryan swallowed the ice cream in his mouth.

"Good. Because they're both your best friends." he said. Sharpay smiled at him- but he didn't know it was fake.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get dressed and head over to Gabby's- then Troy's." she told him.He nodded. She handed him her bowl of ice cream and trotted up the stairs to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sharpay came back downstairs, Ryan was still watching television.

"Okay Ry, I'm going now...just to make you 'happy.'" she told her twin.

"Okay. Later." Ryan said. Sharpay walked outside to her car and drove off. But not to Gabriella's house like she had promised her twin- and not to Troy's house either. Instead, she drove to Taylor's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need your advice Tay- how do I get Gabby to talk to me again?And how will I ever even speak to Troy again?!" Sharpay asked Taylor after spilling the whole story to her- including both kisses.The one at the party,PLUS the one on the rooftop garden. She knew she could confide in Taylor and that she wouldn't tell anyone- she just hadn't thought of telling her before, but she decided to now. She was actually surprised that Gabriella hadn't told Taylor yet.

Sharpay was laying flat on her back on Taylor's bed, while Taylor was sitting on her red recliner a few feet away from the bed.

"Well, first thing's first. How mad at you at Troy?"

"I don't know...a lot, but a part of me...isn't."

"What's the other part of you, telling you about him?"

Sharpay sighed and rolled over so she was on her stomach.

"Okay, I already know I made you promise a million times that you wouldn't tell anyone about this entire conversation. But what I'm about to tell you next, you will NEVER speak of AGAIN! Not even to your own mother-not even to Ryan, or anyone else!"

Taylor brought both of her legs under her so she was sitting on top of them.

"Okay,I swear-I promise! Just tell me already- you're getting me anxious here!"

Sharpay laughed.

"Okay,well...the other part of me...really...really..._really _likes him! There,I said it!"

"You do? Oh wow!"

"I know! And I feel terrible about it- I mean,I know Gabby kicked me out of her life, but if I ever dated Troy...I still couldn't live with myself! I'd still feel guilty... and besides, she's still with him anyway!"

"Well..." Taylor trailed off.

"Well? Well what?!" Sharpay asked anxiously.

"Well, this morning, I was standing nearby and Gabriella stomped up to Troy and screamed 'We're Over' and she said a few other things that I couldn't hear- I don't think she knew anyone was listening. I asked her later on why she dumped him but she stayed quiet,so I asked Troy if he knew why she did, and he said they weren't 'feeling the spark' between them anymore..."

"WHAT?! She dumped him?Oh my god! It's all my fault!!"

"Calm down.No it's not."

"Yes it is! If I would have never become such great friend's with Troy in the first place, he would never had kissed me, Ryan never would have seen anything happen, Gabriella wouldn't have known- and they'd still be together right now! It IS my fault!"

Taylor didn't say anything.

"Help me out Tay! What do I do?! And Troy's my freaking partner for the history project! I can't keep avoiding him forever- it'll cost me a grade!"

"Since when do you care about your grades that much?"

"Well,I can'tjust not do the assignment!"

"Okay, okay. Stop shreiking like that first of all. And second of all, well, now you need to do the mature thing and..."

"And?"

Taylor picked up her phone and tossed it to her.

"Call him- or Gabriella."

"I can't call Gabriella! She'll just hang up on me!I need to talk to her in person!"

"Okay then,call Troy- and go to Gabby's house after."

"What?! No way! I am NOT going to call Troy!"

"You have to talk to him now, or you'll be avoiding him forever, Sharpay."

"So I'll see him at school then! But I can't call him!"

"You and I both know very well that you're going to ignore him at school tomorrow. You and I both know that's a lie."

"But...but what do I say?!"

Talor shrugged.

"That's up to you, and he's not mad at you, right?"

"No...he's not.I'm the one that's sort of mad at him...I think."

"Well,if you don't talk to him soon, he'll get annoyed with you to and you'll never be friend's with him.

"Okay then I'll call him when I get home!"

Taylor tsk-tsked.

"We both know THAT'S a lie as well.Call him now, or I'll be forced to call him myself, tell him to come over here,and lock you in my room so you can't escape."

Sharpay stared at Taylor, and was able to figure out that she was completely serious. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll call him-right here, right now." Sharpay said; but didn't make the slightest move to pick up the phone.

"Okay."

"Yup."

"So do it then."

"I will."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Okay."

"Uh-huh."

"Yup."

"I know."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Stop stalling! Pick up the phone already!"

Sharpay frowned but picked up the phone. She hesitated for a minute before finally dialing Troy's cell phone number, hoping that he wouldn't answer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: So, will Troy answer?Hm...read and find out! Please review :)**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx.**


	9. You're Overreacting

**_Previously on 'Me And My Best Friend's Boyfriend;'_**

_"What are you waiting for?"_

_"What?"_

_"Stop stalling! Pick up the phone already!"_

_Sharpay frowned but picked up the phone. She hesitated for a minute before finally dialing Troy's cell phone number, hoping that he wouldn't answer..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Nine- You're Overreacting.**

**_S_**harpay was just about to chicken out and hang up the phone right at the moment when Troy's glum voiced answered;

_"Hi Tay."_

_Tay_? Sharpay was right about to say it was Sharpay and not Taylor and why he assumed it was Taylor when she suddenly remembered that she was using Taylor's phone, so he probably used caller ID. That was when she suddenly had an idea...

**"Yeah...it's Taylor. Um...what's up?" **she asked him using her best Taylor impression- she was pretty good at it since she was an aspiring actress. She glanced at Taylor who gave her a what-are-you-doing? look. Sharpay mouthed 'just wait' to her. Taylor shrugged and let her continued whatever she was doing.

_"Nothing much. Just walking to my car- practice just ended."_

**"Oh so...how are you doing? Y'know since the breakup.."**

_"Well, it's not really that I'm upset about. It's something else..."_

**"R-really? What is it?" **'Taylor' aka Sharpay asked.

_"Okay I can tell you right? You won't tell anyone?"_

**"Nope. My lips are sealed. What's going on?"**

It was then that Troy, much like Sharpay did earlier, told 'Taylor' everything. Beginning at the night at The Red Heat, to this morning when Gabriella dumped him. He even mentioned Darren, and how much he didn't like him. Sharpay breifly mentioned Darren to Taylor, but not to much.

**"You seem like you don't like that Darren guy...why not?" **Sharpay asked- still in her Taylor impression.

_"Well, I mean he was a cool guy and all when I met him, and it's not that I don't like him. I'm just...jealous of him I guess."_

**"Oh...wh-why is that?"**

_"Because Sharpay really seems to like him. And she hates me! That bastard doesn't know how lucky he is."_

**"Oh...well, she's not really 'together' with him is she?"**

_"I don't think so. But then again, I wouldn't know since Sharpay keeps avoiding me!"_

**"Don't blame her...she's probably just scared to talk to you." **Sharpay defended herself- without Troy's knowing it was her and not Taylor.

_"Whatever her reason is, I'm sick of it. I don't understand why she just wont talk to me! And now Gabriella hates me to- because Ryan told her what happened."_

**"So you're mad at Ryan?"**

_"Actually, no. Not really- because if he hadn't told her, she wouldn't have dumped me and I'd still be with her, and I really don't like her like that anymore. To be honest, I'm glad she dumped me."_

**"Then why are you still so sad?"**

_"Weren't you listening to a word I said Taylor? I'm 'sad' because of Sharpay."_

**"Oh...right. Sorry."**

_"What do I do? Should I try to talk to her again tomorrow at school? Should I call her right now?"_

This is where Sharpay didn't really know what to say. She still didn't really want to Troy- as herself, anyway.

**"Uh, well, um...I really think you should give her some time to calm down, y'know? I'm sure she'll come around and speak to you again sooner or later..."**

_"So, you're siding with her on this one then?!"_

**"Well...well, I mean, Troy- can you really blame her? I mean Gabriella probably hates her to, and she's probably really sad that she lost her best friend...and I'll bet that she partly blames you."**

_"Why?! What did I do that was so wrong?"_

**"Kissed her and Ryan witnessed and spilled the beans."**

_"Oh. Yeah. That."_

**"But I mean...she probably really likes you to- otherwise she wouldn't have kissed you back the first time, right?"**

_"If she liked me she would just talk to me already Taylor!"_

**"Troy- you just don't understand! She's in a tough situation! so she's freaking out!" **Sharpay suddenly shouted in her normal voice- forgetting to use her Taylor impression. Oh crap. Well, maybe Troy didn't notice...

_"Wait a minute...Sharpay? Is that you?!"_

Sharpay froze. Oh yeah- he definitley noticed. She didn't say anything.

_"That's you isn't it!? What's going on!?"_

Sharpay hung up the phone. Taylor was staring at her.

"What just happened?" she asked. Sharpay shook her head.

"He figured out it was me and not you from my last sentence. Crap!" Sharpay said- smacking her forehead.

"Why didn't you just use your normal voice from the get go? Why were you trying to impersonate me?"

"I don't know...I couldn't talk to him! I already told you that!"

Before Taylor could answer, the phone rang. Sharpay looked at the caller ID since it was still laying next to her. She bit her lip and tossed the cordless purple phone to Taylor.

"Oh shit! It's him- do not expect me to talk to him!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and the blonde girl's stubborness and answered the phone. Sharpay listened the Taylor's side of the conversation.

"Hello?" she paused. "No, this is Taylor- not Sharpay." another pause. "Yeah, that actually was her earlier." Sharpay shot her daggers at that last sentence- she couldn't believe taylor ratted her out! Well, she actually could believe it- Taylor was probably just doing it to have an excuse for Troy talking to her. She seriously hated it when people fought- especially two of her friends.

"No, I actually don't know why she was pretending to be me. You know Sharpay- always has a scheme or something. But she had to have a reason. She always has a reason for everything." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Yeah, she's sitting right here...in fact, she's glaring at me." Taylor said- glancing up at Sharpay. "Uh...hold on. I'll see." she pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the reciever with the palm of her hand so Troy couldn't hear her anymore.

"Well, it's lover boy. He wants to talk to you." she said- holding the phone out to the blonde.

Sharpay picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

"I already told you I wasn't going to talk to him!" she hissed.

"Come on, you need to stop running away from your problems- you can't avoid him forever!"

"Gosh- why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because it's true!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll show them! Gimmie that phone!" Sharpay demanded. Taylor smiled- happy that she finally got Sharpay to speak to Troy and handed her the phone. Sharpay took it and put it to her ear.

**"Yes?"**

_"Sharpay?"_

**"Yeah..."**

_"Okay listen, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I really mean it. But Gabby- she won't hate us forever. Especially not you. You're her best friend. But can you please stop hating me so much?"_

**"I don't hate you. I never said that...did I?"**

_'Well, no I don't think so. But you've been acting like it lately...I'm actually surprised you're talking to me right now."_

**"Well, a few people have told me that I need to stop running away from my problems so now I guess I'm just trying to sort things out...I was actually going to head over to Gabby's- If i call her, she'll just hang up on me. So I need to make a physical appearance."**

_"Yeah...I should probably settle things with her to, before she really does hate us."_

**"Yeah."**

There was an awkward silence following that last word that Sharpay said.

**"Well...um...I'd better go..."**

_"Wait- uh, maybe we should both go talk to Gabriella? You know- at the same time? This is between all three of us..."_

Sharpay thought for a minute.

**"Um...yeah...I guess. When?"**

_"Right now."_

**"N-now? Okay...I'm bringing Taylor to though..."**

_"Alright...for what?"_

**"I don't know. She'll be useful for _something _I'm sure!" **Sharpay joked- trying to lighten the mood somewhat. Troy laughed, while Taylor rolled her eyes at Sharpay.

**"I guess I'll see you at Gabby's then."**

_"Yeah...bye..."_

When Sharpay hung up, she turned to Taylor.

"Come on." Sharpay said as she began walking towards the door.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To Gabriella's. And Troy's meeting us there to..."

"Um...isn't this whole thing between the three of you? And uh..._not _me?"

"I don't care. I need you for back up! And besides, I know everything will just be awkward and uncomfortable if it's just the three of us- at least you'll help lighten the mood a little bit!"

"Wow, that's flattering." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Just come on! Please?"

"Oh, fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gabriella- someone's at the door for you! Two people actually!" Gina Montez shouted up the stairs to her daughter.

"If it's Troy, Sharpay, or both- tell them to stop trying, and give up already!" Came Gabriella's reply- after a good hour of thinking, Gabriella had decided to stay mad at Troy and Sharpay- no matter what the angelic side of her conscience told her. She was not going to listen to it.

_'Gabri-elll-laaaaaa' _angelic sang in her mind. _'You're making a huge mistaaaaa-aaake!'_

_'No she is naaaaaaaah-ot!" _devious sang back in a mock tone. Gabriella smacked her forehead. Her conscience was really annoying. Like some kind of weird buzzing sound that wouldn't go away.

"Uh...how about you two just go up there?" Gina suggested to Taylor and Sharpay- Troy wasn't around yet. The two girl's nodded, thanked Mrs. Montez and ran upstairs to Gabriella's room. The door was closed, Taylor entered first.

"Oh- hey Tay. It's just you. Who's with you?" Gabriella asked the dark haired girl as she walked in. Gabriella was laying down on her bed reading a book.

"Um..." before Taylor could continue her sentence, Sharpay came trotting in behind her. Gabriella looked up from her book and jumped up from her bed as she began advancing towards Sharpay.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?!!?" she demanded- immediatley raising her voice. Sharpay stepped back. For the first time ever, she was actually..._afraid _of Gabriella. She had a look of fury and hatred in her deep brown eyes.

"I need to talk to you! You can't hate me forever!" Sharpay defended herself-stepping back slightly anyways.

"Didn't I make it clear to you that I never want to speak to you again?! Why can't you get that through your head? Oh yeah- because you're a blonde. A dumb ass blonde who doesn't listen to people!" (**A/N: No offense to blondes- I don't believe in the whole hair color thing personally anyway lol. anyway...)**

"Gabriella- calm down!" Taylor said- pushing Gabriella slightly away from Sharpay- she looked like she was about to start smacking her to death. Before Sharpay or Gabriella could say anything, someone else walked slowly into the room. Gabriella looked up and gasped. Taylor didn't even look up- she was to busy struggling to keep gabriella from swinging her fist at Sharpay. Sharpay didn't say or do anything- even though she had agreed to meet him here at Gabriella's, she was still sort of uncomfortable with him...

"Troy?! Oh my- now I have to deal with BOTH you and Sharpay?! Why can't you two just leave me alone?!" Gabriella screamed- breaking out of Taylor's grasp and stomping up to Troy. Sharpay backed up as far as she could until her back hit the wall. Troy planted his hands firmly on Gabriella's shoulders. Taylor was laying on the floor- Gabriella had knocked her over when she pulled away violently.

"Gabriella. You need to stop shouting. We need to work this out." Troy told the small brunette calmly.

"No! Just go away- you've already hurt me enough! I can't deal with you right now!" Gabriella said- not lowering her voice one bit, as she shoved Troy away from her as hard as she could. Troy stumbled backward slightly but didn't fall. Sharpay- who was still staying oddly silent was still back up against the wall with a worried and afraid look on her face. Mrs. Montez appeared in the doorway seconds later.

"Hey hey hey- whoa! What's going on up here? Is there a problem?" she asked- glancing first at her daughter, who's face was red with anger and her hands were balled in to tight fists, and then to Taylor who was just barely standing up slowly- who looked like she didn't know what to do, to Troy who was standing a few feet away from Gabriella looking nervous and frantic, and finally to Sharpay who's back was plastered up against the wall and who was staring at the floor uncomfortably.

"Will you two just LEAVE?!" Gabriella shreiked at Troy and sharpay- ignoring her mother. Troy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Troy...Sharpay...Taylor...maybe you three should come back another time..." Gina Montez suggested skeptically. She really didn't know what was going on- she remembered Gabriella last night mumbling on and on something about how she 'never wanted to speak to Troy or Sharpay ever again no matter what', but she wouldn't tell her why.

"That's sounds like a good idea...come on Sharpay..." Taylor mumbled; walking up to the blonde girl, grabbing her arm, and began pulling her towards the door. Sharpay still kind of wanted to stay and talk to Gabriella, but also kind of wanted to leave because of gabriella's behavior. So, when Taylor began dragging her away, she didn't react.

"No- wait!" Troy said finally- making Taylor and Sharpay stop dead in their tracks. Everyone turned to stare at Troy- well, actually, Gabriella was the only one glaring.

"Look, Mrs. Montez- I'm really sorry but, I need to stay- I can't leave until Gabriella calms down. You see...there's a problem here, and I really think Gabriella, Sharpay, and I really need to work it out."

"Um...okay. Gabriella can I speak with you for a second, honey?" Gina asked her daughter. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and followed her mother into the hallway. Gina closed to door to her daughter's room so the three other teen's couldn't hear their conversation.

Troy, Sharpay, and Taylor were now sitting alone in an awkward silence. Sharpay walked unsteadily to the corner of the room and sank down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked her. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're all quiet- I hope you don't expect me to do all the talking." Troy said jokingly- but Sharpay took it serious. She shot up from her position on the floor and stomped up to Troy.

"Why _not_?! This is all _you're fault_ anyway!! You're the one who caused all this shit in the first place!!!" she screamed at him- taking her index finger and poking him hard and angrily in the chest repeatedly. He stepped back and held his hands up as if in surrender.

"Whoa- I was only joking. Don't take it all seriously!" he exclaimed defensivley.

"How can you even _joke _at a time like this?!?! Do you have a heart at all?!?! I don't think you're grasping the situation correctly here!" Sharpay continued- her face flushed with red anger- much like Gabriella's was, just minutes ago. Taylor stood in the center of the room- watching the two uncomfortably.

"Whoa, hey! I thought we were good- I just talked on the phone with you twenty minutes ago! What happened?"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to be all peppy-happy or whatever! I'm still upset and pissed off now!"

"Why are you pissed?"

"Why?! Because you're taking this whole thing as a fucking joke! When the person who's heart you completely _broke_, and who is also the person who'se trust I have completely _lost_, is standing right outside that door- you're _making wise cracks _about it!!"

"All I said was 'I hope you don't expect me to do all the talking'!"

"No Troy, it's a build up of everything! Of everything from the very beginning- god damnit! I hate myself for ever suggesting we go to the Red Heat- that's where it all began! And that was _days _ago!"

"No...don't hate yourself..."

"You should have never kissed me in the first place! I already told you that a million times- but you don't seem to regret it at all!"

"But you kissed me back the first time- are we really going to go through this _again_?!?!"

"Well, I was wrong the first time at the party! But you didn't need to go and do it again on the rooftop garden!! You didn't realize all the bad things that would happen if you did!!"

"Because I was only focused on you!!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been!! You were still with Gabriella!!"

"Guys-" Taylor suddenly cut in, but they pretended she wasn't there.

Both of them were shouting now- completely forgetting that Gabriella was still on the other side of the closed door, and who hated them even more now- if that was really possible, because of what she had just overheard. She thought the only time they ever kissed was on the rooftop garden- she didn't know they kissed at any party! What party were they talking about anyway? was it that one that Troy had dragged her to? That one at the guy named...Tegan's house? Gabriella looked at her mother. Gina was staring at her daughter- she had heard the whole conversation from inside Gabriella's bedroom to- Troy and Sharpay weren't exactly being...quiet.

"I'm sick of arguing about this Sharpay! I didn't know it would lead to something like this- I'm sorry!"

"Well, your damned apologies aren't going to stop Gabriella from still hating us! Especially when you don't even mean that you're sorry- you're just saying that so I'll stop yelling at you!"

"Guys-" Taylor tried again.

"Well how the hell ELSE am I going to get you to stop shouting?! What's done is done- there's no going back! And if you want Gabriella to stop hating you well, then she's not a true friend if she won;t listen, and you're just going to have to let it go!! Besides- I really think you're overreacting and freaking out about it WAY to much, Sharpay!" Troy yelled.

"How the hell am I 'over reacting?!' that's bull crap!!"

"Guys-"

"Do you TRULY believe Gabriella is going to hate us forever?! I seriously doubt she will! She's not a drama queen- she'll get over it eventually! It's not even tha big of a deal!"

"Guys- just _shut up!!!_! Are you forgetting you're standing in the middle of Gabriella's room?!!?!? She can hear everything you're saying! God- you two are soooo stupid!!!!!!!!!" Taylor shouted- finally getting more then just the word 'guys' in. Sharpay and Troy stared at Taylor as if noticing her for the first time- realizing that she was right. Less then two seconds later, the door swung open and Gabriella came stomping back into the room.

"Oh so there was a first time!? You two were liplocking at that party too?!?! It happened MORE THEN ONCE?!?!!?" she demanded furiously. Sharpay and Troy looked at each other and gulped. Whoops. They probably shouldn't have let that slip.

Gina continued to stand in the doorway- staring at the four teens unsure of what to do. But from the looks on on their faces, she could tell that this was not going to end pretty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I really didn't like this chapter much, I admit I got sort of lazy and wasn't paying much attention to what I was writing near the end of the chapter. I guess that's why I shouldn't be writing a book report and working on this on two different documents at the same time, huh? lol. Ergg. I hate book reports- mines due tomorrow and I barely started it tonight- I'm like rushing through it. Irresponsible ol' me. -sigh-. urgg. I actually love Language Arts- it's my best class, but I hate when we're assigned the damned topic. Plus, I don't exactly rememember what we were supposed to do exactly for the report and I lost the instructions so I'm screwed. Unless of course...-goes to call someone in my language arts class- aha! I must call my friend Kenzie before it's to late. Oh who am I kidding? My friend Kenzie could care less about her grade- in fact, she probably didn't even do the book report. I must call someone else...hm...well there's Holly...**

**Anyway, enough about my stupid school-related problems, and back to the problem in the story...**

**I personally think that Sharpay IS over reacting a bit- but then again, so is Gabriella. They should both just _calm the heck down _and chill, huh? That's what I think- and it's my own story lol xD**

**Anyway, I'd better return to my damned report. It's about nine o'clock PM and I still have math, and science homework. Plus- I've gotta take a shower still, and read a couple chapters in this one boring book for another assignment in Language Arts. Haha. I'm sooo irresponsible. I should really stop getting lost in fanfiction stories, and get my priorities straight, eh? But to be honest, it's actually kind of hard to do my homework on the computer when my brother is sitting in the background watching old re-runs of Southpark and the characters are singing some random weird song? 00. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Southpark, just not when their squeeky little voices are singing weird songs when I'm trying to do my homework- which if another reason I keep putting it off haha. Anyway, enough of my babble- if I keep writing about doing or not doing my book report here, I'm never going to finish it. So, sorry for the long, pointless author's note. Aha. Please review anywho! Hey- that ryhmed! lol.**

**I bid you all good day/night.**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx.**


	10. Fights and Forgiveness

_oh my god I am SOOO sorry it took me this long to update! But why don't you humor me and let me know if I even have any readers left? :o_

**_Previously:_**

_"Oh so there was a first time!? You two were liplocking at that party too?! It happened MORE THEN ONCE?!" she demanded furiously. Sharpay and Troy looked at each other and gulped. Whoops. They probably shouldn't have let that slip._

_Gina continued to stand in the doorway- staring at the four teens unsure of what to do. But from the looks on on their faces, she could tell that this was not going to end pretty._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend.**

**_Chapter Ten - Fights and Forgiveness._**

**_S_**harpay groaned in anger and frustration. She was seriously just about ready to give up on everything- give up on her friendship with Gabriella, give up on hiding things from Darren, and give up on the possibility of _ever _forgiving Troy. Lately it seemed like everything she did- every word she spoke or action she made, came back around and smacked her in the face. For example, just now when she and Troy had so stupidly risen their voices too loudly so Gabriella and her mother heard, and spilled their second secret of the first time they'd kissed at Tegan Snow's party.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _Sharpay repeated over and over in her mind, avoiding Gabriella's hard glare that was sent her way. Gina remained frozen in the doorway, Taylor remaind frozen standing off to the side, and Troy was staring helplessly back and forth from Sharpay to Gabriella, also about to give up. Everything was just blowing right up in his face.

"_Well?!_" The furious brunette's angry voice cut through the awkward tension-filled silence that had since fallen over the four teens and older woman since Gabriella came crashing back through her bedroom door. Sharpay swallowed a hard, painful lump in her throat.

"Gabby if you would just let me _calmly e_xplain-"

"Calmly explain?! _Calmly explain?! _You had _that _opportunity a long time ago when it first happened! It's too late now!"

"So what do you want me to _do _Gabriella?! I'm not going to _leave _and have you just hate me forever!!" Sharpay exploded, yelling at Gabriella for the first time since this fight had begun between them yesterday after Gabriella found out about Troy kissing Sharpay on the rooftop garden.

"Why not?! You don't care about me! Why would you even c_are _if I hated you forever! If either of you cared about me at all you wouldn't have snuck around togethe behind my back!"

"What do you _mean _'I don't care about you?!' Gabby you're my best friend! Of _course _I care! If I didn't care I wouldn't be here right now! I wouldn't be practically beginning for your forgivness! And oh my god- we were never sneaking around behind your back! You're making it sound as if we were having an _affair!!_"

"Well maybe you w_ere _and maybe you weren't! I wouldn't be surprised- it would just _add _to the list of things you two were hiding from me!"

"Gabriella, please!" Troy cut in, and then lowered his voice and sighed. "Look, this was all my fault. Sharpay is not the one you need to be angry at-"

"Oh believe me _stupid _I hate you too!" Gabriella cut him off. Her words stung Troy, but he tried to shake it off.

"Gabriella!" Gina scolded her daughter, only to be ignored.

"I'm the one who kissed _her _okay? It was completely _my fault!_" Troy continued, picking up from where he was interrupted. Sharpay stared at him in surprise- she hadn't exactly expected him to take all of the blame, even if it mostly was his fault...but it wasn't 'completely' his like he'd put it.

"Troy..." Sharpay whispered, but he shot her a look, silently pleading with his eyes for her to not say a word. So she remained silent.

"I kissed her at the party and on the rooftop garden. She..." Troy sighed. "She wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let her." he lied. He wanted desperatley to get Sharpay out of this, for two reasons. One reason was because he cared about her too much and didn't want her to hate him, the second reason was because he didn't want to be held responsible for wrecking the two girl's strong friendship.

"What?" Gabriella asked in almost a whisper, actually not yelling this time.

"I begged her not to tell you, so she finally agreed and then begged Ryan not to tell you, for my sake. She was just trying to protect me. She didn't want you to hate me. But she wanted you to know sooner so you wouldn't get the wrong idea. So this is all my fault."

Gabriella turned back to Sharpay, who was staring uncomfortably at the ground. "Is that true?" she asked her. Sharpay took a moment to reply.

"I..." she skeptically looked up at Troy who was giving her a meaningful look. "I..." she gulped "y-yes. I-it's true..." she finally said.

Everyone was quiet for a long while, Gabriella had several thoughts racing through her brain. If thatw as the case, then she had no reason to hate Sharpay any longer. But Troy...oh man that just made her hate him even _more!_

She whirled around to face her mom. "Mom you can go now, I can handle this." she said, surprising even herself at how sure of herself she sounded. Her mom hesitantly nodded and retreated from the doorway, walking away slowly, skeptical to leave the four teens behind.

As soon as Gina was gone, Gabriella closed the door to her room and turned back to Troy.

"Why did you kiss her then!?" she exploded again, glaring hatefully at her ex-boyfriend.

Troy took a long time to reply. He knew the exact answer to his ex-girlfriend's demand, but he didn't know exactly _how _to put it. Gabriella hated him enough already though, so he figured whether he lied or told the truth- it wouldn't matter. And he also wanted Sharpay to know the truth. So he gulped. He felt his heart rate pick up rapidly, and his breathing became uneven with nerves because of the truth he was about to admit, and after a long while, he answered slowly;

"...Because I love her."

"_What_!?" Gabriella and Taylor spat, and Sharpay's brown eyes widened in shock. She knew Troy _liked _her, but 'love' was a strong word that she never thought he'd ever use when talking about _her_.

Sharpay backed up nervously to the door, stepping cautiously around Gabriella, ready to yank the door open and make a break for it the minute the bomb (otherwise known as Gabriella Montez) exploded. She could just picture the horrific scene: Gabriella's rage would build up until she couldn't handle it anymore, then she would let out a furious roar and lunge herself at Troy. Sharpay shuddered at the troubling thought.

"You-but-she-SINCE WHEN!?" Gabriella yelled, and Sharpay felt her breath hitch in her throat, her body trembling as she gripped the door handle tightly.

"The time when I started loving her doesn't matter. All that matters is that I do." Troy said uneasily. Then he turned his attention to the trembling, fearful blonde girl pressed up against the doorway with her jaw clenched and her eyes wide.

"I love you Sharpay."

Gabriella slowly turned around and stared at Sharpay with tear filled eyes. Sharpay helplessly glanced back and forth from the heartbroken girl to the lovestruck boy, realizing that had she never would have allowed herself to grow so close to either of them, that they'd still be happy together now and their perfect relationship would never have been demolished because of her.

"I..." she choked out. "N-no. No don't _say _that!" she suddenly shouted. "_No _Troy don't! You don't love me and I..." she swallowed. "And I don't love you and Gabby..." she stared hard at Gabriella. "I-I'm _sorry_!"

With a choked sob, Sharpay shot a "get me out of here!" look at Taylor and in a second the two girls had fled the room.

"Why're _you _sorry?" Taylor asked Sharpay once they were in Taylor's car. "It's not _your _fault he loves you."

"_Don't say that_!" Sharpay demanded, slamming her fists down on the dashboard of the vehicle, causing the other girl to jump. She drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Don't say that." she repeated calmly in a quavering voice.

"He doesn't anyway. He was being...delerious. He didn't know what he was saying!" Sharpay said desperatley- trying to convince herself of that more so then Taylor. Taylor cleared her throat.

"Do you want me to take you home or do you want to go back to my house?" she asked her friend slowly, deciding to avoid the topic of Troy Bolton. Sharpay was too busy taking several loud calming breaths to answer so she merely nodded.

"Wait so is that your house or my house?" Taylor asked again in confusion. And after a while Sharpay answered.

"It's ok just take me home."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe you Troy!"

"Gabriella I'm sorry- but I can't control my emotions okay?" Troy answered calmly- not caring how gay that probably sounded. He inhaled deeply. "Look if it makes you feel any better, she's probably never going to speak to me again. So we're all even!"

"Yeah?! Well because of _your _little confession I _still_ can't be friends with her!"

Troy gasped. "And why not?!" he gaped at her. "We already extablished that it wasn't her fault! Don't be mad at her Gabriella- be mad at _me_!"

"How am I supposed to be friends with someone who my ex is in love with?! That'd be to weird for both me and her! You know what? I'd be doing you both a favor if I walked out of both your lives completely!"

"No Gabriella...I...I wish you weren't mad at me but I don't blame you that you are, but _Sharpay..._don't ditch your friendship with her because of me! _Please_!"

"Why do you c_are _so much?!"

"Because I care about the _both _of you!! You're still very important to me Gabby and I will _never _forget all the fun times we had together. You still do, and will forever hold a very special place in my heart."

Gabriella's eyes were still brimming with tears, and she was surprised to see Troy's blue eyes were also full of them, and by that she could tell that he meant every word he was saying, and due to that little fact, she felt even the slightest bit remorseful of how shitty she'd been treating him.

"I still care about you and her too Troy. I wish things didn't have to be this way." she admitted softly. "And I think you and I both know that the sparks were slowly fading between us before all this even happened."

"I think you might be right Gab." Troy whispered. "I still don't want to and won't forget about you though, it'd be cool if you could forgive me but like I said, I don't blame you if you don't. But also like I said, don't throw away your friendship with Sharpay because of something stupid that _I _did. Because I care about the both of you and want you to be happy, and you're best friends."

Gabriella felt a lone tear trickle down her soft right cheek. "But it'll still be too awkward Troy. You don't understand."

Troy sighed slowly. "What do you want Gabriella? Do you still _want _to be friends with her?"

"...Of course I do. We've been friends since forever."

"Okay, and...do you still _want _to be with me?"

"Honestly? I...I don't Troy. But you're right, we had some great times together that I'll also never forget, but our time together has expired. And you know what? I think I'm okay with that. We...we obviously weren't meant to be together, but since you seemed to get over me so quickly, I think we both know _who_ you were meant to be with."

They were both silent for a long while, before locking tear-filled eyes and answering at once in a soft whisper;

"Sharpay."

"And what kind of a person would I be to stand in that way of that?" Gabriella asked, and then answered her own question. "A terrible one. I still care a lot about you guys, and since she obviously makes you happy, then I shouldn't stand between whatever future you _may _have together. And I think you could make her happy too, even if she won't admit it. I want you both to be happy."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying three things. One, I forgive you. Two, I would be okay if you guys got together, and three, since it surprisingly doesn't even pain me that much to be saying this, I have a feeling I'll get over it rather quickly to- after all, I've only known about what happened for a day. And maybe the reason why I think I'll get over it so quickly is because maybe the guy for me is closer then I think."

Troy smiled. "Thank you Gabby."

He walked forward and captured his ex girlfriend that he still loved, but more like a sister, in a tight hug.

* * *

"You're back alrready?" Ryan asked in surprised when his sister came through the front door. He looked at his watch. "You were only gone less then an hour!" he exclaimed. Sharpay shrugged. "How long did you _expect _me to take?" she snapped as she kicked off her shoes.

"I don't know..." Ryan said. "So did you work things out with Gabriella and Troy?"

"Yeah right I wish. Troy is apparently in love with me and I ran outta there before Gabriella exploded."

Ryan nearly choked on his own saliva. "WHAT?!" he leapt to his feet and advanced twords his twin.

"Troy's in love with you?!"

"Or so he says, but I _refuse _to believe it! And since Gabriella already knows, it doesn't really matter to me who you open your big mouth to anymore!"

"Sharpay..." Ryan warned. "I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever."

"But what about you?"

"What _about _me!?"

"Do you love Troy?"

"NO!"

Ryan smirked. "That answer was a little quick, don't cha think?"

"Shut up Ryan! And I'm not saying that I do, because I don't, but even if it did it doesn't matter- I wouldn't go out with him anyway, because even if Gabriella decides to kick me out of her life I still would never do that to her! Plus, what about Darren?"

"Oh so you love 'Darren'?"

"I don't 'love' anybody stupid!"

"Whoa. Harsh. So you hate me to?"

"You know that's not what I meant! But at the moment? Yeah. So back off little bro'."

"You were only born six minutes before me!"

"Yeah, six more minutes that I have that you don't!"

"Sharpay..."

Sharpay sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"It's like, six o'clock!"

"Good_night _Ryan." Sharpay said flatly before climbing the stairs to her room. She forced herself to think about other things besides Troy or Gabriella as she stripped down to a white tank top and a pair of pink short shorts. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and after brushing her teeth and washing her face, decided to settle down on her big comfortable bed with a copy of _Cosmo Girl _magazine. Maybe health and beauty would help her get her mind off of things.

Just when she was beginning to forget about her problems as she got more into the magazine, she heard a faint tapping sound. Curiously, she looked up from the magazine and looked around her room. The tapping sound stopped, but then she heard it again a few seconds later. It took her several more moments to realize that the tapping sound was coming from her sliding glass doors which lead out to the balcony.

Scrambling up from her bed, Sharpay quickly made her way over to the doors and pulled them open. She saw a whole bunch of tiny little rocks scattered all over the balcony, and then she had to dodge another one that came flying up from the ground.

"What in the world?..." she gripping the ledge of the porch and peered over it at the ground. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating at the sight she saw below.

"What are you _doing _here Troy? And why are you trying to pelt me with rocks?" she snapped harshly.

"Can we please talk?" he called up to her.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you." she answered stubbornly.

"Don't _make _me come up there Sharpay!"

"Ooh I feel threatened." Sharpay answered sarcastically with a roll of her brown eyes. "Go away!"

"Not until after we sort this out!"

Sharpay sighed, realizing that he was not going anywhere until he got what he wanted.

"Fine. Talk."

"Can I come up there?!"

"Now you're just asking for too much!"

"Come on Sharpay!"

Sharpay groaned. "_Fine_. Come in through the front door but I swear to god if you try anything stupid again I will file a restraining order on you! Ya hear?!"

"Okay you have my word!"

"Good."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope I didn't loose TOO many readers...eh. I will put the next chapter up very soon though. Thanks._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	11. Just Give Me a Chance

_haha I told you I'd update way way way WAY sooner this time! lol._

_**Previously:**_

_"Can I come up there?!"_

_"Now you're just asking for too much!"_

_"Come on Sharpay!"_

_Sharpay groaned. "Fine. Come in through the front door but I swear to god if you try anything stupid again I will file a restraining order on you! Ya hear?!"_

_"Okay you have my word!"_

_"Good."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend.**

**_Chapter Eleven - Just Give Me a Chance._**

**_S_**harpay sighed in annoyance as she departed from the porch and slid the glass doors shut. Troy was seriously _impossible _to deal with. What the hell could he want now? Shaking her head, she caught a glimpse of herself as she passed by her full length mirror. She stared at her reflection and noticed how her clothing was sort of revealing- it was only her pajamas, but still.

"Shit." she ran into her walk-in closet in search of something simple to put on that didn't make her feel totally naked. She was sure this 'talk' with Troy was going to be awkward enough, and she didn't want to be adding even more reasons that would make her feel uncomfortable. But she didn't really have much time to ponder over what to wear for that long since Troy was on his way up now.

She settled quickly for a white Abercrombie sweatshirt and navy blue sweats- not her typical everyday outfit, but it would have to do for now. At least she didn't feel nude anymore- but more like she was drowning!

Sharpay left her room and walked at a fast pace down the hallway, and when she reached the top of the steps, she saw Troy already about halfway up the stairs. Expecting him to follow her back into the living room (because she wasn't exactly comfortable with having him in her bedroom anytime soon) she continued on down the steps. She was too busy staring right at him to realize that she was taking too big of a step, so she missed the stair completely and tumbled right on down the staircase. Troy gasped and tried to break her fall by catching her but that resulted instead in _both _of them falling the rest of the way down together.

Sharpay landed on top of, of course no one other then Troy himself with a small "_Oomph!" _on the hardwood floor at the bottom of the steps. She was to embarassed by her clumsiness to even move a muscle, and he was too busy gazing up at her lovingly with his head in the clouds to make any attempt to move either.

Neither of them realized that their faces were just inches apart.

They both looked up at the sound of footsteps coming their way.

"Hey what's going on? I heard a loud thud and-" Ryan stopped himself with a gasp, followed by a chuckle at the sight of his twin sister lying right on top of Troy Bolton. "Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he smirked and then added, "But before this goes any further you _do _know there are vacant bedrooms in this house right?"

Ryan's wise cracks made Sharpay's face flush anymore. She glared up at her brother and quickly scrambled off of Troy while hissing angrily through gritted teeth, "Shut _up _Ryan!"

Troy slowly climbed to his feet; never once taking his eyes off of the blonde beauty standing (rather uncomfortably) before him.

Ryan giggled. "What are you doing here?" he asked Troy curiously. Troy shrugged. "I just need to talk to your sister." he answered. Ryan glanced back and forth between the two of them before shrugging and leaving the room. Both Troy and Sharpay were silent for a while after he left, until Sharpay broke the silence by clearing her throat and asking him in a quavering voice "...What do you need to talk to me about?"

Troy didn't reply.

"_Well_?" she asked impatiently, "before midnight Troy, please. It's late as it is!"

Troy blinked. "It's like eight."

"Whatever." she clasped her hands together. "What is it?"

Troy nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "Well, I um..talked to Gabriella after you...ran out of her room."

Sharpay remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"We worked everything out...I think."

"...So you're back together?" Sharpay asked softly, missing the point and not knowing whether to be sad, confused, or happy for them.

"What? _No_. Quite the opposite actually."

Sharpay swallowed. "What?"

"She forgave me. And she's not mad at you anymore."

"So why isn't _she _telling me this!?" Sharpay snapped- not exactly believing him. It just seemed too unrealistic- for Gabriella to act like everything was peachy with all three of them again when she had been screaming and yelling hateful things that same day.

Troy shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know Sharpay."

"So why're you here?" she asked him slowly. He sighed.

"I just thought you should know that Gabriella said that basically she wouldn't c_are _if..." he gulped. "If we...got together."

Sharpay took a moment to reply. She bit her lip. "Basically?" she repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?" she shifted her weight to one leg awkwardly. Troy sighed again.

"...I just wanna be with you Shar." he admitted, even though that was completely off topic as to what they were tocking about. Their eyes locked. "Because I love you."

Sharpay stared at him long and hard, until she couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She turned away from him, with tears in her eyes.

"Well we can't always get what we want." she said quietly, refusing to make eye contact again. Troy felt his heart sink because of her words. A tension filled silence filled the room.

"Fine." Troy spoke finally- his voice cracked and low. "I'll go then. But first you need to look right at me and tell me you don't have any feelings for me what-so-ever. Then I'll believe you. Then I'll leave you alone."

Sharpay slowly raised his eyes to meet his. "I..." she started, "I..." this was the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life. Blinking back tears, she took a deep breath and slowly answered, "I don't."

_Liar!! _a tiny voice in the back of her head screamed at her. _You freaking liar!_

She felt like cutting herself at the painful look that crossed Troy's handsome face right at that moment, because obviously she was the cause of his hurt. He, himself, was in fact trying not to cry. And he had learned long ago that boys are never supposed to cry, so he held himself back and gave her a small nod.

"Okay." he said, "Then...bye."

Tearing his eyes away from her, he quickly began to shuffle out of the room. Sharpay stood guiltily staring at the floor until she heard the sound of the front door slamming shut a minute later.

Ryan must have heard it too, because he poked his head back into the room only seconds after.

"So what'd he want?" he asked. Sharpay just shrugged and slouched guiltily back up the stairs to her room.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, Sharpay hadn't wanted to go to school again but she was forced against her will by her twin brother. Ryan literally dragged her out of bed at 7:10 AM and made her go. She had only had enough time to take literally the fastest shower of her life and throw on jeans, her white saltwater sandals and a basic baby blue tee from Hollister. She didn't even have enough time to put on her make up so she was feeling quite ugly when she walked through the front double doors of East High school.

Keeping her head low, she rushed to the girl's bathroom and dug her make up bag from her purse first thing- before even bothering to stop first by her locker.

Sharpay was right in the middle of applying her waterproof mascara at about 7:40 when the bathroom door was pulled open, and in stepped, of course, Gabriella. Sharpay caught a glimpse of her surprised reflection in the mirror, before the latina girl casually walked into one of the stalls. Sharpay was putting on her dark brown eyeliner when Gabriella came back out.

Both girls ignored each other at first while Gabriella began washing her hands at one of the sinks and Sharpay went about her business, but both of them could feel the awkward tension building between them- especially since they were the only two in there. Sharpay caught Gabriella staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"...Hi." Gabriella was the first to speak. Sharpay froze, but quickly shook it off and turned to her with a casual shrug and an echoed "Hi." before turning her attention back to her own reflection in the mirror as she began applying her strawberry lipgloss. She could feel the other girl's dark eyes burning holes deep in the side of her head, but she tried to ignore it, until after a while she couldn't take it any longer.

She slowly turned her head back to face Gabriella, and the two girls just stared at each other for a long while before something suddenly seemed to click on in both of them at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" both girls finally cried at once and in a split second Sharpay had dropped her lipgloss back into her purse and they were hugging tightly with tears streaming down their faces. They held onto each other and sobbed for a long while before Sharpay finally spoke.

"Wait..why are _you _sorry!?" the blonde girl asked, pulling away slightly and frantically wiping her mascara stained cheeks with one of her hands- so much for putting on make up!

"For screaming at you! I was acting like such an over dramatic bitch yesterday Shar, I'm so sorry!"

Sharpay nodded and choked back another sob. "I forgive you Gabby!"

"Thanks, but why are _you _sorry?! You didn't do anything- remember? Troy admitted it was all his fault."

Sharpay froze, remembering that Troy had basically lied just to get her out of it- and that just added more guilt to her ego. But she replied anyway,

"For not telling you about what happened sooner. Best friends tell each other things. And I didn't. I'm sorry too."

"It's ok. I forgive you too then." Gabriella smiled and sniffed as she too wiped away some of her tears from her red-rimmed eyes.

"Gosh...look at us." Sharpay said with a tiny chuckle, referring to their emotional actions. "We're train wrecks."

Gabriella chuckled also in suit. "Yeah."

Sharpay hiccuped. "Friends?"

"No." Gabriella shook her head. Hurt and confusion flashed through the blonde girl's eyes, but Gabriella hugged her again for reassurance and corrected her statement;

"_Best _friends."

Sharpay smiled. "Right. _Best _friends." she sniffed. "Forever." she added.

"So...did you talk to a brown hair-blue eyed certain someone yesterday?" Gabriella asked her friend when they pulled away. Sharpay turned back to a sink and splashed water on her face to wash away the smeared combination of mascara and eyeliner. Gabriella did the same.

"Um he came to my house last night. Why?" Sharpay asked as she dabbed her face dry with a paper towel.

"Good. He told me he would." The brunette answered with a devilish grin as she dug around in her own purse for _her _make up bag.

"Wait...what? What do you mean Gabby?"

"He told you I forgave him too right?" Gabriella asked- ignoring her questions. Sharpay frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, but I wasn't sure whether I believed him or not."

"Well, it's true. I mean come on...it's obvious he has feelings for you, heck- he even said so himself." Gabriella said as she leaned over the sink to the mirror and applied her mascara. Sharpay coughed and did the same.

"...And you're _okay _with that?"

Gabriella shrugged and turned to face her. "Of course I am." she blinked.

"But I thought..." Sharpay trailed off. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy loves you Sharpay. He _loves _you. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about him. And who would I be to stand in the way of that?"

"But I don't! I don't have _any _feelings for him!" Sharpay insisted, and once again that tiny voice in the back of her head shouted;

_LIAR!_

"Sharpay, look me dead in the eye and repeat what you just said." Gabriella said calmly. Sharpay sighed and turned to face her best friend- she'd done this once, so she could do it again, right?

"I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. Him." she repeated slowly. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Say; "_I, Sharpay Evans am _not_ in love with Troy Bolton._"

"What?" Sharpay gaped at her.

"_Say it."_

Sharpay shook her head and turned back to the miror. "Gabby...what difference does it make? I'm _not _saying I do, but even if I _did _have any feelings for him at all, which I don't, but _if _I did, I would _never _go out with him in a million years."

Gabriella scoffed. "And why _not_?!"

"I would _never _do that to you! What kind of a friend goes out with her friend's ex boyfriend?!"

"Uh...the kind that's madly in love with the ex boyfriend?" The brunette girl answered in a 'duh' tone of voice. Sharpay narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay maybe, only, _I'm not_!" she said, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Besides, where's this all coming form? Are you saying you _want _me to get with Troy? What changed, Gabriella?"

Gabriella sighed. "Well, I realized how unfair I was being to the both of you. I just want you to be happy Shar. This is exactly what I told Troy too, that I want the both of you to be happy and I know you can _make each other _happy. And since I care about the both of you, I'd deal with it if you were together. Besides- Troy and I talked it out, we're okay anyways. I'm already practically over him."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Practically?" she shook her head. "Well practically isn't completely, so I'm not going to date him. I'd _never do that to you_!"

"But I wouldn't c_are _if you did Shar!" Gabriella tsk-tsked. "And besides, the _last _thing I want is for you to feel like you need _my _permission to make yourself happy."

"I _am _happy," Sharpay said, "I'm happy that we're still friends."

"Yeah, but you could be happier."

"I'm fine with the way things are." Sharpay said- brushing her off.

"Mm really?" Gabriella asked in a tone that meant she didnt buy any of what Sharpay was trying to make her believe.

"Yes, really." Sharpay snapped.

"So you keep saying that 'you'd never do that to me'," Gabriella said, "_that's _implying that you have feelings for Troy."

"And _how _is that?"

"You only refuse to go out with him because you seem to think I'll be an emotional wreck that will hate the both of you forever if you do."

"I do not. I just don't like him like that."

"I'm not understanding you Sharpay!" Gabriella said- raising her voice slightly. "First you're implying that you won't be with him because of me, then you're saying that you won't be with him because you don't even have any romantic feelings for him. So which one is it?"

Sharpay sighed. "It's both."

"Well can you at _least _eliminate you're first reason? Cause I wouldn't mind if you were with him. How many times do I have to repeat that before you get it through your blonde head?" Gabriella only half-teased. But she was also admittedly becoming slightly annoyed at her friend's denial type of behavior. Who was she trying to convince of anything she was saying? Gabriella? Or _herself_?

"Fine I'll eliminate the first reason just cause I'm sick'a hearing you talk about it." Sharpay laughed. (Forced laughter) "But that still leaves reason number two!"

"You're really not interested in him? At _all?"_

"...No. And what about Darren?"

"Oh come _on! _The guy's not even your boyfriend!"

"Yeah well, who said he couldn't be eventually?"

"Give me a break, Sharpay. If you liked him that much you'd be talking to him nonstop on the phone or something. And when was the last time you talked to him?"

"...Last night?"

"Liar."

"Well who cares when I last talked to him? He's...just busy, that's all."

Gabriella shot her an annoyed look. "Go out with Troy."

"No."

"You and I both know you like him. So I still don't understand _why _you won't go out with him!"

"Gabriella..."

"Just tell me why at least! And give me an _honest _answer."

"I just don't want to get hurt, okay?!" Sharpay finally said.

"What?" Gabriella asked- quite baffled and not to mention confused by her answer.

"Just think about it Gabby, he kissed me _twice _when he was with you. How do I know he wouldn't go behind my back and kiss some other girl when we were together? I just can't risk it!"

"But I don't think he would. It'd be different with you then it was with me."

"How do you know?! _Why _would it be different?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Because I think he's truly, geuinley, deeply in love with you. And I just can't believe that neither of us ever saw it before. I don't think him and I were ever in love- maybe what we felt together was delightfully _close _to love, but it _wasn't_ love. And that's why I know I have to let him go- it's why I'm already letting him go."

"Why?" Sharpay asked softly.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? Because he didn't and doesn't love me! Plus I kinda already like someone else."

"Yeah well I guess you can say the same for me. And wait what? Who?!"

"Dang don't be so judgemental. Give the boy a chance. And I'll tell you later."

"No tell me now."

"Nooooo."

"Gabriella! Tell me!"

"Not yet but I promise you'll be the first person I _do _tell."

"Fine then why don't you just tell me now then?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I like him but I think I do. I'll have to spend more time with him to see."

Sharpay frowned. "You got over Troy that quickly?! I thought you said you weren't even completely over him yet."

"Well I basically am."

"So who do you 'possibly' like?"

"I already said I'll tell you later!"

Sharpay sighed in exasperation. "How about, if you tell me, I'll agree to...at least work things out with Troy."

"Fine that sounds fair enough."

"Cool then so tell me."

"Is it a deal then?"

"Yeah it's a deal."

"Are you crossing your fingers?"

Sharpay sighed and held up both of her hands to show that she wasn't crossing her fingers. "No. So we have a deal! _now tell me_."

Gabriella smirked. "Okay, I'll tell you. But only if you talk to Troy right after this conversation is over."

"Fine I will! So tell me your little secret, n_ow _would be nice."

Gabriella shook her head. "Nope sorry. I said I would tell you - but I never said _when_. So I choose some other time."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed madly, "Fine then two can play at that game. I'm not going to talk to Troy _until _you tell me. So there. Ha."

"Sorry Shar- but the deal was if I told you, then you'd go and talk to Troy right after this conversation was over- and whatta ya know? I'm officially ending it."

"That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"Ahh but I can."

"No, you can't."

"I just did. Now go talk to Troy."

Sharpay threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Damn it you are impossible!"

Gabriella just giggled as Sharpay threw her things into her purse and stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Sharpay gripped her purse tightly with both hands nervously as she slowly made her way up to Troy at his locker. She couldn't believe she was doing this- it was so weird how easily she gave into Gabriella's wants and demands. She could easily blow off their deal and chicken out, but for some reason she decided not too. But still, that didn't change the fact that she was still afraid and nervous about facing Troy right now after the way she'd treated him yesterday.

"Hi Troy." she greeted him nervously. He was taking a textbook out of his locker. The look he gave her was unreadable to her. But he didn't say anything. He just went back to his locker.

"Can we talk?"

He sighed. "I already _tried_ talking to you yesterday. And sorry but I'm not really in the mood for being rejected again today, haven't you already hurt me enough?" he answered coldly. "I mean, what more do you want?"

"I don't think anyone's ever going to be in the mood for rejection though." Sharpay said lightly with a casual shrug, and he scoffed quietly.

"And yet people still do it. Funny thing huh?"

Sharpay swallowed. "I'm sorry okay? I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Really?" Troy shook his head. "Because I thought that was your complete intention." he spat sarcastically. When she didn't answer, he finally turned to her and sighed. "What is it you really want? You'd better make it quick, cause school starts in eight minutes."

"I feel bad about what happened last night," she started, "I was just...afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of being with you. I just...I didn't want to get hurt." she admitted.

"_You're_ the one who hurt _me_. And I would never hurt you anyway. Why would you think that?"

"You kissed me when you had a girlfriend. Which just shows me that you can't be a loyal boyfriend."

At that sentence, Troy felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. How could she say such a thing?!

"Well maybe you have a point there, and I can see why you might think that, but I would never do that to you. And the only way I'll ever be able to convince you of that is if you would just give me a chance." he paused and then added sadly, "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, since you don't like me like that at all anyways."

Sharpay coughed. "I lied." she whispered.

"What?"

"I lied." she repeated- louder this time, "Do you know how hard it was for me to look you directly in the eyes and tell you I didn't have any feelings for you? Extremely."

"So what are you saying then?" Troy asked- his heart thudding loudly in his chest. She offered a small smile.

"Show me that you _can _be a loyal boyfriend, Troy Bolton. And then we'll see where things go from there."

"Are you actually giving me a chance?"

Sharpay's smile grew wider. "Looks like it."

* * *

_A/N: tsk tsk Wow. Don't ya just love how I make Gabriella change from "grr I hate you" to "I want you two together" just like THAT? lol! I honestly don't believe it would happen like that in real life, but hey, this is fanfiction so I can make her do whatever I want xD. Same goes for Sharpay- she was sooo in denail but then she randomly came right out and said it. LOL._

_Anyways, I think there's only going to be a few chapters left. So I think this story is almost over...maybe. I think. lol. :P :3_

_also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY EVEN IF YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NEVER GOING TO HAVE ANYWAY OF KNOWING I'M SAYING HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUT WHATEVER I'M STILL SAYING IT ANYWAYS!! lol so um yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY TISDALE! May your twenty third birthday be filled with love happiness and joy because we all love you!_

_lol._

_Please review. :)_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	12. Food Thieves

**_Previously:_**

_"Show me that you can be a loyal boyfriend, Troy Bolton. And then we'll see where things go from there."_

_"Are you actually giving me a chance?"_

_Sharpay's smile grew wider. "Looks like it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend.**

**_Chapter Twelve - Food Thieves._**

"**_S_**o have you talked to Darren recently?" Gabriella asked Sharpay. It was Friday after school. The two girls were basically just lazing around Sharpay's room pigging out on animal crackers, which just so happened to be their favorite snack. They'd grown up loving animal crackers, and who ever said you couldn't still love them when you were high into your teenage years?

Sharpay popped a crunchy giraffe into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"No, but I thought we already went over that in the bathroom on Wednesday." she said as she picked up a rhinosaurus from the box.

Gabriella shrugged and somehow managed to snag the rhinosaurus from her friend's hand before she could eat it. That was a weird habit she had- always taking other people's food when she had her own sitting right in front of her. She couldn't help it, and Sharpay was used to it since she had done it to her so many times. So the blonde girl just shot her friend a fake glare before scooping up a handful of assorted zoo animals from the box, muttering something like "That was _my _rhino."

"I know we did, I was just wondering if you'd talked to him _since _we had that conversation. You don't want to give the boy false hope after all, since you're with Troy now and everythi-"

"Whoa hold the phone Gabby, I'm not even _with_ Troy either." Sharpay cut in stubbornly. Gabriella scoffed. "You're going on a date tomorrow!"

"It's not...'_a date_''." Sharpay insisted, before shoving four or five crackers into her mouth.

"So what do you call spending all day at the mall together, then going to a movie?" Gabriella asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Two people testing their friendship and seeing if in the near future it could possibly turn into something else or not."

Gabriella thought for a minute. "That's a date."

"Shut up." Sharpay couldn't help but giggle. Gabriella was right and she knew it, of course, she would never admit it. Partially because she still felt a bit weird about this entire situation. She didn't exactly feel completely confortable yet talking to Gabriella about how she felt about Troy, since they'd just broken up and all. Even if acording to the hispanic girl she didn't 'mind it', it wasn't as if Sharpay was heartless enough to go and start blabbering about her 'date' or whatever with Troy tomorrow. She had briefly mentioned to Gabriella that they were going to a movie- the traditional 'date' (plus the mall, minus 'dinner'), because she felt like it would be right for her to know, but that was really it. It wasn't to brag or really even to vent.

"Besides, I only told you about that so you wouldn't think I was trying to hide things from you, not so you could go and bring it up every five minutes." Sharpay laughed. It literally seemed like Gabriella wanted to talk about Troy more then she did.

"Okay, okay. I won't bring it up anymore- but when are you going to break it to Darren?" Gabriella asked before depositing three crackers to her mouth.

"What exactly am i supposed to be 'breaking to Darren?'" Sharpay asked, "I mean he was never my boyfriend and still isn't, and neither was or is Troy." she felt like adding in the word "Yet." but she thought it instead of saying it out loud. Besides, she didn't have to say it out loud because apparently Gabriella decided too.

"Yeah, _yet_." she smirked, "and you seem to have already forgotten the false hope thing."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and grabbed another handful of animal crackers. "If he was really even interested in me, he would have called me by now. I haven't heard from him since like...Monday at Starbucks, and we barely talked then either. His head seemed like up in the clouds."

"So you're just going to be left wondering what happened to him and never attempt calling him?"

Sharpay scowled. "Look, do you want me to be into _him_ or Troy? I can't tell." she said- only half joking, "Cos you keep on wanting me to call Darren but also keep bringing up Troy."

Gabriella shrugged and gave her friend an angelic, innocent smile.

"Be into whoever you want." she said sweetley and Sharpay smiled and rolled her eyes- with that innocent look Gabriella gave her, it was as if a glowing halo was about to randomly appear hovering over her head and she would sprout a feathery pair of wings.

"Okay I will, so maybe I'll feel like worrying about calling Darren some other-"

"_Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the grea-"_

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

_"...-e won't hear a word, they say-"_

Sharpay leapt off her bed and ran across her room to her desk where her sidekick was sitting on top of. A surprised expression crossed her face when she looked at the caller ID and she hesitated for a moment before raising it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Gabriella listened carefully to her side of the conversation and continued to munch on the crackers.

"Yeah I know, I mean, I _don't _know..." Sharpay paused, "Um kind of, not really I guess. Why?"

She bit her lip. "My house? Well um...listen I've kind of been meaning to well...tell you something."

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked, but the only response she got was a hand-wave as a signal for her to be quiet.

"Huh? About what?"... "Well okay, sure. See you in five then." she hung up.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked curiously as Sharpay plopped back down on the bed.

"Take a lucky guess." Sharpay replied. Gabriella thought for a minute.

"Mmm...Troy?"

"No, Darren!"

"Whoa, talk about a coincidence." Gabriella chuckled, but stopped when Sharpay didn't laugh, so she quickly added "You know since we were just talking about him and all..."

Sharpay didn't reply, she seemed to be deep in though as she stared at the ceiling.

"So what'd he want?" Gabriella asked, peeking inside the now empty box of animal crackers as she did so to see if any crumbs were left over. She lowered it after coming to the conlusion that they had already eaten every big-enough-to-be edible crumb. Sharpay frowned in confusion.

"I don't know, first he said we hadn't talked since Monday and then asked why...then he asked if I was busy and if he could come over for a few minutes to 'talk'."

"So that's why you said 'see you in five?'"

"Yeah, but I wonder what he could want to talk to me about?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Beats me. Should I leave?"

"No, it's fine. He said he'd only be a few minutes anyway."

"Fine but I'm waiting in your room."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, Sharpay and Gabriella heard the ringing of the doorbell, and Gabriella for some reason felt the need to announce "He's here."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Sharpay laughed and walked downstairs to answer the door. Gabriella laughed and called "Shut up!" playfully after her.

"Hi I've got to make this quick otherwise my dad will start wondering where I am and we both know how he gets." was Darren's way of greeting when she pulled the door open. He would have done this over the phone, but he'd always heard that handling something like this over the phone would end badly, and it was better to do it in person.

"Okay..." Sharpay didn't quite know how to respond to that, so she went with the typical "Come in." and pulled the door open wider. Darren stepped inside.

"So listen," he began nervously, running one hand through his short hair- he stuffed the other one into his jeans pocket as if he didn't really know what else to do with it. "well you know how it seems we haven't talked a lot recently?"

"Yeah and I was meaning to talk to you about that-"

"Maybe it's for the best." Darren blurted out. Sharpay's eyebrows shot up, as she didn't quite know what to make of that statement.

"Huh?"

Darren sighed. "Look this past week has been...weird." he said, and then murmered "and things have been happening fast."

"What're you talking about?"

"You remember Brad right?"

"Um yeah...your best friend?"

Darren nodded. "Well, he broke up with Shay on Wednesday."

"Oh." Sharpay said, confused as to where this was going and what on earth it had to do with her. "What for?"

"I don't know- I guess he liked some other girl all along or something and just went out with her for kicks. But, it turns out Shay liked someone else all along too."

By the look on his face, Sharpay was starting to kind of see where this was going. She swallowed. "...Who?"

"Well that's the thing." Darren looked down and paused for a long while, not quite knowing how to say this. "It was...weird actually, because Shay didn't even seem upset that Brad dumped her. And I couldn't understand why, and that's when I think she started getting frustrated, because then she started yelling at me about being so blind this whole time and not seeing it before."

"I hope the punchline to this is coming soon." Sharpay said stiffly, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. She didn't need every detail, because she wasn't stupid and by now could pretty much figure out the rest of his story anyway, but then again she figured he could also be rambling because he felt bad and/or was nervous.

"Sorry," Darren muttered, "Long story short..._ened_, I'm...I'm with Shay now."

Sharpay half expected to hear that, and oddly, she couldn't help but feel even the tiniest amount of jealousy even if she had feelings for another man too, but still...

"I get it. You came over here to tell me that we'll basically never be together, right?" she asked reluctantly.

"Well I wouldn't put it like _that _but uh...yeah I guess that's it."

Sharpay took a deep breath, knowing it was selfish and foolish for her to be envious of Shay, and that she should stop acting cold towards Darren: he was only doing the right thing by informing her on this anyway, he could have been like any other jerk and blown her off completely without an explanation...which she realized, kind of seemed like what she had been doing to him...

"Okay. It's cool." she said sincerely. Darren was admittedly surprised by her understanding reaction and like anyone else would have been, sort of hurt even at how she just really...didn't seem to care.

"Look Sharpay I'm sorry," he said, "And...well thanks for being so cool about it. I still like you. I mean- I don't regret meeting you or anything."

"Yeah I know, same here." Sharpay answered, then she caught the confused look on his face as felt as if she too owed him an explanation for her easygoing behavior.

"Look Darren- I like you too, and to be honest, maybe I'd be more...affected by this, but I'm kind of in the same situation as you are."

Darren shot her a questioning look, but said nothing.

"I really don't want to get into full swing detail, but I'm kind of...in a way...'dating' someone else too." she said, putting air quotes around the word 'dating'.

"And I feel bad for not calling you about it or anything." she realized he had been the more mature one in telling her first. He cracked a small smile.

"It's okay Sharpay. No hard feelings?"

She shook her head. "No hard feelings." she agreed and smiled. He gave her an awkward side-hug and left. Sharpay trudged back up the stairs to her room, feeling pretty weird and also okay about what had just happened- it was also kind of sad though, since the way they'd left it it seemed like they were never going to even see each other again...

When she pulled open the door to her bedroom, (which she hadn't remembered closing) she was surprised to find her best friend giggling like crazy and her brother sitting next to her on her bed grinning at her.

"Um...whatever's going on in here needs to end like nowish." Sharpay said awkwardly, her hand still on the doorknob. Ryan rose to his feet and shot his sister a glare, as if to say "Thanks a lot." sarcastically. He gave Gabriella one last nod and wave before quickly leaving the room.

"Okay what was _that _about?" Sharpay asked suspiciously, closing the door behind him and taking Ryan's place on the bed. Gabriella shrugged.

"Nothing, he just walked by and saw you weren't around, asked where you were, I replied "downstairs" and then we started talking. Hey you know Ryan's really funny once he loosens up."

"You've known him forever, Gabby." Sharpay said and Gabriella shrugged again.

"I know, but...hey so what'd Darren want?"

"Don't you try to change the subject on me, missy." Sharpay grinned.

"Hmmm?"

"Ryan."

"What?"

"I figured out who you liked, even though you didn't tell me yet."

"What?"

"Ryan. Haha it's _Ryan _you like huh?!"

Gabriella's face flushed. "Shut up."

Sharpay's grin grew wider, as if that was all the answer she needed. "Wow since when?! I mean that's fine and all but no offense...really random!" she laughed. "No wonder you didn't wanna tell me! God...you have the hots for my twin brother!"

"Okay Shar you can stop talking now." Gabriella said, covering her red face with a pillow.

"Gabby and Ryan sittin' in a tree!" Sharpay sang immaturely, poking her friend in the ribs,"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Wow, okay I guess we're six again." Gabriella said, slapping her hand away, but Sharpay ignored her and kept on with her chant.

"First comes _love_!"

"You seriously need to lay off the coffee, look how hyper you're-"

"Then comes _marriage_!"

"Seriously you need to knock it-"

"Then comes a baby-"

"Shut up."

"-in a baby _carriage_!" as soon as she finished singing practically at the top of her lungs, she doubled over in uncontrollable laughter, nearly rolling off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her cocky friend and shoved her playfully.

"You know, you might be a good singer and all, but that was seriously the _worst_ song you've ever sang in your life!" she exclaimed. Sharpay shrugged once she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah well, we all have our moments." she smiled innocently, and her friend once again rolled her eyes.

"You're a freak. You know that, right?" she teased.

"I don't belive in lables." Sharpay answered, brushing her off as if it was no big deal.

"Whatever. Anyway, if you're done being six, can we get back to the point please?"

"What _'point_'?" the blonde girl blinked.

"Darren, smart one. What happened with _Darren_?"

"Oh, right." suddenly, she didn't sound very giggly and hyper anymore. "I don't know, I guess he just got a girlfriend or something." she answered- indicating that she really didn't care all that much, which she really didn't.

"Oh...well, that's fine then right? Everyone wins that way?"

Sharpay nodded and shrugged. "Yeah."

* * *

"Way to go slick, look what you did."

Troy looked up from the spot on the floor where he was wiping up his spilled pepsi with a wad of napkins. Sharpay was smiling at him.

"Me?" he laughed, "_You're_ the one who dared me to balance the whole freakin' thing on my index finger!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was almost completely full. Plus, you should have known better- I was just testing your intelligence level, which clearly, you _have_ none." she joked. Troy shot her a fake glare and answered "I'm not stupid you know."

Sharpay shrugged and took a long sip of her unspilled sprite. "Could'a fooled me." she said. The two of them were sitting across from each other in the food court of the mall. Troy rolled his eyes and tossed the ball of wet brown napkins at her. She shreiked and held her hands up to sheild her face. Troy laughed.

"Hey that was mean!" she exclaimed, throwing a french fry at him, which he dodged.

"Maybe, but not as mean as _this_." he said, throwing three fries at her, two of which she dodged.

"Don't even _start _with me, Troy Bolton." she said, picking up a handful of at least eight fries and chucking them right at his face. She laughed. "Haha."

"Fine you win this time." he said, grinning at her.

"To hell with 'this time'," she said, "I win _every _time." she corrected him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her soda.

"Hey get your own." she said, pretending to be annoyed.

"I _had _my own, before a certain sneaky blonde chick tricked me into spilling it all over the floor." Troy answered, taking several long drinks of her sprite.

"Give it!" she reached across the table in attempts to grab it from him, fearful that he would end up chugging the whole thing, but he managed to keep it away from her outstretched arms.

"Mm, it's _sooo _refreshing!" he said with a laugh, purposely trying to bug her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't _make _me throw another fry at you!" she warned. He laughed again.

"Ooh I feel threatened." he said sarcastically, and then decided that maybe he'd messed with her long enough. He slid the drink back across the table at her, and she immediatley grabbed it.

"Meanie." she mumbled, in between taking tiny sips of the soda and pretending to be mad at him. He smirked.

"Aww, I'm sorry Shar."

She smiled. "Whatever, you just be thankful you're cute, otherwise I would have ditched you long ago."

"How flattering." Troy said sarcastically, "You sure know how to make someone feel special."

"You're welcome. Hey you know, you're just like Gabby."

"Hmm?"

"You're both always stealing _my _food. Dang, I bet when you guys were dating, you would just eat each other's food and eat none of your own!" Sharpay chuckled, "Might as well have just bought each other's lunches."

"No, it's just you we like to pick on, Shar." Troy teased.

"Well, how about you stop before I throw an entire pie at your face?" Sharpay answered with a smirk, "But I'm sure you'd like that anyway." she joked.

"Yup, so I'd win either way."

"Not if I got sick of you and kicked you out of my life."

"Man, that would suck."

"Yeah 'cause you'd miss me."

"No, I'd miss stealing your food." Troy answered, managing to keep a straight face as he said it. Sharpay glared at him.

"So that's the only reason you're out with me right now?" she asked, "to take my lunch away from me?"

"Haha, well I _guess _it's also 'cause everyone else had plans today, so I got stuck with you."

"You're a jerk."

"I'm _kidding_, Sharpay. You_ do_ know there's no one else I'd rather be here with, right?"

"Mhm yeah I guess."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"So humor me, basketball boy." she said, but he didn't know she was just messing around. "Proove it."

"You want me to proove it?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay I'll proove it. Easy. Would I do this to anyone else?" he asked before leaning forward across the table and kissing her softly. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, still keeping his face close to hers, waiting on her reaction. She smiled.

"I don't know, would you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good, I hope not. But I thought we agreed on no kissing today."

Troy shrugged and chuckled."That was my way of prooving it."

"Fine then, how about a little more proof?" she asked, her voice low. "Because I'm hard to convince." she added. He smiled.

"Hey no arguements here."

She giggled. "Shut up."

He kissed her again, longer and deeper this time. She kissed him back.

"You know, it's nice to be able to do that without you freaking out on me anymore." Troy said with a smirk when they pulled away.

"Well, you weren't single then." she answered, mirroring his smirk.

"I'd like to think I'm not single now either." he said.

"So maybe some people _do_ always get what they want." she smiled, before leaning in for yet another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: woohoo Gabpay friendship, DarrenxSharpay wreckage, Gabriella's crushy revealed, ANIMAL CRACKERS, and Troypay all in one! xD lol. And I know Sharpay's ringtone was a really old song- The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls, but I was reading this over the other day and made mental note that Sharpay's ringtone was The Great Escape in an earlier chapter one time when Darren called her, so I just decided to make it the same._

_One more chapter left, I think. Which I'm pretty sure will just be the epilogue unless something else comes up. :P_

_Please review, cos were' practically at the end. lol._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	13. Epilogue

**_Previously:_**

__

"You know, it's nice to be able to do that without you freaking out on me anymore." Troy said with a smirk when they pulled away.

"Well, you weren't single then." she answered, mirroring his smirk.

"I'd like to think I'm not single now either." he said.

"So maybe some people _do_ always get what they want." she smiled, before leaning in for yet another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me and My Best Friend's Boyfriend.**

**Epilogue **

"**_I _**can't believe we got an 'F' on the project." Sharpay grumbled unhappily. Troy couldn't help but chuckle as he fell into step beside his girlfriend while they walked down the school hallway. Their third period history class had just ended, and they'd just recieved their letter grade on the project they'd been paired up together to work on a couple months ago...which they didn't really even do much of, except for just a few notes on England that they'd managed to turn in, but it hadn't even been enough to get even a D.

"_What_ project? We didn't even _do _it, Shar." he pointed out. "Of course we would fail something we didn't even do."

Sharpay shook her head. "I know, but it still sucks- and it's all _your_ fault too."

"Me? How is it even _remarkably _my fault?" Troy asked defensively. She stopped walking and turned to him with an 'are you seriously asking me that question?' look on her face. But then she shook her head and answered anyway,

"Don't you remember what happened just like, two weeks ago?"

Troy shook his head. "No..."

Sharpay sighed.

"Allow me to refresh your memory..."

_Flashback._

_"Troy could you just focus please? We've been putting this stupid project off ever since it was assigned and we only have five days to get it done and turned in!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I can't even believe we almost completely forgot about it either..." she added._

_She was sitting at her laptop, trying to research anything interesting about England- the country she'd remembered choosing for them too work on. They hadn't even started on the report or visual aid OR biography of William Shakspere yet, they were just barely taking notes...or, Sharpay was _trying _to anyway._

_"Relax Shar, quit stressing out- we'll get it done in no time, I promise." Troy said calmly as he began to massage her shoulders in attempts to calm her down a little. He gently kissed her neck. She tried to ignore him at first as she typed the word "Notes" in a blank word docuement, but he made it harder for her to ignore him when he started gently sucking on what he had discovered just recenetly as her soft spot on her neck._

_Giving in, Sharpay closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, giving him better acess- the feeling he was giving her was sensational. She let out a soft moan. After a while, she realized that his words about them getting the project 'done in no time' were nonsense and meant nothing if they didn't even _attempt _to get it done. Her eyes snapped open and she scooted quickly away from him._

_"Stop it, Troy. We need to focus." she scolded him. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can...do whatever else we want." she smirked. He sighed._

_"Fine, fine. Whatcha got so far?" he asked, peeking at her open laptop screen that showed a blank page of microsoft word, except for only two words typed at the top that said "_Notes" _and nothing else. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for an answer._

_"Um...a blank page of notes." she answered sadly, nervously twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Troy coughed._

_"Okay forget the notes, let's just skip ahead to the final draft of the report."_

_"No! We can't do that, the notes and first draft are also an important part of the assignment, otherwise Mr. Connors will think we're just making crap up about stupid England. Plus, how the hell are we supposed to write the stupid report without any notes?!"_

_"Well then if it's so stupid why'd you pick it?"_

_"It's not like you were helpful! You just shrugged when I looked at you and I had to decide quickly."_

_"Okay well we're not going to get anywhere if we argue about it." Troy said, "Look...maybe we can ask Ryan and Gabriella for help? Weren't they doing Mexico?"_

_Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, and they finished a long time ago."_

_"Then let's go ask them for good sites with good information."_

_"But they did an entirely different country, Troy, therefore, the information will be different! We need to somehow figure this out ourselves! Come on- we can't be totally helpless." she paused and then added, "Can we?" she stared at him with pleading brown eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her._

_"You have beautiful eyes." he commented randomly, ignoring her question, which only resulted in her swatting him across the chest._

_"Stay on topic!" she snapped in an attempt to sound angry, but failed when she smiled back at him anyways._

_"Gosh, that's last time I ever compliment you." Troy joked. She chuckled._

_"I'm sorry Troy but I'm just freaking out. This is serious business, so let's get back to the point and you can gaze at my beautiful eyes later." Sharpay half-joked. Troy tsk-tsked._

_"I'd much rather gaze at them now- it's better then staring at a blank page of notes on the computer screen." he said with a smirk, inching closer to her. Luckily for him, she made no attempt to move farther away. Instead, she placed both of her hands on his chest and gave him a small smile. He tried to kiss her, but then she turned her head to the side and gently pushed him away._

_"I'm serious, Troy. Knock it off." she warned._

_"Aww come on Shar, what's a ten minute break? I doubt if it'll make _that_ much of a difference."_

_Sharpay sighed and turned back to him "...Fine, but in ten minutes we have to get back to work, okay?"_

_Troy smiled. "Okay."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Yes, I promise."_

_Sharpay gave him a small smile. "Okay, so what do you want to do for ten minutes?" she asked innocently; as if she didn't already know._

_"I have a couple of ideas." Troy answered quietly before closing the small space between their faces and kissing her. She giggled against his lips, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back._

_End of Flashback._

"Yeah Troy so much for promising, ten minutes my ass! We never went back to working on it!"

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Okay so..._one _time that happened. But that doesn't make it my fault entirely, it's not like you were that enthusiastic about getting back to work either."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she turned away from him and stomped down the hallway to her locker. Troy laughed.

"See you next period babe!" he called after her, knowing that she couldn't really be mad at him anyway. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back around to face him.

"Sure thing, _honey_!" She yelled back sarcastically with a devilish smirk. If there was one thing Troy had learned long ago, was that she smirked a _lot_. He grinned and waved quickly at her before hurrying off to his own locker.

* * *

"Yes, we got an 'A'!!" Gabriella exclaimed happily as she and Ryan walked out of the classroom together. Ryan laughed.

"Don't you get A's all the time Gabby?"

"Well yeah, but I never get sick of earning them." Gabriella giggled. "And I understand if you feel the need to dump me for being such a nerd, Ry." she joked.

"Okay I know you're kidding, but for the record, you're not a nerd. You're just a girl who I can see cares about her grades a lot, and I find that attractive."

"Um...thank you?" Gabriella laughed. "I wonder what Troy and Shar got- they both ran out of the classroom too quickly before I could catch 'em."

"Do you honestly think they even did the project?"

Gabriella thought about it for a minute. "Eh...now that I think about it, probably not." she sighed and tsk-tsked. "When will those two learn?"

"Learn to what? Keep their hands off each other and focus?" Ryan cracked, causing Gabriella to chuckle.

"Yeah, that."

Ryan shrugged and laughed. "No idea."

* * *

"Damn, what kind of losers are we? I mean, we're sitting here by ourselves watching boring re-runs of _George Lopez _on a Friday night!" Sharpay exclaimed as she clicked off the television set. Troy laughed.

"The kind of losers that are lazy and can think of nothing else to do." he answered. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. They were sitting on her bed with their backs pressed against the headboard, both of them just stared at the blank television screen across her room for a long while.

"Weeeeee. I am having the time of my life." Troy said sarcastically after a while, and then chuckled. "Seriously Shar, if we're just going to keep on sitting here, I don't see why you turned off the television."

"To save electricity?" she smiled innocently and looked back up at him. He smiled and shook his head. "Wow. What's next? Are you gonna start handing out flyers that say "Go Green?" " he joked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No silly, of course not! Flyers are made on paper which is made from tree trunks. So why don't you buy me a megaphone so I can scream "Save the trees!" into it really loudly instead?" she said playfully.

Troy scoffed. "I really don't think you'd even _need _a megaphone if you wanted to get a message out to the world. People could just hear your regular voice ten miles away. We'd just need you to stand on top of a really tall building and cup your hands over your mouth or something." he joked, not expecting to be flicked in the forehead by that statement, which is exactly what she did.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed grabbing his forehead. He stared at his girlfriend with wide blue orbs, pretending to be hurt and offended. "You flicked me!" he gaped at her, sounding like a lost little five year old kid. She shot him a fake glare.

"Aw, I'm sorry hun, did I hurt you?" she asked him sarcastically, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He sniffed loudly, as if he'd been crying.

"It's only emotional pain." he said with fake sadness, he paused and then added, "But you know I'm sure a kiss would make everything better...just sayin'."

Sharpay laughed. "Com'ere you overly sensitive idiot." she grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of her on the bed, where the two almost immediatley collided, eaching laughing into the kiss.

Troy was the one to break away from their make out session around five minutes later. They were both breathing hard in need of oxygen, their warm breaths mixing. Troy gazed down lovinginly at the face of the most amazing person he'd ever met in his life; the one who had been one of his best female friends for so long before they finally got together- just three months earlier. She was goofy, and extremely talkative and sarcastic a lot of the time, but these were only three of many things he loved about her. He loved every minniscule detail about Sharpay Evans, and everything she did made him smile.

She was just so...perfect for him, and he wouldn't change one single thing about her.

She stared back up at him, love shining through her soft hazel eyes. She cracked a small smile.

"I love you, Troy." she said- beating him to what he was just about to say, each of those four words coming directly from the heart just as she realized that she hadn't yet told him that. Not once...

He'd said it to her a few times, but probably not in over two months; they did love each other, but Troy didn't say it often, and Sharpay hadn't said it at all, except for just now. "I love you" were three meaningful words that couldn't just be thrown around. Everytime it was said, it had to be nothing but the completely truth. Sharpay had always figured that maybe it was too soon for them to say it because she didn't want to rush things- but she didn't care anymore. She loved him, and so she figured she should let him know that now.

"I love you too." he said, meaning it just as much as she did. She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her again, but just as he was about too, her bedroom door swung open; hitting the door with a _thwack!_

"Hey Shar- whoa sorry!"

Sharpay pushed Troy off of her and shot daggers at her twin brother and best friend who had no sense of knocking skills what so ever. Seriously, if looks could kill, Ryan and Gabriella would have been dead on the spot.

"Damn it you two! Can't you knock!?" Sharpay snapped angrily, annoyed and upset that her's and Troy's perfect moment had been ruined. Ryan blinked, and Gabriella who was peeking over her boyfriend's shoulder at the pissed off couple in the room in front of her, was only trying hard not to fall on the ground laughing her ass off.

"Dang, this reminds me of the time three months ago when I found you two straddling each other at the bottom of the steps!" Ryan cracked, only to recieve a high pitched giggle from Gabriella who knew what he was talking about since he'd informed her of it so many times.

Sharpay's face flushed an angry bright red color. "For your information, I just fell and landed on top of him!" she insisted- Ryan couldn't go one day without bringing that up, and she didn't know how many times she'd tried to correct him of his sick minded theories since then.

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, _okay_." he said in a "I'm not buying it but fine whatever helps you sleep at night" kind of voice. Sharpay continued glaring at him.

"What do you guys want?" she asked, trying hard to remain calm, "Because we're kind of_ busy_ in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Relax Shar, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to meet up with Chad and Taylor at the bowling alley right now. We're _bored_." Gabriella said, but then smirked and added "But I can see _you _two have already found _another _way to keep yourselves occupied."

Sharpay and Troy exchanged knowing glances.

"Well..." Troy began reluctantly.

"...I _guess _we can continue this a little bit _later_, bowling sounds like fun right about now." Sharpay finished off, forgetting about her anger and annoyance and jumping at the chance to finally have something else too do- not that she would have _minded_ making out with Troy all night, but hanging out in a group of six also sounded good at that moment in time. Plus, she also wanted to get out of the house.

"Really?" Ryan asked. The couple nodded and climbed off of the bed.

"Great then let's go! We'll be waiting in the car." Gabriella said quickly, eagerly wanting to leave to cure her bad case of boredom. She grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him away from her best friend's bedroom door, potentially leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

"God. Can you belive them?" Sharpay muttered to Troy once they were gone. Troy chuckled.

"Not really, but we'd be pretty much lost without them." he said, gathering her into a hug. Sharpay giggled because of the next thing she was about to say. She kissed his cheek.

"Well I'd be lost without _you_."

Troy smiled to himself. "Back at ya, Sharpie."

They just stood there, hugging, for a while longer before they heard loud, impatient, repeated honking coming from outside.

"Damn. Those two are just experts when it comes to killing the mood huh?" Sharpay mumbled unhappily, pulling away from Troy. He laughed and followed her out of the room.

That was another thing about Sharpay Evans that Troy just had to add to the list of things he couldn't help but love about her;

An adorably short fuse.

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: lol so I understand nothing really even happened in this ending chapter here- but I gave you adorable sweet and corny Troypay moments, right? LOL._

_Anyways, if it wasn't already obviously stated- which it was, this is the end. I wanted to make it have a light ending- nothing too deep and sappy, so I just left it like that. I hope it was okay?...lol._

_Thanks to everyone for reading this story, and a very special extra huge thanks to those of you who continued reading and didn't give up on me when I took that huge-o chunk of time in updating it at once point. You guys are seriously freaking awesome._

_Also, to anyone whose reading _Torn Between Two Lovers, _I apologize for my lack of updates on that, but a new chapter should be up at least by Tuesday. And if anyone's reading _My Brother's Ex, _I'll also try to update that within the next week._

_Anyways, I hope you guys all like the story in general. And if you haven't reviewed yet, please do so now, because it's the last time. Or if you already have been reviewing, it means a lot, so one more time? :D_

_Thanks,_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
